Fire & Fury - Ich würde brennen für dich
by zaara91
Summary: Das Schicksal zweier Menschen so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht: James Potter und Lily Evans. Zwischen Freundschaft und Feindschaft. Liebe und Hass. Und das Leben im dunkelsten Kapitel in der Geschichte der Zauberergemeinschaft. Wo der Grad zwischen Gut und Böse nicht immer klar zu erkennen ist. (7. Schuljahr)
1. 1 I hate my life

1. I hate my life

Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, dass mit genau diesem Brief mein Schicksal besiegelt werden würde…Naja um es kurz zu machen: Ahnungslosigkeit kann eine so schöne Sache sein. Statt also mögliche Gegenmaßnahmen einzuleiten (Flucht soll da nur eine von vielen Möglichkeiten sein) traf ich brav alle Vorbereitungen die mich direkt in mein Unglück führen sollten.

Aufgeregt rannte ich durch mein Zimmer und strahlte über beide Backen. Schnell suchte ich Pergament und eine Feder um meiner besten Freundin Alice die guten Nachrichten mitzuteilen. Ich kritzelte ein paar Zeilen, von denen ich hoffte sie würde sie auch entziffern können:

_Alice, ich habs geschafft! Oh, bei der mächtigen Morgana! Ich bin wirklich Schulsprecher geworden! Wir müssen DRINGEND in die Winkelgasse! Ist heut 15 Uhr okay? _

_Hab dich lieb. Lily_.

Mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit faltete ich das Pergament zu einem Knäuel zusammen und sah mich um. Wo zum Teufel steckte Malefiz wenn man sie mal brauchte? Ungeduldig nahm ich den Gang durch mein Zimmer wieder auf.

Oh, bei Merlin Lily, du hast es wirklich geschafft. Schulsprecherin. Das war doch schon mal ein guter Anfang. Daraus konnte man etwas machen. Damit hatte ich eine Chance, etwas aus mir zu machen. Mir ein Leben aufzubauen. Vorausgesetzt man würde mich nicht schon 2 Wochen nach meinem Abschluss beseitigen, wie so viele andere in letzter Zeit auch.

Ja ich gebe es zu. Vielleicht war es etwas naiv zu glauben, dass ich eine Chance hatte. Für diesen Optimismus hatte ich den Tagespropheten eigentlich einfach zu genau gelesen. Mysteriöse Todesfälle, Leute die einfach verschwanden und nicht zu vergessen die vielen Überfälle. Überfälle bei denen Muggel oder Hexen und Zauberer mit nicht magischen Eltern beliebte Ziele zu sein schienen.

Entschlossen schüttelte ich den Kopf und stand auf. Nein, das würde ich mir von niemandem versauen lassen. In diesem Moment hörte ich ein leises Klopfen. Schnell trat ich ans Fenster und ließ Malefiz rein. So wie es aussah hatte sich ihr kleiner Ausflug gelohnt.

„Hey Malefiz, schön dass du auch mal kommst.", begrüßte ich sie mit leicht angesäuertem Tonfall. Jaja, ich weiß Tiere und damit auch Eulen können nicht sprechen. Was mich aber nicht davon abhielt. Okay, ich gebe es zu. Ich bin diejenige die auch ganz gern mal Selbstgespräche führt, wenn sie allein ist.

„Hier das muss so schnell wie möglich zu Alice.", sagte ich ihr und sah sie dabei auffordernd an.

Doch leider schien ihr das so gar nicht zu passen. Denn als ich versuchte, ihr den Brief ans Bein zu binden, zog sie betreffendes einfach weg, bedachte mich mit einem Todesblick und flog auf meinen Schrank. Natürlich so, dass es mir unmöglich war sie irgendwie zu erreichen.

„Malefiz bitte. Du kannst deine Maus auch später fressen. Die wird dir nicht mehr weglaufen. Der Brief ist jetzt wichtiger… Malefiz! Du kommst da jetzt sofort runter!"

Wütend starrte ich sie an und es hätte wirklich nicht mehr viel gefehlt, dass ich wie ein kleines trotziges Kind mit meinen Füßen auf den Boden gestampft hätte. Schon erstaunlich wie erwachsen ich mich benehmen konnte. Mich in Geduld übend betrachtete ich also meine wunderschöne Schleiereule. Ich hatte sie vor 2 Jahren von meinen Eltern bekommen. Naja und was soll ich sagen…es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Mit ihrem goldbraunem Gefieder, durchzogen mit feinen grauen Flecken, auf dem Rücken und ihrem herzförmigen Gesichtsschleier, der nicht wie bei den meisten Schleiereulen weiß, sondern rostrot war, hatte sie mich sofort in ihren Bann gezogen.

„Malefiz, los jetzt!" Zu meinem Glück hatte sie tatsächlich ein einsehen mit mir und flog direkt auf den Stuhl zu auf dem ich mich mittlerweile niedergelassen hatte. Schnell band ich ihr mein Pergament um, bevor sie es sich noch anders überlegen konnte. Bereitwillig ließ sie sich kurz von mir kraulen, bevor ich sie aus dem Fenster entließ und ihr eine gute Reise wünschte. Wenigstens wohnte Alice gar nicht weit von hier entfernt, denn das bedeutete dass ich innerhalb von zwei Stunden eine Antwort erhalten sollte.

In der Zwischenzeit beschloss ich die gute Nachricht in meiner Familie zu verbreiten. Zumindest dem Teil der daran interessiert war. Also rannte ich mit lautem Gebrüll die Treppen herunter und kam aufgedreht wie ein Springkreisel in das Wohnzimmer meiner Eltern.

„Mum! Dad! Ich bin Schulsprecherin! Dumbledore hat mich doch tatsächlich zur Schulsprecherin ernannt."

Freudestrahlend sprang ich um den Tisch herum, an dem meine Eltern gerade saßen und sich einer Partie Schach widmeten. „ Gott, Lily. Glückwunsch. Wir haben dir doch gesagt dass du es schaffst." Lächelnd stand meine Mutter, der ich so unglaublich ähnlich sah, auf und zog mich in eine Umarmung.

Auch mein Dad ließ es sich nicht nehmen mir zu gratulieren. „das müssen wir feiern. Wie wäre es? Ich geh schnell einkaufen, hole ein paar Sachen zum Grillen und natürlich zur Feier des Tages eine Flasche zum anstoßen. Was sagt ihr dazu?", schlug meine Mom begeistert vor und ich sah ihr förmlich an wie sie im Geiste schon einmal die Einkaufsliste zusammenstellte.

„Gute Idee Fiona. Ich werde sehe ob ich Petunia auftreiben kann. Sie wird sich sicherlich auch für dich freuen.", ergänzte mein Vater die To-Do Liste meiner Mutter und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Dass sich bei der Erwähnung meiner Schwester mein Magen verkrampfte, blieb von den Beiden allerdings unbemerkt. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Mit einem etwas gezwungenem Lächeln antwortete ich meinen Eltern: „Ja, das wäre sicher toll… Ähm, hättet ihr etwas dagegen wenn ich noch eine Freundin aus meiner Schule einlade? Wir wollten heut eigentlich noch in die Winkelgasse und naja…Ich weiß es soll eine kleine Familienfeier werden aber-"

„Aber nein gar nicht.", unterbrach mich da auch schon meine Mutter. „Geh du ruhig und hab deinen Spaß, Liebes. Wir kümmern uns um den Rest und deine Schulfreundin ist natürlich gern willkommen."

„Danke. Mom. Dad.", abwechselnd sah ich sie an und schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln. „Ihr seid die besten Eltern der Welt", damit zog ich sie nochmal in eine Umarmung und versuchte dieses beklemmende Gefühl zu verscheuchen, welches mich jedes Mal überkam, wenn ich an die vielen Schicksale aus dem Tagespropheten dachte. „Alles in Ordnung Lily?", besorgt musterten mich die beiden und ich war bemüht mich wieder in meine Hochstimmung zurückzuversetzen. „Ja, klar. Ich dachte nur, dass es nett wäre es auch mal zu sagen." Verstohlen wischte ich mir dabei über die Augen.

„Hey Dad, bist du wieder dabei Mom fertig zu machen?". Mein kleines Ablenkungsmanöver funktionierte. Mom sprang direkt drauf an. „Was? Nein. Noch ist gar nichts entschieden", blitzte sie mich aus ihren Augen an. „Also Mom", begann ich vorsichtig, „ich will dir ja nicht den Spaß verderben, aber noch 3 Züge und Dad hat dich mal sowas von im Sack."

„Nein, das kann unmöglich stimmen…", grübelnd wandte sie sich wieder dem Spiel zu, während mein Dad sich wieder mal kaum ein Grinsen verkneifen konnte. Tja, beim Schach zog sie einfach immer den Kürzeren. Das war bei ihnen fast so etwas wie ein Naturgesetz.

„Naja ich will euch nicht weiter aufhalten.", meinte ich und wollte schon aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwinden, als ich meine Mom noch rufen hörte: „Gib Bescheid wenn du los machst und kommt heut Abend nicht so spät!"

„Ja, Mom", rief ich zurück und verdrehte die Augen.

Am Nachmittag apparierte ich dann zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt, an dem Alice schon auf mich wartete. Freudestrahlend kam sie auf mich zu und umarmte mich stürmisch.

„Meine Freundin ist Schulsprecherin. Oh, bei Merlin ist dir überhaupt bewusst, was das bedeutet? Ich sehe es schon vor mir: 1000 Punkte Abzug wegen bloßer Existenz für Slytherin."

„Alice! Ich darf meine Stellung nicht missbrauchen und wahllos Leuten Punkte abziehen."

„Aber Lily", sah sie mich vorwurfsvoll an, als würde ich mal wieder nichts verstehen. „Das sind doch nicht irgendwelche wahllosen Leute. Das sind Slytherins. Schlangen. Du weißt schon. Gemeine hinterhältige-"

„Alice. Nein. Du weißt genau wie wichtig die Sache für mich ist."

„Okay, okay. Schon gut. Also wollen wir?", beschwichtigte sie mich und drehte sich zur Mauer um, die Muggellondon von der Winkelgasse trennte.

„Klar. Wurzeln schlagen wollte ich hier nicht. Wie waren denn deine Ferien bis jetzt?" Da Alice aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammte, passierten bei ihr grundsätzlich sehr spannende Dinge in den Ferien. Vor einem Jahr hatte sie doch tatsächlich mit ihrer Familie Urlaub auf einer Drachenfarm in Rumänien gemacht. „Bis jetzt waren sie nicht sehr spannend", antwortete sie mir und sah dabei danach aus, als würde sie die Ferien am liebsten vergessen wollen.

„Was ist denn- … Bei Merlin. Sieh dir das an!", fassungslos deutete ich auf die sonst so belebte Einkaufsstraße für Hexen und Zauberer, die gerade von der Mauer frei gegeben wurde. Alles wirkte unnatürlich still. Die Leute huschten gestresst von einem Geschäft zum anderen, unterhielten sich leise und hielten angespannt nach irgendetwas Ausschau. Aber nicht nur die Menschen wirkten irgendwie heruntergekommen. Auch die Geschäfte hatten sich verändert. Wo man auch hinsah: Fahndungsplakate. Jeglicher bunter Krimskram war aus den Schaufenstern verschwunden. Alles sah trostlos und leer aus. Nichts war mehr so wie es mal war.

„Das ist passiert", antwortete mir Alice mit monotoner Stimme auf meine Frage. „Genau dieselbe Atmosphäre herrscht bei uns zu Hause seit Anfang der Ferien." –„Es wird schlimmer.", stellte ich fest. „Ja." Grimmig sahen wir uns an und ich wusste was das für mich bedeutete: meine Zeit wurde knapp. Sollte Voldemort weiter in diesem Tempo an Macht gewinnen, dann hatte ich vielleicht nicht mal mehr ein Jahr um die beste Hexe zu werden. Aber ich musste. Wer sollte mir sonst helfen? Wer sollte meine Familie, allesamt Muggel wie sie im Buche stehen, schützen? In Zeiten in denen man nicht einmal mehr seinen Freunden ohne Misstrauen gegenüber trat.

„Los machen wir, dass wir so schnell wie möglich wieder von hier los kommen", gab ich mir einen Ruck und setzte mich in Bewegung. Alice folgte mir zielstrebig in den Laden in dem wir uns unsere neuen Bücher kaufen wollten. Trotz der bedrückenden Stimmung überkam mich ein leichtes Glücksgefühl, wie jedes Mal wenn ich einen Raum voller Bücher betrat.

„Weißt du, dieses Grinsen in deinem Gesicht jedes Mal wenn du auch nur ein Buch von weitem siehst ist echt frustrierend und anstrengend", wies Alice mich auch gleich auf meinen Fehler hin. „Ich weiß eben was gut ist Ali. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen…", lies ich die Andeutung in der Luft hängen und sah dabei spitzbübisch zu meiner besten Freundin hinüber. Diese verdrehte jedoch nur gekonnt die Augen, während wir weiter die Regalreihen abschritten.

„Wo wir gerade bei „angeblich" schönen Dingen sind", sagte sie und malte dabei Gänsefüßchen in die Luft: „Weißt du überhaupt schon wer dein Partner ist?"

„Nein, aber ich hoffe es ist niemand aus Slytherin.", gab ich bedenklich zu.

„Vielleicht ist es ja Remus geworden. Kann mir eigentlich keinen vorstellen der besser geeignet wäre.", warf Alice in den Raum und ich konnte ihr im Stillen nur zustimmen.

„Danke für die Blumen Mädels, aber ich fürchte ich muss euch enttäuschen." Mischte sich da plötzlich wie aus dem nichts die Stimme von jemandem ein. Erschrocken darüber dass uns irgendwer die ganze Zeit belauscht hatte drehten wir uns ziemlich wütend in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Wir mussten feststellen, dass Remus Lupin höchstpersönlich hinter uns stand.

„Bei Merlin. Remus erschreck uns doch nicht so.", rief ich aus und Alice mit ihrer aufbrausenden Art fuhr ihn im selben Zug auch gleich an.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich überhaupt dazu uns zu belauschen? Was fällt dir ein?"

„Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein Prevett", hörten wir eine weitere Stimme, die mir leider mehr als bekannt war und im nächsten Augenblick trat Sirius Black an Remus' Seite. Klasse. Natürlich. Wo Sirius Black war konnte Potter nicht weit sein. Leider hatte ich auch dieses Mal wie so oft im Leben, zu meinem Leidwesen, Recht. Manchmal ist es wirklich ein Fluch.

„Ja, genau.", tönte eben jener in diesem Moment und kam aus einer Regalreihe schräg hinter uns zum Vorschein. Langsam kam es mir so vor als wären wir in einer Firmenkantine. Hatten die alle kein eigenes Leben?

„Außerdem", legte Potter noch einmal nach, „ist es ja nicht so als hättet ihr gerade geheime Staatsgespräche geführt und leise wart ihr im übrigem auch nicht gerade.", fügte Potter noch selbstgerecht hinzu. Natürlich nicht ohne sich vorher nochmal durch die Haare zu fahren. Wie mich das aufregte! Das machte mich doch glatt wahnsinnig!

„Weißt du Potter, Leute mit Anstand würden einfach weghören. Aber was rede ich da eigentlich? Du weißt ja nicht mal was Anstand ist.", wütend starrte ich ihn an in der Hoffnung mein Todesblick würde endlich einmal funktionieren. Ich muss nicht erst erwähnen, dass Potter noch ziemlich lebendig vor mir stand, oder?

„Weiß du, Evans, jetzt kommt die gute Nachricht des Tages. Du hast noch ein ganzes Jahr um mir beizubringen was Anstand ist und da wir uns im nächsten Jahr häufiger sehen werden, stehen deine Erfolgschancen gar nicht mal so schlecht.", verkündete er mir mit einem tausend Watt grinsen, was mir definitiv auf den Magen schlug.

„Was meinst du damit?" Abwartend und ahnungslos was er mir schon wieder mitteilen wollte sah ich ihn an. Mein Gehirn versuchte verzweifelt die Andeutungen zu entschlüsseln, die er mir gemacht hatte und ich war mir sicher dass er es mir an der Nasenspitze ansah, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte. Und darüber freute sich dieser Idiot auch noch! Auch Black schien sich über meine Ahnungslosigkeit zu amüsieren. Einzig Remus lächelte leicht gequält in meine Richtung.

Mit Spannung warteten Alice und ich, dass einer der Jungs die Stille durchbrach. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ Potter sich endlich dazu herab und meinte mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, dass nichts Gutes verheißen konnte: „Ihr habt auf den falschen Rumtreiber gesetzt. Nicht Remus ist der neue Schulsprecher, sondern ich." Zum Beweis zog er auch noch das Abzeichen aus seinem Umhang und hielt es mir unter die Nase.

„Das kann Dumbledore unmöglich ernst meinen! Keiner der auch nur einen Funken Intelligenz besitzt würde dich zum Schulsprecher machen", fauchte Alice Potter ungläubig an. Ich stand währenddessen noch unter Schock.

„Meine liebste Alice. Das ist doch kein Grund ausfallend zu werden. Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie erleichtert ich bin, dass ausgerechnet Lily meine Partnerin ist" dabei besaß er auch noch die Frechheit mich mit einem bedeutungsvollen Grinsen zu bedenken. „Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung es wäre ein langweiliger Streber und das würde mein absoluter Alptraum dieses Jahr werden, aber so ist es als würde ein Traum in Erfüllung gehen."

Dass diese Neuigkeit gerade den Boden unter meinen Füßen ins Wanken brachte bemerkte allein Alice. Schon bei der Vorstellung Potter rund um die Uhr ertragen zu müssen verlor ich dermaßen die Selbstbeherrschung, dass ich ihm am liebsten gleich an Ort und Stelle den Kopf herunter gerissen hätte. Zeit für eine kleine Kampfansage. Bedrohlich baute ich mich vor ihm auf, was bei meinen 1,60 im Gegensatz zu seinen mit Sicherheit 1,80 nicht unbedingt einfach war: „Ich an deiner Stelle wäre mir da nicht so sicher Potter. Glaub mir, wenn du anfängst mir mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen, dann werde ich dir diesen Gefallen gern erwidern. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich muss zur Toilette. Mir ist gerade etwas sauer aufgestoßen."

Damit drehte ich mich um und ging zielstrebig aus dem Laden. Im Hintergrund hörte ich Alice Potter noch ein „Du bist so ein Idiot Potter" an den Kopf werfen, bevor sie mir folgte.

Was habe ich euch am Anfang gesagt? Ahnungslosigkeit kann so etwas tollen sein. Doch leider war auch dieser Zug, wie so oft in meinem Leben, schon abgefahren.


	2. 2 The death of me

Okay. Zugegeben. Mein letztes Zusammentreffen mit Lily lief leider nicht ganz so wie geplant. Gut, die gefühlten 700 davor auch nicht, aber ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung hätte sie schon zeigen können. Irgendwann musste sie doch kapieren, wie ernst es mir war und dass wir im Prinzip perfekt zueinander passten. Bei Merlin, die ganze Schülerschaft wusste, was ich für Lily empfand. Nur an ihr schien das spurlos vorbei zu gehen. Dabei würde ich wirklich alles für diese Frau tun.

Naja, mir blieb noch ein Jahr. Ein Jahr Lily Evans davon zu überzeugen, dass ich der richtige für sie war. Ein Jahr in dem ich Sirius wahrscheinlich endgültig an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben würde. Mal ganz zu schweigen vom Rest der Rumtreiber. Aber mal ehrlich: Waren Freunde nicht genau dazu da? Das zählte doch quasi zum Berufsrisiko.

Nachdenklich sah ich auf das Abzeichen, dass in meiner Hand ruhte. Dumbledore. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Warum nicht Remus? Denn mal ehrlich: jeder weiß, dass er der bessere Schulsprecher wäre. Der geeignetere Partner für Lily. Vermutlich einer der Gründe warum Lily mit ihm befreundet war. Die Beiden waren sich so verdammt ähnlich. Mit einem leichten Stechen in der Magengegend dachte ich an das Gespräch der Mädchen zurück. Lily hätte sich mit Sicherheit auch lieber Remus als Partner gewünscht. Bei diesem Gedanken entfuhr mir ein schwermütiges Seufzen. Manchmal fiel es mir wirklich schwer, nicht sauer auf Remus zu sein, aber letzten Endes konnte er am wenigsten dafür.

„Prongs! Jetzt mach endlich! Sonst verpassen wir noch den Zug und du kannst dir gleich selbst Punkte abziehen!"

Damit wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, die mir schon so oft in meinem Kopf herum geschwirrt waren. So langsam kam ich mir vor wie ein Mädchen. Mit einem erneuten Seufzen stand ich auf, heftete mir das Abzeichen an meinen Umhang und überprüfte ein letztes Mal, ob ich auch nichts vergessen hatte. Während ich meinen Koffer die Treppen herunter fliegen ließ, sah ich mich nach meinem besten Freund um, den ich noch in seinem Zimmer vermutete.

Plötzlich hörte ich von unten ein seltsames Krachen und lautes Gefluche.

„Prongs! Wenn du schon deinen verdammten Koffer die Treppen runter fliegen lässt, dann schau gefälligst hin, dass du niemanden erschlägst!". Lachend lief ich die Treppe herunter. „Ach, Pad. Ich glaube auf die paar Gehirnzellen kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an."

Da mischte sich die Stimme meiner Mutter ein: „Jungs. Euch kann man keine zwei Minuten allein lassen." Tadelnd kam sie auf uns zu und unterzog Sirius einer kurzen Musterung. Nachdem sie ihn offensichtlich für völlig unbeschädigt hielt, wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder uns beiden zu. Die Art wie sie dabei ihre Arme in die Hüften stemmte, verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Ich möchte dieses Schuljahr nicht von Eulen belästigt werden, die mir mitteilen, dass meine Jungs mal wieder Mist gebaut haben. Ist das klar?", streng sah sie uns an und ich gebe es nicht gern zu, aber in diesen Momenten wagte nicht einmal ich es ihr zu widersprechen.

„Ja, Mutter", antworteten wir ihr gleichzeitig, wohlwissend, dass wir dieses Versprechen nie würden einhalten können. Immerhin waren wir Rumtreiber. Unser Ruf stand auf dem Spiel und dieses Jahr mit meinem Posten als Schulsprecher wurden uns ganz neue Dimensionen eröffnet.

„ Wisst ihr, wenn ihr euch schon die Mühe macht mich anzulügen, dann versucht es das nächste Mal mit etwas mehr Überzeugungskraft. Selbst das schlechteste Spickoskop der Welt hätte euch jetzt überführt.", sagte sie und schien alles andere als zufrieden.

Mit einem Seufzen fuhr sie fort: „Ist ja auch egal. Was ich eigentlich mit euch besprechen wollte…Ähm…", unsicher sah sie uns an. Gut. Das was jetzt kam, war ihr wohl wirklich wichtig und sie wusste wohl nicht so genau wie sie es uns mitteilen sollte. Das war es, was mich wirklich beunruhigte.

„Vielleicht anders. Wie viel habt ihr von dem mitbekommen was in der Zaubererwelt vor sich geht?", fragte sie uns im ernsten Ton.

„Du meinst die Sache mit Voldemort?", versicherte sich Sirius und bekam ein Nicken als Bestätigung von meiner Mutter.

„Wir wissen, dass man ihn nicht ignorieren sollte, so wie es das Ministerium anscheinend noch macht.", antworte ich.

„Ja, er ist nicht irgendein Spinner dem niemand zuhört. Im Gegenteil, ihm hören viel zu viele zu. Keine Ahnung wie er das macht, aber er scheint bei den alten Zaubererfamilien auf einen Nerv und sehr viel Sympathie gestoßen zu sein.", ergänzte Sirius.

„Dann wisst ihr auch was er vor hat? Eine Art Reinigung des Blutes der magischen Gemeinschaft?"

„Ja, wir wissen das alles. Schließlich können auch wir, entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung, Zeitung lesen. Warum willst du das alles wissen?", inzwischen beunruhigt sah ich sie an. Auch Sirius schien kein gutes Gefühl zu haben.

„Wir wurden mit einem geheimen Auftrag betraut. Die Einzelheiten kann ich euch nicht verraten, aber ich wollte das euch klar ist wie wichtig das für unsere Zukunft ist.", abwartend sah sie uns an während wir begannen eins und eins zusammen zuzählen.

„Die schicken euch Merlin wer weiß wohin, obwohl sie wissen wie gefährlich das ist?! Das kann das Ministerium nicht machen!", erwiderte ich aufgebracht.

„James. Wir sind Auroren. Das ist unser Job. Wir wussten dass es eines Tages so einen Auftrag geben könnte. Wir haben uns damals bewusst entschieden und wir tun eigentlich nichts anderes als sonst auch."

„Scheinbar ja aber doch. Sonst hättest du jetzt nichts gesagt. Was ist an diesem Auftrag so anders?", wollte ich von ihr wissen.

„Der Gegner.", kam Sirius meiner Mum zuvor. „Das ist nicht irgendein Spinner. Die Leute hören ihm zu, oder er verhext und erpresst sie. Jedenfalls hat er schon jetzt viel zu viel Macht. Was ist anders mit diesem Auftrag? Habt ihr keine Rückvericherung? Keine Reißleine?"

„James, Sirius bitte. Ich darf euch dazu nichts sagen. Versteht doch. Ihr habt doch mitbekommen was hier vor geht. Ihr habt es selbst gerade gesagt: irgendwer muss ihn stoppen, wenn schon das Ministerium nur tatenlos zusieht. Sirius, du weißt am besten dass das stimmt."

Das war falsch, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Das hier fühlte sich nicht an, wie ein Abschied auf Zeit, sondern wie ein Abschied für immer. Sie benahm sich als wäre es durchaus wahrscheinlich, dass wir sie nie wieder lebend sehen würden.

„Mom-" – „Keine Sorge James. Ich habe deine Bitte nicht vergessen."

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich will mit. Ich werde kämpfen." Neben mir nickte Sirius bekräftigend. „Wenn es stimmt, was wir alles mitbekommen haben, dann könnt ihr jede Hilfe gebrauchen." – „Nein!", fuhr meine Mutter dazwischen. „Ihr seid noch lange nicht so weit. Das was euch da draußen erwartet übersteigt eure Fähigkeiten bei weitem und zuerst werdet ihr beide die Schule abschließen. Wir werden euch nicht dieses eine Jahr eurer Kindheit nehmen." Empört wollten Sirius und ich beteuern, dass wir mit Sicherheit keine Kinder mehr waren, aber meine Mutter kam uns erneut zuvor. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Aber ihr seid eben auch keine Erwachsenen. Glaubt mir. Ihr werdet noch früh genug erfahren müssen, was es heißt da draußen zu bestehen."

„Mom-"

„Nein James. Wahrscheinlich reagiere ich auch einfach über. Ich wollte nur, dass ihr wisst, was hier los geht. Vielleicht macht ihr uns ja auch jetzt weniger Ärger. Man wird ja noch hoffen können, oder? Und jetzt Schluss. Ihr müsst los, sonst kommt ihr zu spät. Von eurem Vater soll ich euch viele Grüße ausrichten. Er musste heute früh zu einem Einsatz.", damit zog sie mich und auch Sirius in eine Umarmung und wir wussten beide: Widerstand war zwecklos. „Okay und jetzt macht mich stolz.", lächelnd trat sie zurück.

Widerwillig trat ich zurück und winkte ihr mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl zum Abschied. Wohl wissend dass ich an der Situation sowieso nichts ändern würde können, griff ich nach meinem Koffer und apparierte nach einem „Passt auf euch auf." zum Gleis. Kurze Zeit später tauchte auch Sirius neben mir auf.

Auch hier dasselbe Bild wie überall: gehetzte, verängstigt wirkende Menschen. Die Anspannung war deutlich zu spüren, während wir uns einen Weg durch die Masse bahnten. Uns begegneten einige bekannte Gesichter, die nicht weniger bedrückt wirkten.

„Was meinte deine Mum eigentlich mit dem: Ich hab es nicht vergessen? Um was hast du sie gebeten?", fragte Sirius. „Nichts wichtiges", wiegelte ich schnell ab und versuchte im Ganzen Gedränge meinen Rotschopf auszumachen. Dieser ganze Wahn vom reinen Blut… am liebsten würde ich Lily rund um die Uhr überwachen lassen. Leider schien sie sich sehr erfolgreich tarnen zu können.

„Hey, Prongs. Sieh mal da ist Moony.", stupste Sirius mich an und zeigte auf eine Menschengruppe, die weiter links von uns stand. In diesem Moment sah ich auch sie. Wie sie gerade ihre wunderschönen roten Haare in den Nacken warf und über etwas lachte, was ganz offensichtlich aus Remus' Mund gekommen war. Verdammt. Sie hatten viel zu viel Spaß.

„Prongs, reiß dich zusammen. Ich glaube nicht dass es deine Chancen verbessert, wenn du das was du gerade vorhast wirklich durchziehen willst.", hielt Sirius mich zurück und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von mir. Entschuldigend hob er die Hände. „Ich meine ja nur" – „Ja, du hast ja Recht. Es geht mir einfach nur gegen den Strich. Ich bin derjenige der ihr hinterher läuft, sie ständig nach einem Date fragt und ihr überall Hilfe anbietet, wenn sie gerade welche braucht. Und was macht Remus bitte? Diskutiert mit ihr über die Auswirkungen eines Schrumpftrankes auf Riesen…", verzweifelt warf ich die Arme in die Luft um meinen Ärger zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Ich beschloss jedoch mich zusammenzureißen und wir setzten unseren Weg zu Remus fort.

„Hey, Moony alter Freund! Was macht die Zauberkunst?", begrüßten wir ihn. Danach wandten wir uns an den Rest der Gruppe. „Prevett. Evans.", begrüßten wir auch die beiden und bekamen ein äußerst herzliches „Potter. Black." zurück. Es dauerte auch keine zwei Sekunden da drehte Lily sich zu ihrer Freundin und sie beschlossen sich schon mal ein freies Abteil zu suchen. Es gelang mir nicht ganz einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, sodass Remus sich wohl dazu genötigt fühlte mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Doch dann fiel mir ja siedend heiß etwas ein, was schlagartig ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht zauberte und den ganzen Rest den ich heute erfahren hatte in den Hintergrund treten ließ. An den Gedanken Schulsprecher zu sein konnte ich mich einfach noch nicht gewöhnen.

„Sag mal Prongs hat Evans dir gerade ihre Liebe gestanden und wir haben es nur nicht mitbekommen, oder warum grinst du so vor dich hin?", fragte Remus mich misstrauisch, der wohl meine Stimmungsschwankung mitbekommen hatte.

„Ich glaube lieber Moony, du vergisst, wen du hier vor dir hast.", erwiderte ich nur geheimnisvoll und konnte nicht verhindern, dass mein Grinsen immer größere Ausmaße annahm.

„Keine Chance, Moony. Ich hab heute Morgen auch schon versucht vernünftig mit ihm zu reden. Kannst du voll vergessen. Im übrigem, Prongs. Das Gespräch von vorhin hab ich noch nicht vergessen. Ich will immer noch wissen was deine Mutter gemeint hat.", kommentierte Sirius das Ganze.

„Ach Leute. Ich glaube nicht ich bin das Problem, sondern ihr. Denn dank der Auszeichnung hier, die nicht du sondern ich bekommen habe – was mir im übrigem immer noch sehr leid tut - werde ich Evans spätestens in zehn Minuten sowieso wieder sehen und dann habe ich sie ganz für mich allein. Das Beste ist natürlich, dass sie nicht einfach gehen kann und wohl oder übel mit mir reden muss.", antwortete ich selbstgefällig.

„Also weißt du Prongs, so wie du das formulierst hab ich direkt Angst um Evans.", feixte Sirius vor sich hin und ich hatte das Gefühl dass mir etwas Wichtiges entging. „Ja, wenn es nicht Lily wäre –bei der wir ja alle wissen, dass sie sich wehren kann- würde ich dich zu ihrem eigenen Schutz direkt hier festleinen.", unterstütze Remus diese ganze Farce noch.

„Ihr beide seid unverbesserlich. So was nennt sich Freunde. Wo ist Wormtail? Vielleicht bekomme ich ja wenigstens von ihm die angemessene Unterstützung, die mir zusteht."

„Ach, der wird wieder auf den letzten Drücker auftauchen. Du kennst doch Wormy."

„Moony hat Recht. Es ist wohl das Beste wenn wir es den Mädels gleich tun und uns ein freies Abteil suchen, bevor wir uns eines teilen müssen mit irgendwelchen Idioten.", stimmte Sirius ihm zu und wir machten uns auf den Weg. Nachdem wir die Koffer in den Zug gezerrt hatten, fanden wir nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten ein leeres Abteil in dem wir uns ausbreiten konnten.

„Schon komisch, dass das unsere letzte Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts sein soll", sprach Moony das aus was wir alle dachten.

„Gutes Stichwort", bemerkte Sirius und klatschte dabei mit einem Eifer in die Hände, sodass ich schon ahnte was jetzt kam. Er sprach seit Wochen von nichts anderem. „Da dies unser letztes Jahr sein wird müssen wir etwas Großes planen. Etwas Unvergessliches. Wir wollen doch in die Annalen von Hogwarts eingehen. Unvergessen. Originell. Rumtreiber. Noch Generationen nach uns werden von uns hören und sich wünschen sie wären mit uns zur Schule gegangen.", sagte er mit einem glänzen in den Augen. „Ich schwöre dir Moony, das hat er den ganzen Sommer geübt", meinte ich grinsend. Sirius überhörte meinen Kommentar allerdings geflissentlich. „Also was wir brauchen ist etwas noch nie dagewesenes. Jemand eine Idee?", beendete er seine flammende Rede und sah uns der Reihe nach erwartungsvoll an.

„Sorry, Alter.", sagte ich. „Aber mir ist noch nichts eingefallen, was auch nur annähernd deinen Ansprüchen entspricht."

„Prongs, du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht hängen lassen. Das liegt doch nur an diesem dämlichen Abzeichen. Du bist zahm geworden. Klasse. Dann hat Dumbledore ja genau das erreicht was er wollte.", eingeschnappt saß er mir gegenüber und sah mich herausfordernd an.

„Ich bin nicht zahm geworden. Überhaupt hat das damit gar nichts zu tun. Ich denke. Siehst du?", sagte ich du und holte meinen Schnatz aus der Tasche, den ich in meinem aller ersten Spiel gefangen hatte. Er hatte mir schon gute Dienste erwiesen, da ich mit dessen Hilfe schon öfters auf gute Ideen gekommen war, die wir dann im Kollektiv noch perfektionierten. Er half mir meine Gedanken zu ordnen und zu fokussieren.

In diesem Moment ertönte der Abpfiff und der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. Sehnsüchtig starrte ich aus dem Fenster und meine Gedanken begannen weite Kreise zu ziehen.

„Hey, Moony. Du sollst auch nachdenken! Nur weil du immer noch Vertrauensschüler bist, heißt das auf keinen Fall, dass du dich zurücklehnen darfst." –

„Hör mal-"

„Nichts ist mit: Hör mal", sagte Sirius empört. „Prongs ist immerhin Schulsprecher und macht-"

„Scheiße!", erschrocken fuhr ich hoch. Ich war ja Schulsprecher. Und wo sollte der, also ich, jetzt eigentlich sein? Richtig. Im Schulsprecherabteil. Bei Lily. „Sie wird mir den Kopf abreißen. Ich muss los. Sonst hat Gryffindor schon vor Schuljahresbeginn keine Punkte mehr, weil Lily mir alle abgezogen hat.", verabschiedete ich mich schnell und hastete aus dem Abteil.

Wären die Gänge leer gewesen, hätte ich es mit Sicherheit noch pünktlich geschafft. Aber so hatte ich keine Chance. Überall standen kleine Gruppen und unterhielten sich. Natürlich mitten im Gang. Wo auch sonst? Das Gepäck, was zusätzlich noch daneben stand, tat sein übriges und machte das Ganze zu einem Hindernisparcours erster Güte. Tja, und ich war leider gerade dabei durchzufallen. Und das auf so vielen verschiedenen Ebenen. Da ich nicht ganz so konzentriert war, wie ich es hätte sein sollen lief ich schon nach den ersten 20 Metern in die erstbeste Person rein, die gerade aus einem der Abteile kam und riss sie mit mir zu Boden.

„Au. Potter! Jetzt pass doch mal auf!"

Natürlich von allen Leuten auf diesem Planeten musste ich ausgerechnet Lilys beste Freundin umrennen. „Sorry, Prevett. Hab dich gar nicht aus dem Abteil kommen sehen."

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder bei der Geschwindigkeit", erwiderte sie bissig. Lily hatte eindeutig schlechten Einfluss auf sie. „Es tut mir leid, okay?", bat ich sie nochmal um Verzeihung und meine Tonlage rutschte dabei förmlich auf den Knien vor ihr rum. Ich richtete mich auf und hielt Alice meine Hand hin. „Alles klar bei dir?", fragte ich sie während ich ihr aufhalf.

„Ja, sollte alles noch dran sein. Für die blauen Flecke schuldest du mir was Potter."

„Ja, ja.", wiegelte ich schnell ab und hastete weiter. Zu meinem Leidwesen musste ich zugeben, dass ich auch dieses Mal nicht sonderlich weit kam. Dieses Mal jedoch stellte sich mir das Hindernis mit voller Absicht in den Weg und ich konnte gerade noch so einen Zusammenstoß verhindern.

„Sieh mal einer an. Wen haben wir denn da?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Schniefelus. Ich habs eilig." – „Was denn? Muss klein Potty ganz schnell zu Black Beauty?" So wie er gerade vor mir stand musste ich echt noch meinen letzten Rest Geduld raus kramen, sonst hätte ich ihn garantiert kreuz und quer durch gehext. Leider schien Snape sich dessen bewusst zu sein.

„Hey Potter. Ich hab gehört deine Eltern haben sich den Verlierern angeschlossen. Ich habe 20 Galleonen gewettet, dass sie es keine 2 Monate schaffen. Was meinst du?", fragte er mich mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Ich reagierte sofort. Blitzschnell zog ich meinen Zauberstab und schleuderte Snape gegen die Wand. Wie immer war er viel zu langsam um dem auch nur irgendetwas entgegensetzen zu können. Ich dagegen hatte Mühe mich zu beherrschen.

„Noch einmal… Wenn du es nur noch einmal wagst so über meine Eltern zu sprechen, wirst du dieses Jahr keine einzige ruhige Minute haben.", presste ich hervor.

„Willst du mir etwa drohen, Potter?"

„Nein. Keine Drohung. Das ist ein Versprechen. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte. Lily erwartet mich und ich würde sie nur ungern weiter warten lassen." Damit stieß ich mich schwer atmend von der Wand ab, gegen die ich Snape gepresst hielt und wandte mich um zum gehen.

„Du machst dir doch nicht etwa immer noch Hoffnungen Potter? Sie wird sich niemals in jemanden wie dich verlieben können. Niemals. Hörst du?", schrie Snape mir wutentbrannt nach.

Ich antwortete mit Hilfe meines mittleren Fingers und ging ungerührt weiter. Okay, ich gebe es zu. Es kostete mich meine ganze Willenskraft mich nicht noch einmal umzudrehen und ihm eine zu scheuern. Denn wenn ich ehrlich war, sahen meine Chancen bei Lily tatsächlich nicht allzu rosig aus…

Völlig außer Atem kam ich einige Augenblicke später vor dem Abteil der Schulsprecher an und bereitete mich schon mal seelisch und moralisch auf die bevorstehende Standpauke vor. Das eine kommen würde stand da völlig außer Frage. Schließlich war ich dank meiner Zusammenstöße jetzt schon fast eine viertel Stunde zu spät. Ich holte also nochmal tief Luft und stieß dann die Tür zum Abteil der Schulsprecher auf. Erwartungsvoll sah ich mich um und entdeckte Lily am Tisch. Eine sehr wütend aussehende Lily.

„POTTER! Wie schön dass du es einrichten konntest." Ihre Stimme klang dabei gefährlich ruhig, was mich beunruhigte und mich dazu veranlasste schon einmal innerlich in Deckung zu gehen. Abwartend sah ich sie also an und bewegte mich ganz langsam in Richtung des Tisches. Offenbar beging ich damit allerdings einen größeren Fehler als mir bewusst war.

„Ehrlich Potter? Ist das dein ernst? Deine Verspätung ist dir nicht mal eine Entschuldigung wert? Ich bekomme nicht mal eine dämliche Ausrede zu hören? Nicht mal DAS?"

Wenn sie wütend ist, ist sie noch beeindruckender. Dann fangen ihre wunderschönen grünen mandelförmigen Augen an zu blitzen. Ihre Wangen nehmen einen schönen Rotton an und sie streckt ihr Kinn angriffslustig nach vorn. Okay, vielleicht wäre es doch besser zu versuchen etwas zu sagen, anstatt sie anzustarren. „Lily-"

„Nein, Potter. Ich will es gar nicht hören. Nicht eine einzige deiner erbärmlichen Ausreden. Und für dich immer noch Evans!", fuhr sie mich an und mit einem letzten Todesblick, den sie anscheinend nur mir gewidmet hatte, drehte sie sich um und starrte demonstrativ aus dem Fenster.

Na super. Alles war wieder so wie immer: Lily war mal wieder wütend und ich mal wieder sauer. Schön dass sich unsere Gefühle wenigstens gegen ein und dieselbe Person richteten. Nämlich mich.


	3. 3 Freakshow

Das war ja so klar. Was hatte Dumbledore sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? James Potter und Schulsprecher? Verantwortungsbewusstsein, Organisationstalent und ein Mindestmaß an Pünktlichkeit. Viel mehr brauchte es doch gar nicht. Und Dumbledore musste ausgerechnet diesen Einen an der Schule auswählen, der so ziemlich das Gegenteil von allem war. Und ich hatte doch tatsächlich geglaubt –naiv wie ich nun mal bin- dass er vielleicht doch in der Lage sein könnte an sich zu arbeiten. Dumme Lily.

Wütend starrte ich nun aus dem Fenster und fühlte mich wie ein zweijähriges trotziges Kind. Allein deswegen hasste ich ihn. Er brachte eine völlig andere Seite in mir zum Vorschein, die ich noch nicht mal wirklich mochte. Ich wollte so nicht sein, aber irgendetwas ließ ständig alle Sicherungen durch knallen sobald sich dieser Idiot auch nur auf drei Metern näherte. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich wahr, wie Potter sich mir gegenüber fallen ließ.

„Evans. Es tut mir leid, okay? Und ich habe keine Ausrede, weil es für mein zuspätkommen keine gibt. Zumindest keine, die du verdient hättest. Es war allein mein Fehler. Ich kann dir nur sagen, wie leid es mir tut und das ich mich bemühen werde keine Strafe, sondern eine Hilfe zu sein. Ich will mich wirklich bessern Evans. Aber gib mir ein bisschen Zeit, okay?"

Innerlich seufzte ich. Na toll. Jetzt konnte ich unmöglich noch sauer sein und das obwohl er gerade unwissentlich einen Rekord gebrochen hatte. Ich meine Hallo? Noch nie hatte er, oder irgendwer anders es geschafft mich wütend zu machen, bevor er mich mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrte. Normalerweise geschah dies immer später und in seinem Fall spätestens eine Minute nach seinem auftauchen, wegen seines Auftauchens.

„Okay. Dieses eine Mal, Potter.", sagte ich und richtete meinen Blick auf ihn. „Aber bilde dir bloß nicht ein, dass ich die ganze Arbeit alleine mache, oder dass ich es zulasse dass du deine Stellung zu Gunsten deiner Freunde ausnutzt. Haben wir uns verstanden, Potter?"

„Ja.", sagte er und sah mir dabei tief in die Augen. Das konnte er wirklich gut. Ich war fast überzeugt.

„Gut, dann können wir ja jetzt endlich anfangen", sagte ich, wobei ich es mir nicht nehmen ließ das ‚endlich' noch einmal deutlich zu betonen.

„Okay. Was müssen wir machen?", fragend sah Potter mich an und ich seufzte genervt auf. „Potter mach die Augen auf. Vor dir liegt ein Brief von Mc Gonagall." Potter nahm sich ohne noch irgendwie zu äußern die Liste und überflog sie kurz, während ich verkündete, dass ich die ersten Punkte schon erledigt hatte, während ich warten musste.

Wow, dachte ich mir und begann mir innerlich beruhigend zuzusprechen, bevor ich tatsächlich wieder anfangen würde zu schreien und das wäre mit Sicherheit nicht sonderlich produktiv. Also: einatmen. Ausatmen. Einatmen.

Da unterbrach Potter die kurzzeitige Stille. „Ist alles okay bei dir? Du atmest so komisch."

Ich schloss die Augen. „Potter. Treib es nicht zu weit."

„Okay, okay. Dann müssen wir jetzt noch die Vertrauensschüler einweisen und für die Rundgänge einteilen?" – „Jep."

Ich nickte zustimmend und wir machten uns an die Arbeit. Die Einteilung ging überraschender weise relativ schnell und Potter stellte sich als äußerst effektiv heraus, was mich doch ziemlich überraschte. Danach sprachen wir noch kurz ab, was wir den Vertrauensschülern mitteilen mussten und begaben uns danach gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Wagon der Vertrauensschüler. Die waren im Gegensatz zu uns Schulsprechern wenigstens pünktlich. Wobei ich dafür natürlich absolut nichts konnte.

Wo wir gerade bei Potter waren fiel mir auf, dass auch die anderen Vertrauensschüler ziemlich überrascht von Potters Anwesenheit schienen. Ungläubige Blicke wanderten von mir zu ihm und im Raum machte sich eine zunehmende Stille bemerkbar. Die jedoch schnell durch zunehmendes Gemurmel ersetzt wurde.

„Was denn? Potter und das Schlammblut? Kein Wunder dass die Schule vor die Hunde geht.", kam es aus Richtung der Slytherins.

Potter zögerte nicht eine Sekunde und baute sich drohend vor ihnen auf. „Pass auf was du sagst Nott, oder hast du vergessen-"

„POTTER! Was glaubst du eigentlich was du da tust?", ging ich wütend dazwischen. Ich brauchte keinen Beschützer.

„Aber das kannst du doch unmöglich auf dir sitzen lassen! Die sollen-"

„Die sollen nichts anderes als sich setzen Potter, damit wir anfangen können", fuhr ich ihn an und duldete keinen Widerspruch. Denn wenn ich ehrlich war, machte es mir schon lange nichts mehr aus, was sie zu mir sagten. Damit hatte ich mich inzwischen abgefunden und ändern konnte ich es sowieso nicht. Also was sollte es.

„Aber-" – „NEIN, POTTER! Nichts aber! So und wenn jetzt alle mal die Klappe halten würden. Desto schneller sind wir hier wieder draußen und desto mehr Punkte behaltet ihr für euer Haus." Wütend starrte ich in die Runde und fast augenblicklich trat totenstille ein. Fast.

„Ich würde sagen, dass war deutlich, wer von den Beiden den Zauberstab in der Hand hat.", hörte man eine kleine Ravenclaw noch kichern. So wie es aussah kannte sie mich aber wirklich schlecht.

„Schön das sich gleich jemand freiwillig meldet der die Ablage macht. Danke dir.", meinte ich liebenswürdig und fast gleichzeitig verschwand das dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht des Mädchens. Tja, Pech gehabt. Die Ablage war so ziemlich die schrecklichste Aufgabe die man abstauben konnte. Man leerte wöchentlich den Beschwerde Briefkasten, sah die Beschwerden durch, bearbeitete sie und heftete sie fein säuberlich ab. Sollte etwas Ernstzunehmendes unter den Sachen sein, wurden die Schulsprecher und bei Bedarf die Schulleitung informiert. Das kam allerdings einmal in 10 Jahren vor. Also nie. Hauptsächlich war man also einfach nur genervt.

Nachdem wir dann die Passwörter verteilt und die Einteilung für die Rundgänge bekannt gegeben hatten, kamen wir dann zum meiner Ansicht nach heiklen Teil.

„Gut, dann möchten wir euch um Mithilfe beim diesjährigen Weihnachtsball bitten", verkündete Potter die Katastrophe diesen Jahres schlechthin. Ich mochte solche Bälle nicht und wenn ich sage ich mag sie nicht, dann ist das fasst noch ein Euphemismus.

Erwartungsvoll sah Potter in die Runde und schon begann die versammelte Weiblichkeit albern zu kichern und Potter bekam etliche mehr oder weniger subtile Blicke zugeworfen. Merlin, das war ja fast schon erbärmlich. Was fanden die nur alle an ihm? Die konnten doch nicht alle so hohl sein.

„James", begann da Veronica Fisher zu sprechen. „Weißt du schon mit wem du auf den Ball gehst?"

Gut. Offenbar doch und plötzlich genoss mein Kollege die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher weiblicher Personen im Raum. Die Höhe war jedoch, dass es ihm noch nicht mal etwas auszumachen schien. Im Gegenteil. Überheblich grinsend wandte er sich zu dem Mädchen.

„Noch habe ich mich nicht entschieden, wer in die engere Auswahl kommt, also-", sagte er und ließ seinen Satz bedeutungsvoll ausklingen, sodass jeder sich den Schluss selbst ausmalen konnte. Damit begann erneutes Getuschel unter den Mädchen.

„Das reicht jetzt. Können wir bitte zum wesentlichen zurückkommen?", fuhr ich vor allem die Beiden genervt an, die sich tief in die Augen sahen. Dieses Gesülze konnte man sich ja nicht mit anhören.

„Eifersüchtig, Evans?" – „Auf was bitte?", erwiderte ich angewidert. Allein die Vorstellung war abstrus.

„Entschuldigung" – „WAS?" Wow, Potter und ich synchron. Das war auch noch nicht dagewesen. Etwas verwirrt sah ich von Veronica, die uns unterbrochen hatte zum Rest. Alle starrten uns sehr gebannt an. Super und wieder mal war Potter schuld. Hätte er nicht einfach seine Fresse halten können? Aber nein. Jetzt würde ganz Hogwarts innerhalb von Minuten Bescheid wissen. Wobei auch das relativ zu sehen war, denn man würde wieder alles erzählen nur nicht die Wahrheit.

„Können wir dann weiter machen? Rummachen könnt ihr später auch noch.", sagte sie beleidigt und ich schwöre, wenn Potter in dem Moment nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre, hätte Hogwarts einen freien Posten als Vertrauensschüler.

„Ja, also. Äh…Mithilfe. Weihnachtsball…Genau. Also wie ich schon sagte, bitten wir um Mithilfe und ds nicht nur beim Aufbau vor Weihnachten, sondern auch um Ideen für die Dekoration und vor allem auch was das Programm angeht. es sei denn ihr wollt wieder so eine lahme Party wie letztes Jahr.", abwartend sah er in die Runde.

Miese kleine Schleimscheißer, dachte ich mir, als ich sah wie einer nach dem anderen den Kopf schüttelte. Schnaubend lehnte ich mich zurück und erntete einen fragenden Blick von Potter, den ich ignorierte. Wie gut erinnerte ich mich noch an das letzte Jahr und an die mangelnde Bereitschaft auch nur einen Finger zu krümmen. Alles war damals an Ian, Sarah und mir hängen geblieben. Der Höhepunkt jedoch, kam am Abend des Balls. Alle behaupteten damals, dass sie es ja gern anders gemacht hätten, aber Ian und Sarah wären ja gegen alle Vorschläge gewesen.

„Willst du irgendwas sagen, Evans?" „Nein", sagte ich bestimmt und mit einem Tonfall der ihm hoffentlich sagen würde dass er mich zu dem Thema besser in den nächsten fünf Minuten nicht mehr ansprechen sollte und übernahm.

„Also wer Ideen hat, kann jeder Zeit zu mir kommen-" „Chrm.", brachte James sich eindrucksvoll in Erinnerung. Oh, man am Ende würde diese ganze Veranstaltung zur Beach Party mutieren. „- uns kommen." korrigierte ich mich schnell. „ Und beim nächsten Treffen der Vertrauensschülerwird dann abgestimmt. Im November wird dann noch mal ein extra Treffen stattfinden an dem dann die Aufgaben verteilt werden. Fragen?"

„Ja", meldete sich Fisher zu Wort. „Das heißt theoretisch könnten wir auch einen Maskenball vorschlagen?" fragte sie und warf dabei ein Lächeln Richtung Potter. Merlin. Zaubere Verstand in ihr Hirn. Bitte.

„Klar", antwortete ebenjener. „Wir können machen was wir wollen. Wir müssen nur McGonagall überzeugen und ich verspreche euch, dass sollte nicht das Problem sein"

Vor meinen Augen wurde die Weihnachtsbeach Party immer realer. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Mc Gonagall doch widerstandsfähiger war, als es bei Potter klang.

„Wirklich, James?", begeistert funkelte die junge Ravenclaw Potter an. ich hatte selten etwas abartigeres gesehen.

„Natürlich", erwiderte er mit einer Selbstsicherheit in der Stimme die ich ihm gern heraus geprügelt hätte. Wie konnte man nur so… unmöglich sein? Bei Merlin. Mir fiel nicht mal ein passender Vergleich ein. Absolut unfassbar. Naja, wie heißt es so schön? Immer schön lächeln und Zähne zeigen. Man kann sie schließlich nicht alle umbringen.

Um der ganzen Show endgültig ein Ende zu setzen, erhob ich mich. „Gut. Damit hätten wir eigentlich alles geklärt. Wenn noch etwas sein sollte wisst ihr ja wo ihr uns findet."

Nach einem prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster, zeigte sich, dass es auch langsam Zeit wurde Schluss zu machen. Die Sonne stand schon tief und zeigte damit, dass wir Hogwarts immer näher kamen.

In der Hoffnung schnell hier raus und zu Alice zu kommen wandte ich mich fluchtartig zur Tür und-

„Hey Evans, jetzt warte doch mal!" Mist. genervt drehte ich mich um. „Was denn noch Potter?"

„Ganz ruhig. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob wir nachher zusammen zu dem Treffen mit McGonagall gehen wollen?"

Kurz überlegte ich, ob er das irgendwie zu seinem Vorteil auslegen könnte, aber da er das unmöglich als Date oder etwas anderes derartiges einstufen konnte, sagte ich kurzer Hand zu.

„Klasse. Also bis dann, Evans." Damit ließ er mich doch recht sprachlos stehen. Dieses dämliche Grinsen, welches er mir zugeworfen hatte machte mir irgendwie zu schaffen und während ich überlegte welche möglichen Gruben ich mir da schon wieder selbst geschaufelt hatte, bahnte ich mir einen Weg in Richtung Abteil. Dort fand ich eine sehr glückselige Alice vor. Irgendwie war mir das unheimlich. Überhaupt, war sie schon die ganze Zeit so unglaublich gut gelaunt. Kein Mensch war so gut gelaunt, wenn er nicht einen guten Grund hatte.

„Sag mal…hast du einen Aufheiterungszauber an dir versucht, oder hab ich was verpasst?", fragte ich sie, als ich in das Abteil trat.

„Frank hat geschrieben", sagte Alice als würde das alles erklären. Tat es vielleicht ja auch. Für sie. Für mich nicht.

„Muss ich dich erst mit einem Fluch belegen, oder sprichst du auch so?"

„Naja… Frank und ich… also wir…" – „Ja?" – Ungeduldig wedelte ich mit meinen Händen um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie etwas schneller reden sollte.

„Wir werden zusammen ziehen.", sprudelte es endlich aus ihr heraus. „Wow!". Okay jetzt war ich doch überrascht. Positiv selbstverständlich. Ich konnte Frank wirklich gut leiden. Er tat Alice gut und die zwei waren ein wirklich hübsches Paar. „Glückwunsch, Alice."

„Ja. er hat mich eben gefragt. hat mir eine Eule hinterher geschickt und mich gefragt. Lily, ich kanns einfach nicht glauben." Fassungslos glücklich sah sie mich an und zog mich in eine dicke Umarmung. „Also wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, beim Kisten schleppen… Du weißt ja, wo ich wohne." Ich wusste in diesem Moment, dass ich dieses Angebot nochmal bereuen würde. Alice besaß so unendlich viele Sachen. es würde Wochen dauern. Selbst mit Zauberei.

„Habt ihr eigentlich schon was im Auge? Oder wenigstens einen Ort?", fragte ich sie neugierig.

„Naja, Frank macht ja jetzt seine Ausbildung zum Auror in London und da ich mich auch bewerben möchte, entweder als Auror im Ministerium oder als Heilerin in St. Mungos, denke ich das wohl London eine ganz gute Wahl wäre. Naja und der Rest… Wir haben ja noch Zeit. Wo wir gerade davon sprechen. Du bist spät dran. Wie ist denn dein Treffen gelaufen? Sieht nicht so aus als hätte Potter es geschafft dich zur Weißglut zu treiben.", grinste sie mich immer noch an.

Dieses Mal konnte ich allerdings auch Schadenfreude ausmachen. „Bitte. Einfach nicht nachfragen. Ich habe es überlebt und er leider auch. Können wir es bitte dabei belassen?"

„Was denn? Hat er deine Lieblingsfrage noch gar nicht erwähnt? Ist er krank?"

„Nein. Glück für ihn. Sonst wäre er da mit Sicherheit nicht lebend rausgekommen.", antwortete ich ihr grimmig. Daraufhin ließ Alice ein tiefes Seufzen vernehmen, was ich inzwischen schon ziemlich gut kannte. es war der Auftakt zu ihrer Eigentlich-ist-Potter-doch-gar-nicht-so-übel-Rede. Darauf konnte ich ganz besonders heute wirklich verzichten. Deswegen nahm ich ihr gleich allen Wind aus den Segeln. „Nein. vergiss es. Du verstehst das nicht. Du bist nicht diejenige, die ständig vor der ganzen Schule bloßgestellt wird. Du bist nicht diejenige die ständig in peinliche Situationen gebracht wird. Und du bist auch nicht diejenige, über die sich der Rest der Schule das Maul zerreißt und das nur weil Potter kein `nein´ versteht. Er weiß, dass es mich nervt und an den Rand meiner Verzweiflung treibt und kann trotzdem nicht aufhören. Also egal was es ist Alice. Nein.", redete ich mich in Rage und damit war das Thema für mich auch gegessen.

„Okay. Okay. Friede. Bitte."

„Wow, wenn das bei dir schon unter Krieg läuft, will ich gar nicht wissen, wie du es bezeichnest, wenn Leute mit Zauberstäben aufeinander losgehen.", grinste ich sie an.

„Hey schau mal. Ich glaube wir sind da." – „Ja, wir werden definitiv langsamer. Dann mal los."

Wir standen auf und zogen uns langsam unsere Umhänge über, dabei vergewisserte ich mich ein letztes Mal, dass mein Abzeichen gut sichtbar angeheftet war.

„Ich glaube wir können uns Zeit lassen, oder Lily?", fragte Alice und ich stimmte mit einem Nicken zu. Ja, das würde definitiv wieder dauern heut.

„Die treten sich ja schon gegenseitig auf die Füße. Meine Güte. Denen muss doch klar sein, dass es genug Kutschen für alle gibt."

„Also wenn du mich fragst: je schneller desto besser. Ich hab Hunger", verkündete Alice und wie zur Bestätigung ließ ihr Magen ein lautes knurren hören, dass mich zum Lachen brachte.

„Ja, du siehst auch ganz ausgehungert aus", kicherte ich während wir uns langsam in die Schlange Richtung Ausgang einreihten, die sich vor unserem Abteil gebildet hatte. Noch nicht einmal aus dem Zug ausgestiegen hörte ich Hagrids vertraute Stimme, die die Erstklässler zusammentrommelte.

„Hey, Hagrid. Wie geht's?", rief ich ihm über die Menge hinweg zu.

„Lily. Alice. Schön euch beide wieder zu sehen. Ferien gut überstanden?". Besorgt sah er uns an und wir wussten Beide, dass diese Frage keine Floskel war.

„Ja, alles gut" – „Bei mir auch.", bestätigte ich Alice Aussage und warf ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu.

„Sehe ich euch zwei nächste Woche auf eine Tasse Tee?"

„Klar, siehst du uns. Du weißt doch, dass wir nicht lange ohne deine Kekse auskommen", sagte Alice und warf mir ein verstohlen gequältes Lächeln zu. Nur damit das keiner falsch versteht: Hagrid ist einer der nettesten Menschen die ich kenne, aber wenn er eines nicht kann dann ist es backen. was ihn allerdings keineswegs davon abhält. Seine Kekse bleiben ungenießbar und stahlhart. Sie würden auf jeden Fall prima Muntion abgeben, so viel steht fest.

„Dann werde ich gleich Morgen noch welche machen.", grinste er uns glücklich an. „Dann bis bald."

„Bis bald, Hagrid.", riefen wir ihm beide nach.

Inzwischen hatte sich der Bahnsteig beträchtlich gelehrt und so machten wir uns gemütlich auf zu den Kutschen. Nach nur 5 Minuten Wartezeit stiegen wir in eine der Kutschen und dachten uns schon eine Strategie aus, wie wir die Kekse unauffällig verschwinden lassen konnten.

Meistens steckte ich sie einfach in meine Tasche und hob sie bis zu den Ferien auf. der Schäferhund unserer Nachbarn liebte diese Kekse einfach.

Da öffnete sich die Tür zur Kutsche noch einmal und als ich sah wer sich da zu uns gesellen wollte, schlug meine Stimmung schlagartig um. Heute war einfach nicht mein Tag.

„Lily." – „Sev." Diese eintönige Begrüßung hatte sich zwischen uns so eingebürgert seit dem Vorfall in der 5. Klasse und es fiel mir immer noch schwer ihn so zu sehen, ohne das freundschaftliche Geplänkel. „Wie waren-"

„Nein", unterbrach ich ihn deswegen schnell. Bestimmt und mit einem sturen Ausdruck sah ich aus dem Fenster.

„Ich wollte-", setzte er erneut an und ich antwortete mit leicht gereizter Stimme. „Spar es dir einfach. es ist mir egal."

„Können wir nicht-" – „Ich hab es dir schon tausendmal-"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Türe der Kutsche noch einmal und ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen. Auch Alice begann unruhig auf ihrem Sitz herum zu rutschen.

„Hab ichs doch gewusst. Das konnte nur deine zarte Stimme sein, die ich da vernommen habe." Dabei grinste Potter erst mich und dann Alice an. Als sein Blick Alice erreicht hatte, registrierte er wem meine Worte gegolten hatten und sein Lächeln gefror.

„James, jetzt steig endlich ein. Das ist die letzte Kutsche und ich hab das Gefühl sie wird langsam unruhig.", hörte man Sirius von draußen meckern und ich kam nicht umhin zu bemerken dass er wohl recht hatte. Die Kutsch schien tatsächlich unruhig zu werden und ruckelte inzwischen leicht hin und her. „Außerdem geht die Auswahl bald los und die solltest du auf keinen Fall verpassen.", hörte man nun auch Remus, der Potter und Black in die Kutsch drängte ohne genau zu wissen auf was er sich da gerade einließ. Da Potter sich scheinbar immer noch nicht ganz gefasst hatte, stolperte er auch gleich über Alice Füße auf meinen Schoß.

„Au. Potter kannst du nicht aufpassen?" – „Sorry Lily, aber ich glaub das war meine Schuld", versuchte Remus zu retten, aber Potter hatte wie immer eigene Pläne sich in seinen Untergang zu reiten. „Ach, Evans. Daran dass ich auf dich fliege ist nur das Schicksal schuld."

Gerade als ich zu einer gepfefferten Antwort ansetzen wollte, wurde Potter von Sev gepackt und hochgezogen. das zog jedoch unweigerlich eine Kettenreaktion nach sich. Sowohl Black als auch Remus waren aufgesprungen und zogen Sev von Potter weg.

„Du hast sie doch gehört, Potter. Lass sie in Ruhe.", knurrte er drohend.

„Was denn Schniefelus. Warum so schlecht gelaunt?" Inzwischen hatten sich beide wieder aufgerichtet und standen sich gegenüber, die Hände an den Taschen. jeder zeit bereit den Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„Prongs", versuchte Remus sich einzumischen und sich dabei zwischen die Beiden zu drängen, doch Potter machte wie immer alles nur noch schlimmer.

Leider verstand ich nicht ganz was Sev ihm gesagt hatte, nur irgendwas mit einem Hund. Fakt war jedoch, das Potter sich dadurch provozieren ließ und in seine Tasche griff. Still betete ich, dass diese Fahrt bald ein Ende haben würde. So langsam kamen mir nämlich wirklich Zweifel, dass wir hier alle heil rauskommen würden.

Potter schien sich darum jedoch keine Gedanken zu machen und hielt Severus seinen Zauberstab drohend ins Gesicht. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde aufpassen, Schniefelus."

Jetzt war mein Fass endgültig voll. Voller Entschlossenheit schob ich mich zwischen die Beiden, stieß Potter auf meinen Platz und drückte auch Severus wieder auf seinen zurück. „Ihr setzt euch jetzt hin und bis zum Ende dieser Fahrt will ich nicht ein lautes Atmen von euch mehr hören." „Tut einfach so als wärt ihr an einem anderen Ort, damit wir diese Fahrt heil überstehen.", gab Alice mir Unterstützung.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Prevett.", zischte Sev und besiegelte damit den Moment an dem mir endgültig der Kragen platze.

„Wag es nicht!", drehte ich mich schnell zu Potter, der schon dabei gewesen war aufzuspringen. „Noch ein Wort von euch Beiden und ich hex durch, sodass ihr nicht mehr wisst wo oben und unten ist."

„Was denn Lily. Du willst es allein mit mir aufnehmen?" Verächtlich sah er mich an und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich was nur aus ihm geworden war. Was sie aus ihm gemacht hatten. So viel also zum Thema Verzeih-mir-dass-ich-dich-Schlammblut-genannt-habe.

Doch jetzt zog auch Remus seinen Zauberstab, der vorher Mühe gehabt hatte Potter im Zaun zu halten und richtete ihn auf Severus.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt-"

„HALTET DIE KLAPPE!", schrie ich den gesamten Wagon zusammen. „Es reicht! Es ist echt lieb von dir Remus, dass du mich verteidigen willst, aber glaub mir das ist es nicht wert. Jetzt setzt euch die 2 Minuten nochmal hin und reißt euch nochmal zusammen."

„Aber Lily. Er hat-" – „Nein. Potter. Ich brauche niemanden der sich als netter Samariter aufspielt. ich kann mich selbst verteidigen. Das solltest du eigentlich am besten wissen. So und jetzt will ich von dir nichts mehr hören" und tippte ihm dabei bei jedem einzelnen Wort an seine stahlharte Brust. „Ich hätte auch ehrlich etwas mehr erwartet, Potter. Du bist jetzt Schulsprecher. Du sollst solche Sachen schlichten und nicht beginnen. Da besteht ein deutlicher Unterschied. Ein bisschen mehr Verantwortungsbewusstsein würde dir ja wirklich mal ganz gut tun, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht was sich Dumbledore dabei gedacht hat."

Die letzten Worte brabbelte ich nur noch leise vor mich hin und es war mir egal dass er sie hörte. er wusste sowieso was ich von ihm hielt und das eben setzte dem ganzen mal wieder die Krone auf. In diesem Moment bemerkte ich, dass die Kutsche zum Sinkflug ansetzte und ich war mehr als dankbar dafür. Neben mir atmete auch Alice erleichtert aus.

Die Kutsch war noch nicht mal richtig zum stehen gekommen, als ich die Tür auch schon aufstieß, raussprang und Alice mit mir zog. Weit weg von Potter und Severus.

„So viel Testosteron auf einem Haufen. War ja klar dass das schief geht.", war Alice Kommentar zu dem Ganzen Chaos, während wir uns unseren Weg in die Große Halle bahnten.

„Testosteron?", zweifelnd sah ich sie an. „Du meinst wohl eher Dummheit."


	4. 4 This is war

Nachdem wir aus der Kutsche ausgestiegen waren, wurde mir eins klar: ich hatte echt ein Talent wie kein anderer Lilys Blut in Wallung geraten zu lassen. Leider war das genau die gegenteilige Wirkung von dem welche ich erzielen wollte.

Okay, Blut und Wallung waren ja eigentlich nichts schlechtes, es geschah nur aus falschen Gründen. Wenn sich das nicht schleunigst ändern würde, dann würde ich nicht nur einen Kopf kürzer meinen Abschluss machen, sondern es auch riskieren Lily nie wieder zusehen.

„Kopf hoch, Prongs.", meinte Remus und klopfte mir bedauernd auf die Schulter. Er hatte gut reden. ihn mochte Lily wenigstens. Seufzend machten wir und ebenfalls auf den Weg. Snape dieser miese Verräter war gleich nach Lily getürmt. Ihm war wohl plötzlich aufgefallen, dass er leider in der Unterzahl gewesen wäre.

Als wir die Halle betraten, sah ich Sirius schon von weitem winken. Lily konnte ich nirgends entdecken. Das war garantiert auch so gewollt.

„Man, Prongs. Wie lange kann man denn brauchen um vom Gleis hierher zu kommen? Selbst ich war schneller und ich hatte noch ein kleines…ähm…Vergnügen mit der guten Sophie", begrüßte er uns.

Ich winkte einfach ab. Fragend blickte er zu Moony. „Hey, keine Geheimnisse. Sonst fühle ich mich ausgeschlossen. Und ich will mich nicht ausgeschlossen fühlen.", vorwurfsvoll starrte er erst Remus und dann mich an. Seufzend lieferte ich ihm die Kurzfassung. „Irgendwann wird auch eine sture Miss Evans einsehen müssen, was für ein guter Kerl du bist."

„Die Frage ist eben nur wann. Hey Jungs.", unterbrach uns Wormy, der wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war und plötzlich hinter uns stand.

„Hey, wo hast du die ganze Zeit gesteckt?", wurde er von Sirius gleich begrüßt.

„Hab den Zug in letzter Sekunde noch bekommen, aber mit meinem Koffer bin ich leider nicht allzu weit gekommen. Da hab ich mich einfach zu Tieck und Hook gesetzt."

„Die aus Ravenclaw?" – „Ja, genau. Also was hab ich verpasst?"

„Sirius hat schon seine erste Kerbe im Bettpfosten und Lily ist mal wieder sauer auf James.", fasste Remus die Situation charmant wie immer zusammen, während ich dem drang nicht widerstehen konnte meinen Kopf gegen die Tischplatte zu knallen.

„Liebe Freunde. Willkommen zurück auf Hogwarts.", begann Dumbledore in diesem Moment seine alljährliche Willkommen zurück Rede und ich beschloss im selben Moment erstmal abzuschalten von dem ganzen Stress heute und nichts kam mir dabei geeigneter vor. Also ließ ich meine Gedanken mal wieder in Richtung einer rothaarigen Hexe schweifen und bemerkte nicht mal wie ich begann vor mich hin zu grinsen.

Das war der Moment in dem ich unsanft unterbrochen wurde. Moony hatte mir seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite gestoßen. „Hey, Moony, was-" da begann er mich hoch zu zerren.

„Los steh auf", flüsterte er mir hektisch zu. Da begannen alle in der Großen Halle zu lachen und ich begriff. Dumbledore hatte die neuen Schulsprecher vorgestellt und wie jedes Jahr sollten die Betreffenden eigentlich aufstehen damit auch die Erstklässler wussten wer wir waren.

„Da Mr. Potter jetzt auch wieder unter uns weilt können wir jetzt ja weiter machen mit der Auswahl.", meinte Dumbledore schmunzelnd und ich warf ein Grinsen in die Runde. Dabei begegnete ich dem Blick von Lily. Ganz klar. Sie übte wieder ihre paranormalen Fähigkeiten und hoffte darauf mich mit ihrem bloßen Blick zu erdolchen. Shit.

Nachdem die Auswahl endlich vorbei war, eröffnete Dumbledore endlich das Festmahl und wir stürzten uns darauf wie ein ausgehungertes Rudel wilder Tiere.

Während ich noch sehr selbstzufrieden mit mir und der Welt war fiel mir noch etwas ein.

„Leute. Wir müssen uns noch etwas einfallen lassen für einen speziellen Slytherin."

„Lass gut sein." – „Was hat er schon wieder gemacht?" unterbrach Sirius Remus. „Seit wann brauchen wir einen Grund?", fragte Peter ahnungslos und im Stillen musste ich ihm Recht geben.

„Er saß mit uns in der Kutsche und ich schwöre er war ganz kurz davor das pelzige Problem von Remus zu enttarnen. Ich finde wir sollten ihm eine kleine-"

„Ich denke das solltet ihr lassen." – „Aber du kannst-"

„Pad. Denk doch mal nach. Wir handeln uns nur Ärger ein. Und Prongs. Was ist mit Lily? Willst du es endlich schaffen, oder nicht?"

„Ja, schon. Aber-"

„Wisst ihr statt uns Streiche auszudenken, sollten wir lieber anfangen zu lernen."

„Ah Moony. Ich bitte dich. Keine Schimpfwörter beim Essen.", sagte Sirius und wir fingen alle an zu lachen. Remus dagegen winkte ab. „Ich seh schon ihr seid unverbesserlich."

„Du kennst uns doch.", sagte Peter. „Ja allerdings und ich weiß auch jetzt schon wieder wer euch das ganze Jahr über den Arsch retten wird."

„Und mein liebster Moony, James, Peter und ich sind dir wie jedes Jahr zutiefst dankbar."

„Lass das Sirius. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das Quatsch ist. Wenn dann gilt das eher umgekehrt."

„Moony, du weißt aber schon, dass Freunde genau dafür da sind. Da werden keine Listen geführt.", sagte ich ihm ernst und verputze noch den letzten Rest meines Desserts, was mich nicht davon abhielt nach Nachschlag zu schauen. Da geriet Lily in mein Blickfeld und mir fiel das Treffen mit Mc Gonagall wieder ein. Mit einem skeptischen Blick auf die Uhr stellte ich fest, dass es mir wohl leider nicht mehr vergönnt sein würde diesen leckeren Schokopudding zu verspeisen, der mir soeben aufgefallen war.

Seufzend machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Lily. Als ich hinter ihr stand, bemerkte ich viele interessierte Blicke, die ich einfach ignorierte. Ich wusste sie warteten alle darauf, dass ich Lily um ein weiteres Date, dass sie wie immer ablehnen würde. Diesen Gefallen würde ich heute aber keinem tun und so klopfte ich ihr einfach auf die Schulter. Erschrocken wandte sie sich zu mir um.

„Bei Morgana. Potter! Erschreck mich doch nicht so.", vorwurfsvoll sah sie mich an. Klasse jetzt bekam ich schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, nur weil ich sie angetippt hatte.

„Wollen wir?" Prüfend sah sie auf ihre Uhr und ich sah wie sich ein überraschter Ausdruck sich über ihr Gesicht zog. „Stell dir vor Evans auch ich kann mal pünktlich sein.", entkam es mir unbedachter Weise.

„Ich hab ja nichts gesagt." – „Aber gedacht" – „Woher willst du wissen was ich denke?", empört starrte sie mich an. Inzwischen hatte auch sie sich aufgerichtet und wir standen uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht ziemlich nah gegenüber. „Dein Gesichtsausdruck verrät alles, meine Liebe. Du könntest genauso gut auch laut denken. Es würde keinen Unterschied machen."

Verdammt. Das lief schon wieder in die ganz falsche Richtung. Ich wollte mich doch normal verhalten und nicht wie ein dämlicher streitlustiger Kampfhahn. Aber wie sie da so vor mir stand und mich wütend anblitzte… Über ihre Wangen hatte sich wieder eine Röte ausgebreitet. Immer ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie gleich explodieren würde. Also beschloss ich ihr Platz zu machen und hielt ihr meine Hand hin um ihr über die Bank zu helfen. Diese ignorierte sie jedoch.

„Hört. Hört. James Potter, Frauenversteher vom Dienst, hat gesprochen", sagte sie verächtlich.

„Das hat damit-" – „Ach, halt die Klappe, Potter." Wütend funkelten wir uns an, als wir von Alice unterbrochen wurden. „Sagt mal müsst ihr nicht zu Mc Gonagall?"

„Shit", entkam es uns gleichzeitig. Während Lily umständlich über die Bank kletterte, stand ich schon ungeduldig wartend an der Tür. „Daran bist nur du Schuld Potter!"

Natürlich. Ich war ja immer Schuld. Aber dieses Mal wollte ich es nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. „Wer hat denn angefangen zu diskutieren?"

Lily jedoch hatte wohl beschlossen mich einfach zu ignorieren. Zielstrebig ging sie in Richtung McGonagalls Büro und man hörte von ihr nur ab und zu mal ein leises „Idiot" und „Wahnsinn". Da ich nicht sonderlich scharf darauf war mit einem Messer in McGonagalls Büro anzukommen (die gute Frau würde uns umbringen und ich wäre mit Sicherheit wieder Schuld), beschloss ich sie erstmal auszublenden und meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Gang vor uns zu widmen.

Da bemerkte ich eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern, die aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung leise diskutierend auf uns zu kamen. Irgendwas an ihnen kam mir seltsam vor. Wie sie eindringlich aufeinander einredeten. Wie sich ein Teil dieser Gruppe über ihre Unterarme rieben.

Plötzlich wurde mir klar, woher ich das überhaupt kannte. Meine Mutter hatte davon gesprochen. Eine Art Erkennungszeichen. Ihr Erkennungszeichen. Vollkommen schockiert über diese Erkenntnis zog ich Lily hinter den nächsten Wandvorhang. „Shhht", sagte ich leise und im selben Moment erstickte ich ihren Widerstand im Keim und drückte meine Hand auf Lilys Mund. „Halt die Klappe", sagte ich leise und zog sie noch ein Stück weiter in den Geheimgang hinein und damit gleichzeitig noch ein Stück näher an mich heran.

Diese Frau wird irgendwann noch mein Untergang sein, schoss es mir durch den Kopf während ich verzweifelt versuchte die Wirkung ihres Körpers so nah an meinem zu ignorieren. Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass ich ihr mal so nah kommen würde. Dumm nur, dass ich mir die Umstände immer irgendwie anders vorgestellt hatte. Auch die Überlegung, ob man dies als Handkuss verkaufen konnte schob ich erstmal beiseite.

Stattdessen lenkte ich also Lilys Aufmerksamkeit auf den Gang vor uns, denn inzwischen war es nicht mehr nur wirres Gemurmel, welches man von unserem Versteck aus vernahm.

„- für eine gute Idee?" – „Es ist nicht nur gut, sondern absolut brillant. Er ist brillant. Ein Visionär."

Das war eindeutig die Stimme von Nott und wenn ich nicht ganz falsch lag, gehörte die andere zu Lestrange. Lily stand inzwischen ganz am Rande des Geheimgangs mit dem Rücken zu mir und versuchte durch den kleinen Spalt zwischen Wand und Vorhang zu erkennen was da draußen vor sich ging.

„Er wird für Gerechtigkeit und Ordnung sorgen" – „Ja, sowas wie Evans ist dann maximal dazu da mir die Füße zu lecken." Ein dreckiges Lachen folgte der Aussage und ich bemerkte wie mein gesamter Körper sich anspannte ohne dass ich etwas daran ändern konnte. Diese Idioten machten mich stink wütend. Voller Sorge sah ich zu Lily. ich erkannte an ihrer Körpersprache sofort, dass sie diese Aussage ziemlich wütend gemacht hatte. ich sah ihren inneren Kampf förmlich vor mir: angreifen und damit die Regeln verletzten, oder still ausharren und es Ordnungsgemäß den Lehrern melden? Ich glaube sie hatte gerade ziemliche Mühe sich zusammen zu reißen. Allerdings glaubte ich auch, dass ihr die Tragweite dessen, wovon wir gerade Zeuge wurden nicht ganz klar war. das hier hatte ganz und gar nichts mehr mit dummen Rivalitäten zu tun. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, zog ich Lily ein Stück vom Eingang weg und nahm dabei ihre Hand und bedeutete ihr mit einem Kopfschütteln, dass sie egal was sie gerade vorhatte es vergessen sollte. Stumm standen wir uns nun von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber und lauschten der näher kommenden Gruppe.

„Wie ich sehe, gefällt euch die Vorstellung. Also ich brauche eine Entscheidung." – „Wann?" Daraufhin hörten wir nur ein schallendes bösartiges Gelächter von einer weiteren Person, die schlagartig verstummt und todernst auf die Frage mit „Gestern." antwortete.

Angestrengt lauschten wir in die plötzlich eingetretene Stille und ich konnte nur erahnen was diese Antwort bedeutete. Sie wussten schon zu viel. Eins war klar: sollten sie nicht beitreten würden sie wohl nicht mehr lang unter den Lebenden weilen. Auch Lily schien zu demselben Schluss gekommen zu sein, da ich spürte wie sich ihr Griff verstärkte.

„Also hätten wir das geklärt, oder? Wir werden eintreten. Sobald ihr euch das nächste Mal trefft." Noch eine mir unbekannte Stimme.

„Klar. Ich sehe das genau wie mein Vater. Das ist das Beste was uns je passiert ist."

Inzwischen waren sie auf Augenhöhe des Geheimgangs und gerade als ich erleichtert aufatmen wollte, blieben sie stehen. Genau vor dem Gang. Wie erstarrt sahen wir uns an. Wenn die uns entdecken würden…

„Hey, habt ihr das gehört?" Lestrange. Eindeutig. „Nein? … Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Diese dämliche Katze. Seht."

Selten war ich so glücklich über Mrs. Norris Anwesenheit. Normalerweise bedeutete das immer Ärger. Heute war wohl eine Premiere und sie rettete uns den Arsch. Vielleicht lag es auch an Lily. Einmal hatte ich sie beobachtet wie sie dieses Mistvieh streichelte.

„Los lasst uns verschwinden, bevor Filch hier auftaucht." danach waren nur noch sich entfernende Schritte zu hören, die langsam im Gang verhallten, während wir uns immer noch anstarrten.

„Ähm…ich glaube du kannst jetzt los lassen, Potter.", meldete Lily sich da leise zu Wort und durchbrach den Bann.

„Tschuldige. Warte kurz. Ich sehe eben…" Anscheinend legte Lily da keinen Wert drauf. Entschlossen trat sie aus dem Geheimgang. „- ob die Luft rein ist", beendete ich meinen angefangenen Satz und sah Lily vorwurfsvoll an.

„Was, Potter? Ich bin schon groß. ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen." - „Okay, okay. Dann können wir ja weiter.", sagte ich und setzte entschlossen unseren Weg fort ohne mich nochmal umzusehen, ob Lily überhaupt hinterher kam. Ich hatte jetzt keinen Nerv mit ihr zu diskutieren.

„Nichts ist okay, Potter. Gar nichts.", sagte sie leise und schloss wieder zu mir auf. „Hast du was gesagt, Evans?" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah auf ihre Uhr. „Potter, wir müssen uns echt langsam mal beeilen."

„Das weiß ich selbst. Wie schnell kannst du rennen?", fragte ich sie. „Finden wir es heraus", sagte sie entschlossen und rannte los. Ich lief ihr hinterher und für jemanden der nichts mit Sport am Besen hatte, zumindest soweit ich wusste, war sie gar nicht so schlecht.

Keuchend kamen wir vor McGonagalls Büro an und gerade als ich klopfen wollte ging die Tür von innen auf. „Potter. Miss Evans. Meine Güte.", sagte sie sichtlich erschrocken von unserem fast Zusammenprall. „Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert? Ich muss sie doch hoffentlich nicht daran erinnern, dass auch Pünktlichkeit zu ihrem Job gehört. Gerade von ihnen, Miss Evans, hätte ich da etwas mehr erwartet." Vorwurfsvoll sah sie uns beide an. Okay, scheinbar hatte sie sich ziemlich schnell gefangen.

„Entschuldigen Sie Professor-", begann ich, wurde jedoch von Lily unterbrochen.

„- wir wurden aufgehalten", sagt sie und sah mich böse an. Was bitte sollte das jetzt?

„Aufgehalten? Was bitte hat sie denn so lange aufgehalten?", fragte McGonagall auch gleich nach. Dabei bedachte sie mich mit einem sehr eigenartigen und vor allem vorwurfsvollen Blick, sodass sich mir die Frage aufdrängte, was sie von mir dachte. denn dass ich für sie der Schuldige war, war ja wohl eindeutig.

„Hören sie wir-", setzte ich an, wurde jedoch abermals von Lily unterbrochen.

„Haben", nahm sie meinen Satz wieder auf und sah mich dabei von der Seite böse an. „ein paar Erstklässlern geholfen, die ihre Gruppe verloren hatten. Dummerweise waren es Hufflepuffs und sie wissen ja, wie weit deren Gemeinschaftsraum von hier entfernt ist."

Verblüfft starrte ich sie an. Lily Evans, ihres Zeichens Oberstreberin der Schule hatte gerade ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken gelogen. Die jedoch viel interessantere Frage, die sich mir jetzt aufdrängte war: Warum?

Warum wollte sie nicht erzählen was wir gehört hätten. Sie musste doch wissen wie wichtig diese Information war. Für unsere Seite. Und auch für die Sicherheit der Schüler. Verdammt! Auch für ihre eigene Sicherheit!

Aufmerksam beobachtete ich das Mienenspiel meiner Partnerin. Dieses Mal wurde ich jedoch nicht daraus schlau. Trotzig starrte sie mir entgegen und ich versuchte ihr mit meinem Blick zu verdeutlichen, dass wir das später definitiv noch ausdiskutieren würden. Ich beschloss also erst mal den Mund zu halten, aber eins stand fest ich würde nicht zögern sie zu verpfeifen sollte es notwendig werden. Zu ihrem eigenen Schutz.

„Nun gut. Sei es wie es sei. Wenn ich sie dann bitten dürfte mir zu folgen.", unterbrach McGonagall unser stummes Blickduell und ging voran. Verwundert sahen wir uns an. Was wollte sie uns denn zeigen? ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass McGonagall wusste, dass ich wusste wo sich die Räumlichkeiten für die Vertrauensschüler befanden und selbst wenn nicht hätte Lily sie mir auch zeigen-

Oh. Bei Merlin. Lily würde ausrasten. Dass ich daran noch gar nicht gedacht hatte…ich war schon fast etwas enttäuscht über mich selbst.

„Wie sie sich sicher denken können kann ich ihnen gar nicht sagen wie stolz ich bin, dass wir seit sehr langer Zeit mal wieder ein Schulsprecherpaar aus Gryffindor haben. Auch wenn ich etwas überrascht war, was die Wahl des männlichen Parts angeht." Dabei warf sie mir einen Seitenblick zu und Lily konnte sich ein grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. Na vielen Dank auch.

„Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich davon überzeugt, dass sie beide ihre Arbeit gewissenhaft erledigen und ihren Posten dem zweckgemäß nutzen werden. Nicht wahr Mr. Potter?" Wow, das wurde ja immer besser. Empört darüber, dass nur ich angesprochen wurde, gab ich nur ein zustimmendes Nicken von mir.

In meinen Gedanken lief unterdessen eine Dauerschleife: sie wird mich hassen. Sie wird mich hassen. und wie sie mich hassen wird. Und ich kann ja eigentlich nicht einmal was dafür… Wusste McGonagall eigentlich was sie mir damit antat?

Verstohlen blickte ich zu Lily. Die schien noch keine Ahnung zu haben. Woher ich das wusste? Sagen wir mal so: das äußerst schadenfrohe Lächeln, welches sie aufgesetzt hatte ließ mich erahnen, dass sie immer noch glänzend gelaunt war.

Und eine Lily Evans wäre garantiert nicht gut gelaunt, wenn sie wüsste was ihr gleich bevor stünde.

Als wir in den nächsten Gang einbogen blieb McGonagall vor der Statue eines Ritters stehen.

„Passwort", ertönte es von eben jener, wobei die Stimme schon sehr eingerostet klang und unsere Hauslehrerin erwiderte gelassen: „Traubenzucker."

Ah, ja. das war garantiert auf Dumbledores Mist gewachsen.

Hinter der Staue schwang eine schöne hölzerne reich verzierte Tür auf, die man auf den ersten Blick auch hätte für bloße Wandverzierung halten können.

Wir gelangten durch einen kurzen Flur in einen großen gemütlichen Raum, der aussah wie unser Gemeinschaftsraum. Nur in klein. Links von uns am Fenster befand sich eine gemütliche Sitzecke, bestehend aus 2 Sesseln , einem Sofa und einer Art Couchtisch. Hinter der Sitzecke prasselte ein schönes Feuer im Kamin.

Rechts dagegen befanden sich 3 weitere Türen.

„Professor, wofür genau…?", ließ Lily ihre Frage in der Luft hängen und auf Grund ihres Tonfalls, bemerkte ich dass ihr schon böses schwante.

„Das sind natürlich ihre Schulsprecherräume, die sie ab sofort beziehen werden. Stimmt etwas damit nicht, Miss Evans?", streng sah sie Lily an. Die stammelte etwas von „Nein…alles bestens…" zusammen und hatte sichtlich damit zu tun diese Information zu verarbeiten.

„Gut", zufrieden nickte sie. „Sollten sie das Passwort noch einmal ändern wollen, dann müssen sie das mit der Statue klären. Allerdings müssen damit auch immer beide einverstanden sein. Ach und Mr. Potter? Dieser Raum ist nicht geeignet für Hauspartys. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Selbstverständlich Professor.", sagte ich und konnte dabei kaum mein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Mitte Oktober wird dann eine Besprechung der Lehrer stattfinden, an der sie auch teilnehmen werden. Zeit und Ort lasse ich ihnen rechtzeitig zukommen. Desweiteren sollten sie noch die Helfer für das Halloweenfest einteilen und uns bis spätestens dahin eine entsprechende Liste zukommen lassen. Noch Fragen?"

„Nein", antworteten wir ihr beide zusammen. Wobei mir schon noch eine Frage einfiel: Was war eigentlich mit Freizeit? hatte man die für Schulsprecher schlicht und einfach nicht vorgesehen oder hatte McGonagall nur vergessen sie zu erwähnen?

„Gut. dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend."

Damit ließ sie uns stehen und rauschte aus dem Raum. Lily sah sich zweifelnd um und eine unangenehme Stille machte sich zwischen uns breit.

„Ist doch ganz cool.", versuchte ich sie aufzuheitern.

„Ganz ehrlich Potter, ich weiß nicht womit ich das verdient habe."

Das war mein Stichwort. „ Keine Ahnung", sagte ich. „Aber vielleicht hat es ja etwas damit zu tun, dass du McGonagall vorhin angelogen hast."

„Wow, wenn das meine Strafe ist, werde ich nie wieder lügen. Aber mal ehrlich: ausgerechnet du willst mir jetzt einen Vortrag halten?", wütend blitze sie mich aus ihren wunderschönen grünen Augen an.

„Im Ernst, Evans. Du bist der ehrlichste Mensch den ich kenne. Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Das geht dich einen scheiß an.", sagte sie und wollte sich davon machen. Ich bekam sie jedoch am Arm zu packen und zog sie wieder zurück. So würde das garantiert nicht stehen bleiben. Wenn ich schon für sie log, dann wollte ich wenigstens wissen wieso. Ich fand das schuldete sie mir.

„Lass mich los!" – „Nein. Erst will ich wissen warum." – „Potter! Ich warne dich!"

„Warum Lily?" Unmerklich hatte ich sie näher zu mir heran gezogen. Zwischen uns passte inzwischen nicht mal mehr ein Blatt Pergament.

„Erst lässt du mich los!", wütend starrte sie zu mir empor. Doch leider beeindruckte sie mich damit nicht im Mindesten. Wobei es mir schon einiges an Anstrengung abverlangte nicht in diese wunderschönen grünen Augen zu versinken. Verzweifelt oder nein wohl eher stinkwütend versuchte sie sich loszumachen.

„Ich lass dich erst los, wenn du mir den Grund verrätst. Also ich höre Evans.", sagte ich ruhig.

„Potter denk doch mal nach. Was hätte es denn gebracht?"

Überrascht über diese Antwort ließ ich sie los. „Was es… was es gebracht hätte? Mmh… lass mich mal überlegen… McGonagall oder Dumbledore hätten sie von der Schule schmeißen können? Das wären dann ein paar miese Verräter weniger? Oh und natürlich ich vergaß: Voldemort hätte natürlich auch ein paar Spione weniger hier. Aber was soll es. Ist ja nicht weiter schlimm. Wir haben ihn ja schon fast geschnappt. Also hast Recht. SAG MAL BIST DU IRRE?"

„Ach und was glaubst du was die draußen machen würden? Blumen verteilen?"

„Nein, aber-" – „Nichts aber, Potter! Hier sind sie wenigstens noch ein Jahr unter Kontrolle."

„Das nennst du unter Kontrolle? Verdammt die können hier wer weiß wen einschleusen. Du weißt schon hinter wen die her sind?"

„Glaub mir dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Mehr als jeder andere hier. Aber vielleicht bringt ihnen dieses eine Jahr ja die Einsicht dass Voldemort eben kein Genie ist."

„Wovon träumst du bitte Nachts? Du kannst nicht ernsthaft…", da ging mir ein Licht auf. Nur mit Mühe gelang es mir mich zu beherrschen und Lily nicht zu packen und einmal gut durch zu schütteln. Sie konnte doch nicht wirklich so naiv sein.

„Er war dabei. Hab ich recht?" Schon als ich es aussprach wusste ich das ich recht hatte. Diesen schuldbewussten Ausdruck würde ich sogar auf einen Kilometer Entfernung erkennen.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", versuchte sie sich noch rauszureden.

„Du weißt genau von wem ich spreche. Verdammt nochmal! Hack ihn endlich ab! Du weißt dass er sich nicht mehr ändern wird. Er hat sich längst für eine Seite entschieden."

„Ausgerechnet du sprichst von Veränderung? Wie kannst du es wagen ihn zu verurteilen, wo du doch kein Stück besser bist? Du hast kein Recht dazu. Seit wir uns kennen bist du immer noch der gleiche selbstverliebte Idiot mit dem Mega Ego, der einfach so zum Spaß wehrlose Schüle terrorisiert und sie vor der ganzen Schule bloßstellt. Und dann nimmst ausgerechnet du dir das Recht heraus über Severus zu urteilen? Wo du doch kein Stück besser bist? Ich denke das solltest du lassen, also tu mir den Gefallen und sprich nie wieder von etwas von dem du keine Ahnung hast!"

Wütend befreite sie sich nun endgültig aus meinem Griff drehte sich um und verschwand wahllos in einem der Zimmer, während ich immer noch wie vom Blitz getroffen dastand und versuchte zu verdauen was Lily mir soeben alles an den Kopf geknallt hatte.

Naja, wenigstens hatten wir uns ohne Streit auf die Zimmeraufteilung einigen können.


	5. 5 Welcome to the black parade

Immer noch ziemlich aufgebracht stand ich in dem Zimmer, in das ich mich geflüchtet hatte und blockierte die Tür, falls Potter auf die dumme Idee kommen sollte mir hinterher zu stürmen. Wundern würde mich das nicht, bei all den Sachen die ich ihm gerade an den Kopf geknallt hatte.

Um mich abzulenken sah ich mich um. das Zimmer war ausgestattet mit einem Himmelbett, das aussah wie die aus unserem Schlafsaal. Am Fenster, direkt gegenüber von mir stand ein großer Schreibtisch und darüber war ein großes Regal angebracht, welches ich mit Sicherheit gut zu nutzen würde wissen. Links von mir befand sich ein Kleiderschrank, vor dem schon mein Koffer stand und nur darauf wartete von mir ausgepackt zu werden. Seufzend ließ ich mich zu Boden fallen. Ich konnte im Moment gar nicht ausdrücken, wie groß der Wunsch war wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren.

Es war ja nicht einmal so, dass ich nicht wusste, dass Potter recht hatte. Im Gegenteil. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher das Severus schon zu tief in der Sache mit drin steckte und den Absprung nicht mehr schaffen würde. Zumindest nicht lebendig.

Aber Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt und vielleicht täuschte ich mich ja tatsächlich und ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn mein fehlendes Vertrauen ihn noch weiter in die Sache rein treibt.

Angestrengt lauschte ich was sich vor der Türe tat. Soweit ich das beurteilen konnte nicht viel. Wahrscheinlich war Potter zu seinen Freunden gegangen. Hoffentlich.

Apropos, ich sollte mich vielleicht auch nochmal auf den Weg zu Alice machen. Kontrollierend warf ich einen Blick auf meine Uhr und stellte fest, dass ich noch eine gute Stunde Zeit hatte, bevor Ausgangssperre herrschte.

Also öffnete ich die Tür und machte mich möglichst unauffällig auf den Weg, denn wirklich sicher dass Potter weg war, war ich mir nicht.

Als ich vor dem Gemälde der fetten Dame stand, stellte ich zufrieden fest, dass ich nur 10 Minuten brauchte von den Schulsprecherräumen bis hier her.

Nachdem ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, stellte ich fest dass sich nichts verändert hatte. Es herrschte das reinste Chaos, wie jedes Mal nach den Sommerferien. In jeder Ecke saßen Schüler und unterhielten sich. Bei genauerem betrachten jedoch sah ich, dass man nicht überall gutes zu erzählen wusste.

Ein paar Meter links von mir sah ich die kleine Amanda Phil mit ihren Freundinnen zusammensitzen, die Mühe hatte nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Im Tagespropheten hatte gestanden, dass ihr älterer Bruder und seine Familie einen Werwolfangriff nicht überlebt hatten. Gar nicht weit entfernt von ihr, erkannte ich eine weitere Gruppe, die sich um Ram, einem kleinen kräftig wirkendem Jungen, gebildet hatte. Seine Großeltern wurden tot in ihrem völlig verwüsteten Haus aufgefunden.

Der Krieg schien vor keinem Halt zu machen.

„Lily! Wo warst du denn so lange?" Ich drehte mich um und sah eine erleichterte Alice auf mich zukommen.

„Ich dachte schon dir sei was passiert! Potter ist schon vor einer guten halben Stunde hier aufgetaucht. Und wenn ich das richtig gesehen habe sah er alles andere als glücklich aus."

„Wir haben uns gestritten." – „Erzähl mir was neues, denn das dachte ich mir schon." – „Nein. Dieses Mal war es anders." – „Wie meinst du das?"

„Können wir das irgendwo anders klären?", fragte ich sie, nachdem ich mich umgesehen hatte und neugierige Blicke bemerkte, die uns unverhohlen beobachteten. Alice war wohl nicht die Einzige, die eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte.

Besorgt musterte Alice mich und zog mich entschlossen unseren Schlafsaal, der glücklicherweise leer war. Als sie die Tür hinter uns schloss sah ich mich mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick um.

„Im Übrigen, die Schulsprecher haben eigene Räume.", teilte ich ihr mit um sie noch etwas hin zuhalten und meine Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Was?!" – „Ja, stell dir vor. Ich teile mir jetzt ein Badezimmer mit Potter und wir wohnen quasi Tür an Tür. ich sag dir heut ist wirklich mein schlimmster Albtraum wahr geworden."

„Warte. Das heißt ja dann auch keine gemeinsamen Abende mehr. Kein quatschen bis zum umfallen. Wie soll denn das Jahr jetzt noch gut werden?", empört sah sie mich an und schlagartig hellte sich meine Miene etwas auf.

„Weißt du was? Gleich morgen zeig ich dir die Schulsprecherräume. Das Passwort ist „Traubenzucker". Du kannst jeder Zeit vorbei kommen. Ein bisschen Beistand kann ich wirklich gut gebrauchen."

„Okay, und jetzt genug Geplänkel. Was hast du zu Potter gesagt, dass ihn dermaßen aus der Fassung bringt? Der sah nämlich vorhin so aus, als würde er am liebsten alles kurz und klein schlagen."

Während ich mich schon etwas über seine Reaktion wunderte, erzählte ich Alice was passiert war. Am Ende meiner Ausführungen sah sie mich ernst an. Klasse. Auf einen Vortrag hatte ich jetzt wirklich keine Lust.

„Lily, sei ehrlich. James hatte recht, oder? Du hast McGonagall nur wegen Snape angelogen, stimmts? Sonst wäre es dir egal gewesen, oder?"

„Nein, ich-" – „Lily. Ich bins. Deine beste Freundin, der du alles erzählen kannst."

Wenn sie mich so ansah wie jetzt, war es zwecklos mich noch länger selbst zu belügen. Das funktionierte so nicht mehr.

„Ja. Gut. Ich gebe es ja zu. Aber ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern.", gab ich trotzig zurück.

„Du weißt, dass das böse enden wird für dich, oder?"

Getroffen sah ich an ihr vorbei aus dem Fenster, wo sich so langsam die Dunkelheit ausbreitete. „Ja, weiß ich. Aber vielleicht ja auch nicht. Wer weiß das schon? Kannst du mir eine Garantie dafür geben? Würdest du nicht auch alles versuchen, wenn es um mich gehen würde?"

„Du bist viel zu vertrauensselig, Lily. Manchmal frage ich mich woher du dieses Vertrauen in die Menschheit nimmst."

Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf den Lippen, sah ich sie an. „Ehrlich ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Nimm es mir nicht übel Lily, aber jetzt kann ich schon verstehen warum du Potter so auf die Palme bringst."

Empört richtete ich mich auf. „Ich? Ihn?" und zeigte dabei erst auf mich und dann in die Richtung, in der ich die Jungenschlafsäle vermutete. „Du meinst wohl eher er mich. Überhaupt kommt mir mit sich ändern. Er hat sich seit wir in Hogwarts angefangen haben nicht geändert", redete ich mich in Rage.

„Hör mal, ich widerspreche dir ja nur ungern, aber er hat sich schon geändert."

„Das wüsste ich aber", zischte ich ihr wütend entgegen.

„Dann sag mir wann er das letzte Mal jemanden zum Spaß verzaubert hat? Wann er das letzte Mal Snape einfach so-"

„Du warst doch heut-" - „Das zählt nicht. Er hatte sehr wohl einen Grund. Er wollte dir helfen, falls du es nicht bemerkt hast." – „Ich habe ihn aber nicht drum gebeten!" – „Lily, bring mich nicht zum schreien!"

Wow, ich hatte soeben Alice Prevett zur Weißglut getrieben. Das hatte glaube ich noch keiner vor mir geschafft. Und das nur wegen Potter! Grrr... der machte mich doch völlig wahnsinnig.

„Okay, können wir bitte aufhören zu streiten?", lenkte ich ein. „Lassen wir das Thema doch einfach ruhen fürs erste. Ja? Bitte? Mein Tag war auch so schon schrecklich genug. Auch ohne, dass wir uns jetzt noch bekriegen."

„Was denn? Das ist für dich schon Krieg?" Schelmisch sah sie mich an und ich erkannte meine Worte von heut Vormittag wieder. „Haha, Alice. Wirklich sehr witzig."

„Hey, sag mal: gelten für Schulsprecher eigentlich andere Ausgangszeiten?" – „Prinzipiell nicht. Es sei denn sie haben Kontrollgang oder einen sehr sehr guten Grund. Wieso?"

„Es ist Viertel Elf."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang ich auf. „Was? Oh, nein! das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein!", rief ich verzweifelt.

„Würde es die Sache besser machen, wenn ich dich anlügen würde und dir sagen würde es ist erst kurz vor 10 Uhr?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Zumindest nicht wenn ich erwischt werde."

„Dann schau doch mal unten, ob du einen der Rumtreiber findest. Vielleicht kennen die ja einen Weg, der nicht über die Hauptgänge führt. Wenn du Glück hast ist Potter auch noch da."

„Alice, du solltest dringend weniger nehmen. Egal was du schluckst, es ist eindeutig zu viel.", lehnte ich bestimmt ab.

„Boah, du und dein Stolz. Ihr seid unmöglich. Los komm." Sie packte mich am Arm und schleifte mich hinter sich her. Unten angekommen sah ich auf den ersten Blick glücklicherweise keinen der Rumtreiber und wollte schon ein Dankgebet gen Himmel schicken, als Alice mir freudig verkündete: „Gefunden!"

Schnell sah ich in die Richtung in die sie deutete und stellte erleichtert fest, dass zumindest ein Rumtreiber mit kurzen strubbligen schwarzen Haaren fehlte. Freundlich wurden wir trotzdem nicht empfangen.

„Was wollt ihr?", begrüßte uns Black leicht angepisst. Da hatte wohl ebenfalls jemand Bericht erstattet. Nur dass ich dieses Mal die Böse war.

„Nichts, Bl-" – „Lily wollte fragen, ob ihr einer von euch sagen kann, wie man möglichst unauffällig zu den Schulsprecherräumen kommt."

„Ach, wollte Miss Evans das?", fragte Black und sah mich spöttisch an.

Als Alice gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, ging ich dazwischen. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass das eine scheiß Idee gewesen war und ich ließ mich bestimmt nicht vorführen. Betteln würde ich auch nicht.

„Alice, vergiss es okay? war lieb gemeint, aber ich schaff das schon allein." Ich zog sie von den Rumtreibern weg zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns morgen.", danach umarmte ich sie noch kurz und wandte mich zum Ausgang.

„Ja, aber tu mir den Gefallen und pass auf dich auf." – „Was soll schon passieren? Also bis Morgen."

Damit drehte ich mich um, atmete nochmal tief durch und machte mich auf den Weg. Schon nach den ersten 5 Metern bereute ich diese Entscheidung. Überall waren unheimliche Geräusche zu hören. Dass der Gang auch nur spärlich beleuchtet wurde machte die Sache nicht besser. Inzwischen hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl unter Verfolgungswahn zu leiden. Bildete ich mir das wirklich nur ein? Unerwartet stoppte ich. Da. Ich hatte es ganz deutlich gehört. Schritte. Direkt hinter mir. Obwohl sie fast gleichzeitig mit meinen Schritten verstummt waren, wusste ich dass da jemand hinter mir her schlich.

Möglichst unauffällig griff ich nach meinem Zauberstab und ließ die Lanze der Ritterrüstung direkt vor mir mit einem gepflegten „Mobilcorpus" Richtung Boden sinken.

Vorsichtig stieg ich darüber und hoffte auf akute Nachtblindheit bei meinem Verfolger. Dieses Mal wurden meine Gebete sogar erhört. Im nächsten Moment hörte ich jemanden zu Boden gehen.

„Zeig dich! Wer auch immer du bist oder ich hexe dich ins nächste Universum!", rief ich trotzdem noch bemüht leise in die Dunkelheit, da ich lediglich ein paar Umrisse wahrnahm und nicht die ganze Aufmerksamkeit Hogwarts' auf mich ziehen wollte.

„Verdammt! Evans! Nie wieder werde ich dir helfen! Du machst nur Ärger!"

„Black?!", stieß ich ungläubig aus, als ich erkannte wen ich da vor mir hatte. „Ja, wer denn sonst?!", zischte er wütend. Etwas zögerlich ging ich auf ihn zu und reichte ihm meine Hand. „Los komm. Ich helf dir auf. Was machst du überhaupt hier?", fragte ich ihn mit einem leicht tadelndem Tonfall.

„Was wohl? Sicherstellen das du heil ankommst."

„Wieso? Eben wolltest du mir doch auch nicht helfen, Black. Und erzähle mir jetzt nicht, dass ich deine soziale Ader geweckt habe.", fuhr ich ihn, ja ich gebe es zu, undankbar an.

„Weißt du jetzt wo du mich fragst weiß ich auch nicht mehr was bei Merlin ich hier mache. Komisch, wo mich deine Dankbarkeit doch glatt von den Füßen gerissen hat."

„Dann schleiche mir beim nächsten Mal nicht einfach nur hinterher! Es tut mir leid, okay? Es hätte sonst wer sein können. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du das bist dann…", zögernd hielt ich inne. Wem wollte ich etwas vormachen. Natürlich hätte ich genauso reagiert. Bei den Rumtreibern konnte man schließlich nie wissen.

„Spar es dir einfach, okay? Gehen wir einfach stillschweigend weiter und bringen das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter uns.", erwiderte er genervt und lief schnellen Schrittes voran.

„Hey, jetzt geh nicht so schnell! Hast du dir mal überlegt was wäre wenn Filch im nächsten Gang auftauchen würde?", fuhr ich ihn an und spürte wie sich leichte Panik bei mir breitmachte. So wie er durch die dunklen Gänge schlich könnte man meinen er könne durch die Wände hindurchsehen.

„Jetzt mach mal kein Drama draus. Das wird schon nicht passieren.", wies er meine Bedenken sorglos zurück und ging zügigen Schrittes weiter.

Das war definitiv zu viel für mich und als ich zu allem Überfluss auch noch erkannte dass wir uns ganz in der Nähe des Lehrerzimmers befanden, brach die Panik endgültig aus. Ich packte Black und wollte ihn möglichst lautlos zurückziehen, um ihm zu sagen, dass wir uns einen anderen Weg suchen mussten.

Mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass dieser Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Black hatte nämlich nichts Besseres zu tun als sich gegen meinen Griff zu wehren.

„Was genau glaubst du was du da tust, Evans?", fuhr er mich wütend an während unseres kleinen Gerangels, denn natürlich ließ ich mich von meinem Vorhaben nicht so schnell abbringen.

„Die werden uns noch erwischen Black! Lass uns einen anderen Weg suchen." – „Vergiss es. das hier ist der einfachste und sicherste Weg", sagte er und noch während er das sagte passierte das unvermeidbare: er schnappte ab und stieß mit seiner Hand gegen eine Vase, die gefährlich ins Wanken geriet. beide erschrocken hielten wir den Atem an und standen wie erstarrt nebeneinander. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Moment ewig dauerte.

Die Vase, von unseren erschrockenen Gesichtern unbeeindruckt, fiel mit einem lauten klirren zu Boden und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass auch der letzte Depp nun bemerkt hatte, dass hier wer unerlaubt herum schlich.

Gerade als ich Black anschreien wollte, kam er auf mich zu, presste mir seine Hand auf den Mund und zog mich ein Stück nach links. Ich glaube ich hatte gerade ein Déjà-Vu. In irgendeiner dunklen Ecke angelangt, zischte er mir ein nettes „Halt die Klappe oder du bist tot" zu, als auch schon die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer aufgerissen wurde. Sofort drangen aufgeregte Stimmen zu uns herüber.

Eins musste man Black ja lassen: ein schnelles Reaktionsvermögen hat der Mann ja. Im letzten Moment zog er mich hinter einen Vorhang und hüllte uns beide so ein, dass wir hoffentlich von niemandem gesehen werden konnte.

Fast schon starr vor Schreck, sah ich auf seinen Rücken der sich nur 2 Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht befand. Gespannt lauschten wir auf die Stimmen, die nun immer näher kamen, während mir alle möglichen Horrorszenarien einfielen: angefangen von einem Schuljahr nachsitzen mit Black bis hin zum rausschmiss.

„Glauben sie man hat uns belauscht?" – „Was Spione hier in unseren eigenen Reihen?!"

Das waren eindeutig die Professoren Sinestra und Flitwick, die aufgeregt den Gang entlang liefen.

„Jetzt reicht es aber.", mischte sich eine dritte Stimme ein. Professor McGonagall. „Wahrscheinlich sind das nur Schüler, die hier herumstreunen. Wäre es ein Angriff, hätten wir es schon gemerkt. Das verspreche ich ihnen."

„Sie haben Recht. Entschuldigen Sie, nur in Zeiten wie diesen bin ich auf alles gefasst.", lenkte Professor Flitwick ein. Inzwischen konnte aber nicht nur Professor Flitwick aufatmen, sondern auch ich. Längst waren die Professoren an unserem Versteck vorbei und wir waren zum Glück unentdeckt geblieben. Trotzdem warteten wir noch bis die Stimmen endgültig verklungen waren.

„Woher… wissen…Phönix…", verhallte da die Stimme von Professor Sinestra. Irgendwie stimmte mich dieses Gespräch nachdenklich.

„Ich glaube die Luft ist rein."

„Du glaubst?!"

„Ja, ich glaube, Evans. Für eine sichere Prognose fehlt mir leider grad meine Wahrsagekugel. Die hab ich Professor Trelawney geliehen.", sagte er spöttisch.

„Ach, aber vorher am Lehrerzimmer vorbei spazieren wollen? Nur damit du es weißt Black: es ist allein deine Schuld wenn man uns erwischt und das werd ich auch jedem sagen der es hören will.", fuhr ich ihn an.

„Meine Schuld?", empört zeigte er dabei auf sich.

„Wer musste denn unbedingt beweisen wie toll er ist und direkt am Lehrerzimmer vorbei?"

„Dir helfe ich garantiert nie wieder! Mir egal was er sagt.", sagte er und wandte sich ab um weiter zu gehen.

„Warum tust du es dann? Und überhaupt was meinst du mit: ´mir egal was er sagt´?", wollte ich wissen während ich ihm mehr laut als leise folgte. Verdammt, er hatte aber auch einen Laufschritt drauf. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Leider waren meine Reflexe lang nicht so gut und ich lief direkt in ihn hinein. Gerade als ich mich beschweren wollte, fiel mir sein inzwischen sehr wütend genervt wirkendes Mienenspiel auf.

„Weil er es mir nie verzeihen würde wenn dir etwas passiert, nur weil ich nicht mitgegangen bin!", schrie er mich halb verzweifelt an. Daraufhin blieben mir die Worte buchstäblich im Hals stecken.

„Scheiße!", durchbrach Black da die plötzlich eingetretene Stille in der ich ihn einfach nur fassungslos angestarrt hatte.

Doch er meinte nicht das was ich dachte. Sein Blick war auf etwas hinter mir gerichtet. Panisch drehte ich mich um und überlegte fieberhaft, welche Ausrede wohl die passendste wäre. Am besten ich würde Black die Schuld geben. Ja, das war ein guter Plan.

Doch da stand kein Professor, wie vermutet. Es war Mrs. Norris, die Katze vom Hausmeister, die da gerade aus der Dunkelheit trat. Mit dem immer zerrupft wirkendem Fell und den ständig wachsamen Augen war sie wirklich nicht die Sorte Katze die man am liebsten hochnehmen und streicheln würde. Im Gegenteil. Hier auf Hogwarts war sie eine beliebte Zielscheibe für Streiche. Deshalb war es in meinen Augen auch kein Wunder, dass sie Filch, der genauso beliebt war wie sie, so gute Dienste leistete.

Als sie sich jetzt näherte fing sie zudem noch an zu fauchen und zu knurren, dabei wandte sie sich jedoch nur Black zu. Wenn das mal keine Aussage war.

„Black, was hast du der armen Katze getan, dass sie dich so hasst?"

„Was ich ihr getan habe? Frag sie lieber was sie mir angetan hat.", gab er zurück und ließ dabei Mrs. Norris nicht aus den Augen.

„Naja, ganz ehrlich: außer dass sie dich ein paar Mal bei Filch verpfiffen hat, kann es ja nicht viel gewesen sein.", sagte ich während ich versuchte mich der Katze zu nähern.

Ich weiß. Es war mit Sicherheit nicht die beste Idee diese Katze zähmen zu wollen mit ein paar Streicheleinheiten, während ich mich leicht panisch fragte ob ich gegen die Tollwut geimpft war. Tiere können so was ja angeblich spüren.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Black misstrauisch.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?" dabei streckte ich meinen Arm aus und beugte mich nach unten. Abschätzig und zutiefst misstrauisch sah sie mich aus ihren grünen Augen an. Meine Finger befanden sich jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Kopf entfernt. Inzwischen hatte ich mich auch hingehockt in der Hoffnung so nicht mehr allzu bedrohlich auf sie zu wirken. Nachdem ich eine kleine Weile so dagestanden hatte und sie neugierig mit ihrer Nase an meiner Hand geschnüffelt hatte, beschloss ich es einfach zu wagen. Wow, das hörte sich nach etwas großem an. So als würde ich gerade auf einer Brücke stehen und herunter springen wollen. Gesichert nur mit einem Seil. Mit einem kleinen Ruck überwand ich den Abstand zwischen mir und der Katze. Als ich sie jedoch berührte zuckte sie zurück. Das war auch der Moment indem Black einen Schritt hervor trat und alles zu nichte machte.

„Evans, ich weiß deine Mühe wirklich zu schätzen", sagte er wobei mir sein Tonfall eindeutig das Gegenteil zu verstehen gab. „Aber wir sollten jetzt wirklich hier weg. Filch ist schneller da als du ích war es nicht` sagen kannst."

„Schön.", wütend sprang ich auf und ging zielstrebig die Gänge entlang. Black folgte mir ausnahmsweise einmal schweigend. Der Weg bis zum Schulsprecherraum kam mir inzwischen ewig lang vor und als wir endlich ankamen konnte ich es gar nicht erwarten dem Ritter das Passwort entgegen zu schleudern. Zügig durchquerte ich den Gemeinschaftsraum und wollte gerade durch meine Tür verschwinden, als Sirius mich abermals zurück hielt.

„Danke lieber Sirius, dass du mir geholfen hast, obwohl ich immer so fies bin.", sagte er mit der lieblichsten Stimme die er aufbringen konnte.

Das stieß mir doch ziemlich sauer auf. Außerdem klang ich so mit Sicherheit nicht. Wütend fuhr ich herum. „Danken? Ausgerechnet dir soll ich Dankbar sein? Wüsste nicht wofür."

„Mmh… lass mich überlegen Evans… vielleicht dafür, dass du dank mir hier heil angekommen bist? das du nicht allein gehen musstest? Oder warte, der Grund ist noch besser: dass dich kein Lehrer erwischt hat?"

„Bitte? Willst du mich verarschen? Denn das alles habe ich mit Sicherheit nicht dir zu verdanken!", schrie ich und bezog mich vor allem auf seinen letzten Punkt.

„Dann sei wenigstens dankbar dafür, dass du nicht allein gehen musstest und ich dich, großzügig wie ich nun mal bin, begleitet habe."

„Nachdem du ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen hattest, weil du abgelehnt hast und ich dich entlarvt hatte. Sonst wäre ich mit Sicherheit doch allein gewesen."

„Weißt du Evans, es ist schon erstaunlich wie du dir die Welt so drehst.", sagte er verächtlich. „Ich habe nie nein gesagt. Du warst diejenige die einfach gegangen ist."

„Das-" Scheiße, wenn ich es mir recht überlegte hatte er tatsächlich recht. Im Moment meiner Erkenntnis, die mich tatsächlich traf durchbrach eine aufgehende Tür die Stille. Potter.

Verschlafen stand er da und murmelte ein „Wasn los?", schien aber auf der Stelle hellwach zu werden, als er erkannte wen er da vor sich hatte. „Sirius, was machst du hier mit Evans?", fragte er leicht gereizt und mir viel auf, das wir wirklich nah beieinander standen.

Allerdings war mir das gerade völlig egal. Ich war nämlich immer noch dabei meine Erkenntnis zu verdauen. Bei genauerer Betrachtung kam auch immer mehr dazu. Black war ja nicht nur mit mir gegangen, obwohl er wusste was ich von ihm hielt und er, wenn sein Plan aufgegangen wäre niemals ein ‚Danke` von mir gehört hätte, nein er war sich auch der Tatsache bewusst, dass er alleine wieder zurück gemusst hätte.

Scheiße. Jetzt bekam ich erst recht ein schlechtes Gewissen. und meiner persönlichen Meinung nach wurde es bedenklich, wenn man ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Sirius Black bekam.

„Reg dich ab, Prongs. Ich hab sie nur begleitet damit sie nicht allein zur Sperrstunde quer durchs Schloss muss nur weil sie die Zeit verpasst hat."

„Okay…", sagte Potter langsam und man sah ihm an wie er mühsam versuchte sein Gehirn in Gang zu bringen. „Und ihr streitet euch jetzt weil…?", fragte er und sah uns abwechselnd an.

Das ließ mich aus meiner Trance erwachen und ich beging den größten Fehler meines Lebens. Ich sah zu Potter. Einem halbnacktem James Potter. Verdammt, ich war noch nie so froh, dass mein Unterkiefer mit meinem Gesicht verankert war. Ich meine ich wusste ja schon immer, wenn man Potters Charakter mal außen vor ließ, der Rest sich durchaus sehen lassen konnte. denn das was ich hier sah war heiß. Auch wenn ich eher sterben würde als das zuzugeben. Aber ein durchtrainierter Körper, wie dieser, der mir nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet präsentiert wurde, ließ selbst mich an unanständige Sachen denken und vor allem ließ er die Raumtemperatur merklich ansteigen. Von Sibirischem Winter auf Vorhölle, um es mal so zu formulieren.

Scheiße, jetzt bloß nicht rot werden, dachte ich verzweifelt. Nicht rot werden. Doch gleichzeitig wusste ich dass ich schon längst leuchtete wie ein verdammter Feuerball. Ich musste hier jetzt ganz dringend weg. Also löste ich meinen Blick schwerfällig von diesem sehr lecker aussehendem durchtrainiertem Sixpack, welches Potter sein eigen nannte und wandte mich einem wahnsinnig amüsiertem Black zu.

„Es tut mir leid. Du hattest Recht. Danke.", brachte ich leise heraus und jedes einzelne Wort fügte mir dabei seelische Schmerzen zu.

„Wie war das Evans? Ich hab dich nicht richtig verstanden.", sagte er und man sah wie er diese Situation genoss.

„Treib es nicht auf die Spitze Black. Ich warne dich."

„Würde mir bitte mal jemand erklären, was genau ich heute Abend verpasst habe?", mischte sich Potter erneut ein.

„Wisst ihr was? Auf diesen Kindergarten hier habe ich wirklich keine Lust." Damit versuchte ich mich an den Beiden vorbei in mein Zimmer zu schummeln. Als ich an Black vorbei ging, konnte ich der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und wollte ihm auf den Fuß treten. Diesen zog er jedoch gemeiner Weise weg. Nicht mal den Gefallen konnte er mir tun. Diese Genugtuung hätte ich heute Abend wirklich gebrauchen können.

„Na, na, na Evans. Wer wird denn hier gleich gewalttätig werden wollen?", sagte er und an seinem Tonfall erkannte ich mehr als deutlich, dass er Mühe hatte sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

Wütend öffnete ich meine Zimmertür, trat ein und knallte sie hinter mir gleich wieder zu. Damit war mein Zimmer heute schon zum zweiten Mal mein sicherer Hafen. Hoffentlich ging das nicht so weiter. Sonst würde ich nicht mal bis Weihnachten durchhalten ohne einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Und den konnte ich mir beim besten Willen einfach nicht leisten. Nicht jetzt.


	6. 6 Naive

Chap 6 - Naive

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich das laute Schnarchen von Sirius. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf meinen Wecker stellte ich fest, dass es auch eigentlich noch mitten in der Nacht war. Frühstück würde es auch erst in 2 Stunden geben.

Da ich genau wusste, dass ich bei diesem Geräuschpegel sowieso nicht mehr würde schlafen können, gab ich mir einen Ruck und stand auf und sammelte leise meine Sachen zusammen. Als ich mich ins Bad begab und mich dort fertig machte schweiften meine Gedanken in Richtung des gestrigen Abends.

Am liebsten hätte ich mit Sirius getauscht. Es ärgerte mich, dass ich das erste Mal in meinem Leben darauf geachtet hatte vor der Sperrstunde in einem Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein. Das kümmerte mich ja sonst auch nicht.

Frustriert stellte ich fest, dass auch die Dusche mich nicht auf andere Gedanken gebracht hatte. Da mir auch noch Zeit bis zum Frühstück blieb beschloss ich einfach eine Runde um den See joggen zu gehen. Vielleicht würde mir das ja helfen.

Ich genoss die Stille als ich durch das Schloss lief. Alles sah so friedlich aus. In einer Welt, in der Morgen schon alles falsch sein konnte, was heute wahr war, gab es mir eine gewisse Sicherheit. Wehmütig wanderten meine Gedanken zu meinen Eltern. Ich hatte einfach kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Ich konnte auch nicht genau den Finger drauf legen, was es genau war. Mein Instinkt sagte mir einfach, dass da was faul war. Das mir etwas entgangen war. Die Frage war nur was?

Als ich schon fast die Hälfte des Sees umrundet hatte, konnte ich eine einsame Gestalt ausmachen, die auf einem Fels saß, der in den See ragte. Gedankenverloren drosselte ich mein Tempo und ging neugierig darauf wen es ebenfalls zu dieser frühen Stunde aus dem Bett getrieben hatte zu. Als ich immer näher kam konnte ich lange braune Haare ausmachen, die über das Gesicht eines Mädchens fielen und das Mienenspiel verdeckten.

Da erkannte ich, wen ich hier vor mir hatte. Mit ihren Laufschuhen, den kurzen Jogginghosen und einem roten T-Shirt bekleidet hatte sich Alice offenbar auch auf den Weg gemacht um die ruhigen Morgenstunden zu genießen. Jedenfalls schloss ich dass aus ihrer entspannten Haltung die sie eingenommen hatte. Inzwischen hatte sie mich wahrscheinlich auch gehört. Unschlüssig ob ich weitergehen oder sie ansprechen sollte, blieb ich ein paar Meter hinter ihr stehen.

„Ich hoffe doch du hast jetzt nicht dein Stalkingopfer gewechselt, Potter", sagte sie und ich begann mich zu fragen woher sie gewusst hatte, dass ich es war, der hinter ihr stand. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit mit geschlossenen Augen gen Sonne geschaut und sich nicht einmal umgedreht. Irgendwie unheimlich.

„Was hat mich verraten?", fragte ich sie deshalb.

„Auf einmal schwirrten so viele Gedanken um Lily in der Luft herum", meinte sie kichernd und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Witzig. Prevett. Wirklich komisch."

„Nimms nicht so tragisch Potter. das wird schon noch. Lily braucht eben so ihre Zeit.", erwiderte sie und wandte sich wieder der Sonne zu.

In der Zwischenzeit machte sich bei mir ein echtes Hochgefühl breit und ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was treibt dich so früh aus dem Bett?", fragte ich sie, obwohl mir 1000 andere Fragen in Bezug auf Lily durch den Kopf gingen. Ich war wirklich ein liebeskranker Volltrottel.

„Eigentlich wollte ich ein bisschen was für meine Kondition tun, aber dann bin ich irgendwie hier hängen geblieben. Außerdem muss ich leider zugeben, dass ich allein so furchtbar unmotiviert bin."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Was ist denn mit Lily?", fragte ich neugierig nach.

„Die klebt meistens bis spät in der Nacht an ihren Büchern. Da hab ich in 90% der Fälle keine Chance sie vor dem Frühstück für so etwas wie joggen aus dem Bett zu bekommen."

„Ja, das ist mir irgendwie vertraut. Die anderen drei würden auch lieber sterben, als vor dem Frühstück aufzustehen.", erzählte ich ihr grinsend. Da kam ich auf eine Idee. „Wenn du willst können wir ja zusammen laufen gehen.", schlug ich vor.

„Was willst du damit bezwecken, Potter?", fragte sie mich äußerst misstrauisch.

„Nichts.", antwortete ich ihr abwehrend. „Ich hab nur gedacht, wenn wir Beide nicht gern allein laufen, dann würde sich das irgendwie anbieten. Du musst ja nicht, wenn du nicht willst."

„Weißt du selbst wenn ich wollte. Lily würde mich umbringen, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass ich mit dem Staatsfeind Nummer 1 kooperiere."

„Staatsfeind Nr. 1?"

„Vergiss es", winkte sie ab. „Der Punkt ist-"

„Der Punkt ist", fiel ich ihr ins Wort. „Lily muss davon ja gar nichts erfahren. Jedenfalls von mir nicht. Was du machst ist deine Sache."

„Ich weiß nicht Potter. Das ist nicht irgendeine Masche von dir um an Lily ranzukommen?", fragte sie mich.

„Ich schwöre."

„ich hoffe du bist dir darüber im Klaren, dass du einen Menschen auf dem Gewissen hast, solltest du dich jemals verplappern.", sagte sie erschreckend ernst. Allerdings sah ich das auch als Zustimmung.

„Wie gesagt ich kann mich beherrschen", meinte ich grinsend.

„Eine Bedingung hätte ich da noch Potter." – „Welche?" – „Nur damit wir uns richtig verstehen: ich bin immer noch Lilys beste Freundin. Wir werden sie also aus unseren Gesprächen fern halten. Denk nicht mal an sie. Von mir wirst du nichts erfahren. Verstanden?"

„Kristallklar. Hatte ich auch nicht anders erwartet.", sagte ich und hoffte inständig dass mein Tonfall nicht allzu bedauernd klang. Allerdings war mir das wirklich von Anfang an klar gewesen. Ich war ja auch nicht gegen einen Besen gelaufen.

„Wollen wir? Es gibt bestimmt bald Frühstück.", fragte ich sie.

„Weißt du Potter so viel Motivation am Morgen ist echt pervers."

Trotzdem ließ sie sich von mir aufhelfen und schweigend setzten wir unseren Weg fort. Schnell stellte ich fest, dass es um ihre Kondition wirklich nicht schlecht bestellt war.

„Du läufst ziemlich oft, oder?", fragte ich sie deshalb als wir die Wiese zum Schloss überquerten.

„Ja. Frank findet es wichtig, dass ich in Zeiten wie diesen fit bleibe und im Notfall weglaufen kann ohne gleich nach den ersten Metern meine Lunge suchen zu müssen, weil ich sie unterwegs ausgekotzt habe. Außerdem will ich mich als Auror bewerben. Gerüchteweise soll es da nicht ganz schlecht sein, wenn man fit ist."

Jetzt war ich doch etwas erstaunt. Alice hätte ich nie so eingeschätzt. Ich hatte angenommen ein Bürojob wäre eher was für sie.

„Frank?"

„Mein Freund. Du müsstest ihn eigentlich kennen. Er war nur eine Stufe übe uns."

Jetzt machte es bei mir klick. „Du meinst Longbottom? Das ist dein Freund?", fragte ich sie ungläubig.

„Ja.", bestätigte sie meine Frage und sah mich dabei angriffslustig an. „Was dagegen?"

„Nein. Nein. Ich war nur überrascht. Muss an mir vorbei gegangen sein, dass ihr zusammen seid."

„Klar, dass dir sowas entgeht. Deine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit gilt ja auch Lily und wenn ich nicht mit ihr befreundet wäre, hätten wir Beide auch nichtwirklich etwas miteinander zu tun.", stellte sie fest und ich konnte ihr nicht einmal wirklich widersprechen. Sie hatte ja recht.

„Naja, das wird sich ja künftig ändern.", sagte ich deshalb nur und erntete ein zustimmendes Nicken.

„Also Potter. Morgen früh, halb sieben hier?"

„Ich werde da sein und im Übrigen: meine Freunde nennen mich James." sagte ich und hielt ihr meine Hand hin. „Alice.", erwiderte sie und ergriff meine Hand.

Damit trennten sich unsere Wege fürs erste und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihr das auch ziemlich recht so war. Im Schloss gab es einfach so viele neugierige Augen, da war es besser nicht zusammen gesehen zu werden. Naja, zumindest besser für Alice. Ihre Beerdigung hatte sie mit Sicherheit noch nicht geplant.

„Hey, James!", wurde ich begrüßt kaum, dass ich die Eingangshalle betreten hatte. „War das da gerade nicht Alice Prevett?", fragte mich Lip Cooper, ein Junge mit blondem Wuschelkopf und seines Zeichens hervorragender Jäger.

„Hey, Lip. Na schöne Ferien gehabt? Ja, war sie war wohl auch draußen. Spazieren, oder so.", sagte ich und bemühte mich um einen möglichst gleichgültigen Tonfall.

„Ach so. Ich wollte dich eigentlich auch nur fragen, ob du schon weißt wann du die Auswahlspiele für die Mannschaft ansetzten willst.

„Wahrscheinlich nächste Woche irgendwann, aber erst mal abwarten. Ich werde es aushängen, wenn es fest steht."

„Alles klar. Naja, man sieht sich.", verabschiedete er sich dann auch ziemlich schnell wieder von mir und ich setzte meinen Weg nun etwas zügiger fort. Das Frühstück hatte schon angefangen und ich wollte wenigstens noch eine Tasse Kaffee trinken, bevor die Qualen des Unterrichts sich über mir ausbreiten würden.

Ich war kaum durch die Tür zu den Schulsprecherräumen, da begann ich mir die verschwitzen Sachen vom Leib zu reißen.

„Potter! Was glaubst du was du da tust?!"

Oh. Oh. Daran hatte ich ja gar nicht mehr gedacht. „Mich umziehen?", fragte ich Lily vorsichtig.

„Das sehe ich.", gab sie gereizt zurück.

„Und du hast jetzt ein Problem damit, weil…?"

„Ist dir mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass nicht jede, die dich so sieht das Bedürfnis hat dahin zu schmelzen?", fragte sie mich und ihre Gesichtsfarbe nahm dabei wieder einen verdächtig roten Ton an.

„Schon. Aber verzeih mir Evans, du scheinst nicht zu den von dir angesprochenen Leuten zu gehören." Auch wenn ich im selben Moment wusste als ich dies aussprach, dass es vielleicht nicht die beste Strategie war, Evans von mir zu überzeugen, war dies hier die beste Chance die sich mir seit Monaten bot. Gut, das konnte auch einfach daran liegen, dass der Lily-Entzug in den Ferien mich doch stärker fertig gemacht hatte als angenommen und ich deswegen übermütig wurde. Quasi die Folgen der Entzugserscheinungen.

„Wie ich sehe, weist deine Spezies neue Fehler auf. Jetzt gehört nicht nur Arroganz und Selbstverliebtheit dazu, sondern auch Realitätsverlust."

„Ich glaube du solltest dir lieber an den eigenen Zauberstab fassen, Evans"

Damit ließ ich sie stehen und ging in mein Zimmer. Dort fand ich einen immer noch in aller Ruhe vor sich hin schnarchenden Sirius vor. Seufzend ging ich zu ihm und begann ihn sanft mit Fußtritten zu wecken.

„Sirius! Los, aufstehen. Wir kommen sonst noch am ersten Tag zu spät." – „Mmh", gab er knurrend von sich und drehte sich um. Als er sich nicht weiter rührte gab ich ihm netterweise noch einen Tritt.

„Geh weg!" Dafür erntete er gleich noch einen.

„Prongs ich meine es ernst. Komm zur Jahrhundertwende wieder, oder du wirst diesen Tag nicht überleben."

Genervt gab ich ein Stöhnen von mir. Warum hatte ich ihn auch bei mir schlafen lassen? Dieses Prozedere kannte ich doch zu genüge. Also beschloss ich kurzen Prozess zu machen und ließ mit einem gepflegten „Aquamenti" Wasser auf meinen besten Freund regnen.

„Ahh! Prongs! Du bist sowas von tot!" – „Das, mein lieber Freund, würde ich mir an deiner Stelle gut überlegen. Ich glaube weder McGonagall noch Dumbledore wären begeistert davon zu hören, dass du den Schulsprecher gekillt hast und sie Ersatz brauchen."

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein.", sagte er und während er noch weiter vor sich hin fluchte bewegte er endlich seinen faulen Arsch. Zielstrebig machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bad und begann sich, ebenso wie ich, die Klamotten auf dem Weg zum Bad vom Leib zu reißen.

Ich bekam noch mit wie Lily einen ungläubigen Schrei ausstieß. Danach fiel meine Zimmertür ins Schloss und eine beruhigende Stille breitete sich aus. Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Was für ein Morgen. Nach einem prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr verflüchtigte sich meine Ruhe auch ganz schnell wieder und wandelte sich in leichte Panik um. Das würde heute wirklich eng werden mit dem Frühstück.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam auch Sirius wieder in mein Zimmer gehetzt. „Prongs auf dich ist auch überhaupt kein Verlass mehr. erst weckst du mich zu spät und dann hast du nicht mal den Anstand mich vor dem Drachen da draußen zu warnen."

Empört schnappte ich nach Luft. „Ich? Wenn du gleich beim ersten Mal, als ich versucht hab dich zu wecken, aufgestanden wärst-"

„Immer ich. Ich bin schuld. Schon klar. Lass uns einfach gehen. Sonst kommen wir wirklich noch zu spät und dann hätte es sich ja gar nicht für mich gelohnt so zeitig aufzustehen. Dann hätte ich gleich liegen bleiben können."

Da ich dem nichts hinzuzufügen hatte, machten wir uns schweigend auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Da ich wusste, dass Padfoot ein ausgesprochen begeisterter Morgenmuffel war, ließ ich ihn in Ruhe. Gerade als wir uns in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück neben Remus niederlassen wollten, wurden wir von eben jenem aufgehalten.

„James. McGonagall hat euch schon gesucht. Ihr sollt eure Stundenpläne persönlich abholen. Sie war gar nicht begeistert.", teilte er uns mit. „Du solltest wirklich an deinem Timing arbeiten. Vor allem Lily zu liebe. Was habt ihr im Übrigen mit ihr angestellt?"

„Wir mit ihr?", empörte sich da auch schon Sirius. Ich ließ meinen Blick währenddessen zu Lily schweifen. Sie saß mit Alice ein paar Meter weiter rechts von uns und schien sich gerade über irgendetwas aufzuregen. Ich war also kein Stück weiter gekommen. Frustriert machte ich mich auf den Weg zu McGonagall und zog den immer noch wütend rum meckernden Sirius einfach mit. Wir fanden sie am Lehrertisch sitzend, in einer Diskussion verstrickt mit mehreren Professoren vor.

„Professor?", unterbrach ich sie und wappnete mich schon mal gegen den Anpfiff, der ohne Zweifel folgen würde.

„Mr. Potter. Mr. Black. schön sie auch endlich begrüßen zu dürfen.", empfing sie uns, wobei der missbilligende Tonfall das entscheidende war. „Ich habe hier ihre Stundenpläne und wollte sie noch einmal persönlich daran erinnern, dass auch für sie dieses Jahr der verbotene Wald, so wie jedes Jahr tabu ist.", streng sah sie uns an. „Außerdem gibt es eine kleine Neuerung, die das Quidditchtraining betrifft."

Okay, jetzt war ich gespannt.

„Es darf jetzt nur noch bis Sonnenuntergang trainiert werden. Im Klartext: sobald es dunkel wird will ich keinen aus ihrem künftigen Team mehr auf dem Platz sehen. Und sehen sie zu, dass sie den Platz jetzt rechtzeitig reservieren. Durch den Wegfall wird es wohl ein ziemliches Gedränge um den Platz geben.", streng sah sie uns an.

„Professor, warum-?"

„Ich nehme an sie kennen die gegenwärtige Lage der Zaubererwelt."

Natürlich kannte ich sie und ich verstand. Verstand den unsicheren Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Mit dieser Aussagewurde mir auch zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass auch Hogwarts nicht mehr der sicherste Ort der Welt war. Denn nichts anderes konnte diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme bedeuten: ein Ausdruck dessen wie ungewiss unser aller Zukunft war. Keiner wusste wie weit Voldemort gehen würde. Zu was er fähig war. Sicher war jedoch, dass er im Notfall auch vor einer Schule voller Kinder keinen Halt machen würde.

„Und wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, möchte ich sie auch daran erinnern und Mr. Black das gilt auch für sie: keine Ausflüge mehr außerhalb der legalen Zeiten.", sagte sie.

„Aber Professor. Wir würden es doch nie wagen-", begann er mit seinem schleimigsten Tonfall den er zu bieten hatte.

„Natürlich nicht, Mr. Black und jetzt wo Mr. Potter Schulsprecher ist würden sie es auch nie riskieren ein schlechtes Licht auf Gryffindor zu werfen. Habe ich nicht Recht?", streng sah sie uns an. Dennoch. Ich hätte schwören können, dass sich ihre Mundwinkel leicht nach oben gezogen hatten.

Sirius und ich nickten also artig und beschlossen uns lieber dem Frühstück zu widmen.

„Was wollte McGonagall denn von euch?", fragte Peter als wir uns am Tisch niederließen.

„Ach, neue Regelungen zwecks Trainingszeiten und die üblichen Ermahnungen", tat ich das Ganze schnell ab.

„Jungs, was haltet ihr von einem Nachmittag am See? Vögel beobachten? Das wird eine der letzten Gelegenheiten in diesem Sommer sein."

„Vögel?", fragte Peter verwirrt nach.

„Bikini Chicks, Wormtail.", half Remus nach und ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Für mich hatten diese Beobachtungen schon länger ihren Reiz verloren. Es sei denn ein gewisser roter Vogel wagte sich einmal aus ihrem Büchernest. Aber das mussten die Anderen ja nicht unbedingt erfahren.

„Hört mal. Wir können dieses Jahr nicht wieder so verbringen wie das Letzte. Dieses Mal muss einfach mehr Zeit zum Lernen drin sein.", warf Remus ein und der Rest von uns verdrehte die Augen.

„Moony, willst du uns damit jetzt sagen, dass du nicht mitkommst und stattdessen in die Bibliothek gehst, oder dass du uns nicht mehr hilfst?", fragte Sirius interessiert nach.

„Das, Padfoot, kommt ganz darauf an was du unter ,helfen' verstehst. Wenn du damit meinst, dass ich euch wieder abschreiben lasse, dann liegst du vollkommen richtig."

Gerade als Sirius darauf antworten wollte schritt ich ein. „Hey, ganz ruhig. Pad, wir hatten diese Diskussion schon so oft. Du erinnerst dich noch an unsere Vereinbarung?" Abwartend sah ich ihn an.

„Dann weißt du auch noch, dass wir gesagt haben, dass wir uns mehr bemühen?", fragte ich vorsichtig und fühlte mich als würde ich mit einem kleinen Kind reden.

„Das habt ihr so entschieden. Ich wurde ja überstimmt.", sagte Sirius knapp.

„das ist ja aber das Prinzip einer demokratischen Abstimmung.", antwortete Remus genervt.

„Ja und genau das ist der Grund warum Demokratie nie funktionieren wird. Die Schwächeren werden benachteiligt."

„Demokratie?", mischte sich Peter nicht gerade hilfreich ein.

„Vergesst es einfach. Was habt ihr jetzt?", gab Moony sich geschlagen und auch ich war nicht gerade böse über den Themenwechsel.

„Frei", antworteten Sirius und ich wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Kein Wunder. Bis auf Arithmantik und Alte Runen belegten wir beide exakt die gleichen Fächer. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich war, dann hatte ich die Beiden anderen auch nur wegen Lily belegt. Aus unserem Haus belegten nur noch vier andere diese Fächer und so bekam ich öfter die Gelegenheit ein paar Worte mit Lily zu wechseln. Auch wenn sie dieses Vergnügen meinerseits nicht ganz so begeistert aufnahm. Naja, man kann eben nicht alles haben.

„Na super. Ich darf mich jetzt mit altem Kaffeesatz rumschlagen.", meinte Peter nur bedauernd.

„Aber warum hast du Wahrsagen nicht abgewählt, wie jeder andere vernünftige Zauberer auch?", fragte Sirius ihn.

„Zieht meinen Schnitt hoch und meine Eltern meinen, dass es nicht schaden könnte."

„Wormy, du machst auch alles was deine Eltern dir sagen, oder? Aber es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können. Stell dir vor du hättest jetzt Muggelkunde bei dieser Laberhexe weiter machen müssen. Remus, was hast du eigentlich jetzt?", warf ich ein.

„Bei der Laberhexe Muggelkunde."

„Mein Beileid. Also Prongs, See? Bis Verwandlung haben wir noch gute 2 Stunden."

„Klar. Warum auch nicht. Also Jungs. Bis später und viel Spaß euch.", verabschiedeten wir uns von den anderen Beiden, die sich ebenfalls auf den Weg machten.

Voller Vorfreude auf einen sehr entspannten Vormittag wollten wir gerade die Große Halle verlassen, als:

„AHH! Sirius! Da bist du ja endlich, Schatz. Ich hab dich den ganzen Abend gesucht. Wo warst du denn?", kreischte Janine so laut, dass die ganze Halle auf die Beiden aufmerksam wurden. Nicht wenige beobachteten nun voller Schadenfreude Sirius' unliebsamen Gesichtsausdruck. Aber mal ehrlich. Das war auch einfach ein Bild für die Götter. Während Janine versuchte sich so eng wie möglich an Sirius zu kuscheln, wollte er so viel Abstand wie nur möglich zwischen sie bringen.

„Hör mal…nein…aber…", setzte Sirius ein paar Mal zum sprechen an, wurde jedoch jedes Mal mit einem Kuss unterbrochen. Um nicht zu sagen im Keim erstickt. Um Hilfe flehend sah er mich an woraufhin ich nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte und eine Ich-hab-es-dir-doch-gesagt-Geste aufsetzte.

Ja, in der Tat hatte ich ihn schon vor Wochen einmal darauf angesprochen, da mir relativ schnell klar wurde, dass Janine viel mehr in die Treffen hinein interpretierte als Sirius selbst. Das hatte ich spätestens bemerkt, als sie immer anhänglicher wurde und Sirius im Gegensatz verzweifelt versuchte sie loszuwerden. Aber je mehr er dies versuchte desto anhänglicher wurde sie.

Jetzt wandte er sich wieder Janine zu und teilte ihr mit ernstem Ton mit, dass sie dringend reden mussten. Na, das könnte ja heiter werden. Da ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass sich damit unsere Pläne für den Vormittag erledigt hatten, verschwand ich in die Schulsprecherräume.


	7. 7 The promise

Chap 7 – The promise

Nach dem Frühstück flüchtete ich mich in die Bibliothek. Ungläubig dachte ich darüber nach, dass ich noch nicht mal zwei Stunden wach war und trotzdem schon wieder eine Wut im Bauch hatte… Das war doch nicht normal. Wie Dumbledore es überhaupt fertig brachte mich so zu quälen, war mir nicht ganz klar. Und dann auch noch einen gemeinsamen Schulsprecherraum.

Hatte der eigentlich keine Manieren beigebracht bekommen, fragte ich mich und versuchte mich mühsam von der Erinnerung an seinen nackten Oberkörper loszureißen… Ah! Verdammt! Zusammenriss, Lily. Okay, er sieht ganz passabel aus mit seinem Sixpack und den muskulösen Oberarmen, aber das war noch lange kein Grund ihm sabbernd hinter her zu laufen. So weit kam es noch. Trotzdem, wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, kam ich nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass mir gefallen hatte was ich da gesehen hatte. Sehr gefallen.

Hoffentlich hatte er das nicht bemerkt. Das würde mir gerade noch fehlen, aber so rot wie ich geworden war… ich hätte genauso gut Plakate schwenken können. Naja, wenigstens konnte ich mein Gehirn gerade noch so zur Ordnung rufen im Gegensatz zur restlichen weiblichen Bevölkerung von Hogwarts. Ich brauchte nur an die Situation mit Janine heut Vormittag zurück denken und schon befiel mich eine Art Abscheu. Wie konnte man sich nur so demütigen, ohne es zu merken? Wie konnte man nur so ein Verhalten an den Tag legen und das nur um einen hirnlosen Typen zu beeindrucken, der außer gutem Aussehen nichts zu bieten hatte. Ich meine wie konnte man sich freiwillig nur so erniedrigen? Da fehlte mir einfach das Verständnis für.

Räuspernd fasste ich mir an meinen Hals. Diese Überbeanspruchung meiner Stimmbänder würde böse enden, wenn das weiter so ging. Sicher würden sie bald in Generalstreik treten. Langsam kam ich mir vor wie eine wild gewordene Furie. Dabei besaß ich sonst, entgegen meiner Haarfarbe, ein sehr ruhiges Naturell. Aber bei aller Fairness: Als Black keine zehn Minuten später auch noch mit seinem Traumkörper rein spaziert kam, brachte dass das Fass echt zum überlaufen und es war mir völlig egal, dass er mir gestern Nacht geholfen hatte. Für mich ging es dabei einfach ums Prinzip. Das bedeutete schließlich nicht gleich einen Freifahrtsschein.

Okay, Konzentration jetzt. Stirnrunzelnd lief ich die Regalreihen ab. Ich suchte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, so viel wie möglich über Abwehr- und Schutzzauber zu lernen wie nur irgend möglich war. Denn nach diesem Jahr würde ich nicht mehr die Gelegenheit bekommen mich in den schützenden Mauern von Hogwarts zu verkriechen. Wobei auch das inzwischen nicht mehr stimmte, wie ich gestern Abend schmerzlich erfahren musste.

Außerdem musste ich an meine Familie denken. Durch mich waren sie in ständiger Gefahr und sie hatten niemanden der sie beschützen konnte. Da war es doch das Mindeste was ich für sie tun konnte, so gut wie nur möglich zu werden. Schnell fand ich, was ich suchte und ging zu Madame Pince um mir die Bücher auszuleihen, die ich mir herausgesucht hatte. Wenn ich das alles durcharbeiten wollte würde ich mein Pensum erhöhen müssen. Es gab hier doch mehr zum Thema Verteidigung als ich dachte und je mehr ich wusste, desto besser.

„Da ist aber mal wieder jemand besonders motiviert.", begrüßte mich Madame Pince und begann die Bücher kommentarlos in meine Karte zu übertragen. Das war es weshalb ich sie so schätze: sie war absolut diskret und das in jeder Situation.

„Sie wissen doch: ich kann es einfach nicht lassen.", erwiderte ich freundlich und packte die Bücher in meine Tasche. Das Gewicht überzeugte mich. Die würde ich vor dem Unterricht definitiv auf mein Zimmer bringen müssen.

Gedankenverloren schritt ich durch die Flure von Hogwarts und erstellte schon mal einen Zeitplan , als ich jemanden weinen hörte. Obwohl die Person darum bemüht war nicht so laut zu sein, hörte man sie durch den gesamten Gang. Dieses herzzerreisende Schluchzen bereitete mir eine Gänsehaut.

Als ich um die Ecke bog, fand ich Janine auf dem Boden in einer Ecke vor. Sie hatte sich wohl vor den neugierigen und absolut grausamen Augen der Schüler versteckt. Da ich heute Morgen auch in der Großen Halle gewesen war, hatte ich natürlich die Geschichte mit Sirius mitbekommen. Die Unterhaltung hatte wohl kein gutes Ende genommen. Dieses unsensible Arschloch! Plötzlich sah sie hoch und als sie mich entdeckte, verengten sich ihre total verheulten Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen.

Erschrocken sprang sie auf, wischte ihre Tränen beiseite und sah mich herausfordernd an.

„Willst du dich auch über mich lustig machen? Na los! Ich hab schon so viele Nettigkeiten heute von meinen vermeintlichen Freunden gehört, da kommt es darauf auch nicht mehr an."

Verwirrt über den Inhalt ihrer Worte überlegte ich wen ich holen könnte um ihr zu helfen. Da mir keiner einfiel beschloss ich sie zu fragen.

„Hey. Nein, das war keine Absicht. Kann ich irgendjemanden holen? Der dir hilft?"

„Wen denn? Diese Sensations lüsternden Aasgeier, die sich meine Freunde nennen?"- „Nein, aber irgendjemand anderen mit dem du reden kannst. Vielleicht Monique?", schlug ich ihr vor.

„Monique? Nein danke. Dann könnte ich auch gleich alles auf Plakate schreiben.", antwortete sie mir verbittert.

„Und Kevin? Ihm scheint doch viel an dir zu-"

„Ihm liegt vor allem viel an meinen Brüsten, aber netter Versuch Evans."

„Hör mal ich will dir doch nur helfen! Und weil ich glaube dass ich nicht die richtige Person-

"Verdammt Evans! Willst du es nicht kapieren oder geht es tatsächlich nicht in dein Hirn? Ich habe niemanden. Hast du es jetzt geschnallt?! Ich bin allein."

Sprachlos starrte ich sie an und schlagartig wurde mir klar, dass Janine, das vermeintlich beliebteste Mädchen der Schule wohl nicht einen einzigen richtigen Freund besaß. Niemand der wirklich hinter ihr stand. Dieses ganze Auftreten, die schicken Klamotten, die Everybodies-Darling-Nummer. Sollte das alles tatsächlich nur Show sein?

„Was ist? Willst du mir jetzt vielleicht was sagen, oder gehst du lieber und lästerst mit deinen Freunden weiter?", drohend kam sie auf mich zu. Angriff war wohl doch die beste Verteidigung.

„Nein…ich…w…wollte…", begann ich zu stottern. Verdammt. Ich glaube es war ihr gar nicht bewusst, aber so wie sie hier vor mir stand, sah sie echt furchteinflößend aus.

„Was wolltest du nur? Wolltest du mir auch nur sagen, dass ich ja so dumm bin und mich ausgerechnet in Sirius Black verliebt habe? Und dann auch noch jemand wie ich? Blond, blaue Augen und Stroh doof? Naja, wenigstens hab ich große Titten, was?", zählte sie auf und benahm sich dabei wie eine Wahnsinnige. Das machte mir irgendwie Angst.

„Hör auf damit! Hör auf im Selbstmitleid zu versinken und reiß dich zusammen. Hier! Du wischst dir jetzt dein Gesicht ab, danach schmuggel ich dich auf die Toilette. Dort richten wir dein Make-Up und dann gehen wir zusammen zu Verwandlung, wo du allen zeigen wirst, wie egal es dir ist was diese elenden Lästermäuler über dich sagen.", befahl ich ihr und duldete keine Widerworte.

„Warum willst ausgerechnet du mir helfen? Wieso sollte ich dir das glauben?", misstrauisch sah sie mich an. Gut an dieser Vertrauenssache würden wir auch noch arbeiten müssen.

„Tu es oder lass es. Mir egal.", antwortete ich knapp und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab mir nur gedacht du könntest jemanden zum Reden gebrauchen der nicht gleich alles weiter tratscht."

Schweigend starrten wir uns einen Moment an. Dann nickte sie und wir begaben uns leise auf die Toilette. Zum Glück befand sich die der Maulenden Myrthe am anderen Ende von Hogwarts.

„Warte ich sehe mal schnell nach ob die Luft rein ist.", gab ich Janine Bescheid und bedeutete sich kurz in einer kleinen Nische zu verstecken. Als ich mich davon überzeugt hatte, gab ich ihr ein Zeichen und nachdem ich die Tür hinter Janine geschlossen hatte hexte ich ein ,Außer Betrieb' Schild an die Tür. Das sollte eigentlich alle abschrecken, das letzte Mal wurde dieses Schild von ein paar Mädchen ignoriert die danach über und über bedeckt waren mit…naja. Ich bin sicher man kann es sich vorstellen. Seitdem wurde solchen Schildern jedenfalls mehr Beachtung geschenkt.

„Du hast nicht zufällig einen Kamm dabei oder?" – „Nein, aber ich-" – „Lass. Geht schon. Und so sieht es vielleicht danach aus, als hätte ich eine kleine Nummer zwischendurch eingeschoben"

Missbilligend sah ich sie an und sie musste meinen Blick bemerkt haben, denn sie hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Na, los. Sag schon, was du sagen willst."

„Nein, ich-" – „Ich sehe es dir an, Evans, dass du das was du mir mitteilen willst quasi schon auf der Zunge liegt, also: tu dir keinen Zwang an."

„Okay.", abwartend sah ich sie an und atmete noch einmal tief ein bevor ich loslegte: „Stört es dich denn gar nicht, dass alle Leute dich für die größte Schlampe Hogwarts' halten? Ich meine du gießt ja noch richtig Öl ins Feuer."

„Ich bin nicht mehr Schlampe als du Evans… wobei…okay. Nehmen wir Alice als Vergleichspunkt."

„Alice ist doch keine Schlampe! Was hat sie dir denn getan? Du kennst sie doch gar nicht!", verteidigte ich meine beste Freundin und spürte leisen Hass aufquellen.

„Nein. Du verstehst mich nicht. Dieses ganze Image…das denken sich die Leute aus. Ich bin nicht schlimmer oder besser als Alice. Verstehst du, Evans?"

Jetzt wusste ich so gar nicht mehr was ich davon halten sollte. Einerseits fühlte ich mich angegriffen, weil sie mich offenbar nicht als ebenbürtig ansah, wobei man auch das als positiv oder negativ sehen konnte. Andererseits wollte es mir einfach nicht in den Sinn, dass sie es offenbar geschafft hatte ganz Hogwarts zu täuschen.

„Ich glaub das musst du mir näher erklären. Alice hatte soweit ich weiß drei Jungs…"

„Gut und nicht dass es dich was anginge, aber ich hatte vier. Macht mich das wirklich zur Schlampe? Meiner Definition nach nicht. So. Fertig. Gut. Wollen wir dann?" Damit warf sie einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und ging zielstrebig Richtung Tür.

„Janine?" –„Ja?"- „Stimmt das? Was du vorhin über Black gesagt hast?", stellte ich ihr die Frage die mir aus unerfindlichen Gründen am meisten zu schaffen machte.

Immer noch mit der Hand an der Türklinke wandte sie sich zu mir um. Ihr entfloh ein tiefes Seufzen das klang als würde die ganze Last der Welt auf ihren Schultern liegen.

„Weißt du Evans, es ist schon eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass ich alle haben könnte, außer dem einen dem mein Herz wirklich gehört." Traurig sah sie mich an.

„Warum? Warum ausgerechnet der größte Schürzenjäger, den die Welt jemals gesehen hat?"

„Er ist nicht immer so. Er kann auch mal ernst sein. Er setzt sich für seine Freunde bedingungslos ein. Auf ihn ist zu hundert Prozent verlass. Er ist liebevoll, zärtlich und ich weiß er wird dem Mädchen dem er einmal sein Herz schenkt die Sterne vom Himmel holen. Ich weiß, du siehst das nicht, aber glaube mir wenn ich dir sage, dass es so ist."

Wow. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich Janine über die Jahre hinweg völlig falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Dieses Mädchen, das hier mit sehnsüchtigen und tieftraurigen Augen vor mir stand hatte nichts mit dem oberflächlichen Biest von noch vor ein paar Stunden zu tun.

„Was willst du jetzt machen?" – „Weiter leben und versuchen ihn mir aus dem Kopf zu schlagen." – „Sicher?" – „Ja."

„Gut. Dann würde ich sagen fangen wir doch gleich damit an. Verwandlung beginnt in zehn Minuten."

„Bei dir hört sich das so einfach an, Evans." – „Das wird es auch sein. Du wirst sehen: für jeden dummen Spruch gibt es fünf Punkte Abzug von mir.", entgegnete ich ihr grinsend.

„Wow. Lily Evans kann ja richtig fies sein." – „Das nehme ich jetzt mal als Kompliment."

Den Weg zum Verwandlungszimmer setzten wir mit leichtem Geplänkel fort. Erst vor dem Verwandlungszimmer bemerkte ich wie sie nochmal tief Luft holte ehe wir zusammen eintraten.

Das wir gemeinsam ins Klassenzimmer kamen schien keinen zu wundern. Das wir uns gemeinsam auf eine Bank fallen ließen hingegen schon. Schlagartig setzte erneutes Getuschel ein und ich bemerkte viele verstohlene Blicke. Meine Güte hatten die alle kein eigenes Leben? Zum Glück schien Alice da etwas toleranter zu sein. Zwar warf auch sie mir einen fragenden Blick zu, begrüßte uns aber beide als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

Glücklicherweise war das Verwandlungszimmer eines der wenigen das mit dreier Bänken ausgestattet war. „Hey, ihr Beiden. Gott, Lily. Willst du etwa alle Bücher die Bibliothek noch vor den Weihnachtsferien durch haben?", begrüßte sie uns und warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf meine zum bersten volle Tasche.

„Wann genau wolltest du die denn lesen?", fragte auch Janine skeptisch, der meine Tasche vorher noch nicht aufgefallen war.

„Eigentlich wollte ich sie ja noch wegschaffen, aber dann hab ich in der Bibliothek einfach die Zeit vergessen, okay? Außerdem: Ihr müsst sie nicht lesen, sondern ich.", antwortete ich eingeschnappt. Trotzdem bemerkte ich den dankbaren Blick den Janine mir zuwarf.

„Ehrlich Lily. Ich hab es dir schon mal gesagt: Man kann es auch übertreiben. Wolltest du überhaupt noch irgendwann essen oder schlafen?", ließ Alice mir keine Ruhe und sah mich vorwurfsvoll an.

„Das wird total überschätz. Ich brauche keinen Schlaf.", versuchte ich zu scherzen, obwohl ich wusste, dass es nicht ziehen würde. Zumindest nicht bei Alice.

„Ich werd dich daran erinnern, wenn du mir mal wieder die Ohren voll heulst. Diesmal hab ich sogar noch einen Zeugen und du kannst dich nicht wieder rausreden mit ,das hast du jetzt völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen'. Oder Janine?"

„Stets zu Diensten. Wofür brauchst du das überhaupt alles? Ich meine was bezweckst du damit?"

Klasse. Alle Verräter. Worüber-

„Oh, nein.", entwisch es mir. Gerade sah ich die Rumtreiber den Raum betreten und ich ahnte schlimmes. In Sekundenschnelle registrierte ich nämlich, dass die einzigen noch freien Plätze, die vor uns waren. Auch die anderen Zwei drehten sich um und folgten meinem Blick. Man hörte bei ihnen förmlich die Galleone fallen und an ihrem Blick erkannte ich, dass sie wohl dieselbe Erkenntnis hatten wie ich. Um Janine etwas abzulenken begann ich schnell ein harmloses Gespräch über Verwandlung, außerdem betete ich dass sie uns vielleicht doch nicht bemerken würden.

„Was glaubt ihr? Mit was fängt sie dieses Jahr an?", fragte ich und drehte damit den ankommenden Rumtreibern demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

„Wiederholung. Wiederholung. Wiederholung", antwortete Alice wie aus der Pistole geschossen und klang dabei keineswegs glücklich.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich denke ihr vergesst etwas existenziell Wichtiges bei McGonagall.", gab Janine selbstsicher zum Besten. Fragend sahen wir sie an, denn wir wussten beide nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Jetzt enttäuscht ihr mich aber wirklich."

„Los, jetzt spann uns nicht länger auf die Folter.", drängte ich ungeduldig. Ich hasste es wenn jemand mehr wusste als ich. Am Rande nahm ich wahr, dass sich die Rumtreiber vor uns niederließen.

„Ich bin ja der Meinung sie beginnt das Jahr mit dem obligatorischem Vortrag, der uns über die Wichtigkeit dieses Jahres aufklären soll. Meint ihr nicht auch?", grinsend sah sie uns an.

„Ja, gut. Okay. Zum Glück haben wir nicht gewettet. Die hättest du sonst gewonnen, weißt du noch letztes Jahr als…", begann Alice mit ihren McGonagall Imitationen, die sie zugegebener Maßen ziemlich gut beherrschte.

Ich konnte mich jedoch nicht mehr wirklich auf das Gesagte konzentrieren und versuchte währenddessen möglichst unauffällig die Rumtreiber zu beobachten. Dabei stellte ich fest, dass Black definitiv so aussah, als wäre ihm etwas unangenehm. Gut so. Geschah ihm Recht. Ich konnte ja immer noch nicht so ganz nachvollziehen, was genau Janine nun an diesem Idioten so toll fand.

Skeptisch beobachtete ich die Vier, die leise tuschelnd vor uns Platz genommen hatten. Lange blieben meine Blicke jedoch nicht unbemerkt.

„Hey, Evans. So sieht man sich wieder. Hör mal wegen heut Morgen-" – „Potter was immer es ist, spar es dir einfach.", unterbrach ich ihn schnell und wollte das Thema einfach ad acta legen, wo ich doch gerade erst die Bilder aus meinem Kopf verdrängt hatte, die sich nun mit aller Macht wieder hervordrängten.

„Was war denn heut Morgen, Lily?", mischte sich aber ausgerechnet da eine äußerst neugierige Alice ein, der ich noch gar nichts davon erzählt hatte. Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen mich wegen gestern Nacht aufzuregen und wie gesagt, dass heut Morgen war für mich nie passiert.

„Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass unsere verehrte Frau Schulsprecherin doch nicht so unempfänglich für männliche Reize ist, wie man glaubt.", nahm Black mir die Arbeit ab und klärte Alice auf. Und das in einer Lautstärke, dass das ganze Klassenzimmer noch etwas davon hatte. Schlagartig begann man wieder überall äußerst auffällig zu tuscheln, während Potter hingegen begann selbstgefällig vor sich hin zu Grinsen.

Man glaubt gar nicht wie schnell ein friedliebender Mensch bereit sein kann Gewalt anzuwenden. Blitzschnell war ich von meinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und griff nach Black. Den bekam ich auch glücklicherweise am Kragen zu fassen und zog ihn zu mir heran.

„Black, ich schwöre noch einen-"

„MISS EVANS! MR. BLACK! Was in Merlins Namen fällt ihnen ein?", unterbrach mich ausgerechnet McGonagall in meinen Drohgebärden. Und das wo ich gerade so schön in Fahrt gekommen war. Wir mussten aber auch ein ziemlich seltsames Bild abgeben.

Da rettete uns ausgerechnet Janine vor dem Nachsitzen.

„Lily wollte Sirius nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er noch Schokolade vom Frühstück im Gesicht hatte und weil er sich wie immer recht dumm angestellt hat, wollte sie es kurzer Hand selbst entfernen, Professor." , log sie.

Professor McGonagall sah uns zweifelnd an, entschied sich aber dann es auf sich beruhen zu lassen und begann ihren Unterricht. Natürlich hatte Janine recht.

„Also wie sie sicher mitbekommen haben stehen dieses Jahr ihre UTZ-Prüfungen an…"

Alice, Janine und ich warfen uns gegenseitig einen Blick zu und hatten Mühe ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Es hatte sich also nichts geändert. Die restliche Stunde verging wie im Flug. Selbstverständlich mit Wiederholung des wichtigen Stoffes der letzten Jahre.

Als es endlich zur Pause klingelte, beschloss ich, bevor ich mit den anderen zum Mittagessen gehen würde, erst noch meine Bücher weg zu bringen.

„Okay, dann treffen wir uns gleich in der Großen Halle, aber wirklich, Lily. Nicht erst in die Bücher rein schauen. Weg schaffen und wiederkommen!", rief sie mir hinterher.

„Ja. Natürlich hab ich doch gesagt, oder?", sagte ich knapp und begab mich zu den Schulsprecherräumen. Im weg gehen hörte ich noch wie sie Janine erzählte, dass ich einmal den ganzen Tag verpasst hatte, weil ich die ganze Zeit gelesen hatte. „Und ich dachte schon ich bin bescheuert", war das letzte was ich noch verstand.

Schön, dass wenigstens die beiden sich gut verstanden, dachte ich und ging zügig weiter. Diese Tasche brachte meinen Rücken gleich um, weswegen ich gleich noch einen Schritt zulegte und ziemlich schnell außer Atem geriet. Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal darüber nachdenken mich sportlich zu betätigen… Warum musste ich auch so viele Bücher auf einmal holen? Ach, ja. Richtig. Ich durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Und diese Bücher erschienen mir alle so nützlich… Schon jetzt beschäftigte mich die Frage mit welchem Buch ich anfangen sollte und war dabei so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich gar nicht wirklich bemerkte, dass jemand um die Ecke vor mir bog und ich direkt in diese Person hinein rannte.

„Kannst du nicht auf- Oh. Lily.", entgegnete mir eine bekannte Stimme. Na, klasse.

„Sev.", gab ich knapp von mir und wollte schnell weiter um weitere Diskussionen zu vermeiden. Außerdem hatte ich mir noch keinen Plan zu Recht gelegt, wie ich mit ihm umgehen sollte. Wie ich ihn am besten überreden könnte. Das war alles Potters Schuld. Er lenkte mich viel zu sehr ab und das obwohl ich mich erst seit geschlagenen 24 Stunden mit ihm abgeben musste.

„Lily, bitte. Warte! Jetzt hör mir doch endlich einmal zu! Kann ich mich nicht wenigstens entschuldigen?", flehend hielt er mich zurück. Ich brauchte dringend Abstand. So konnte das einfach nicht mehr weiter gehen. So konnte ich nicht weiter machen. War ihm das nicht bewusst? Das er mir weh tat?

„Nein, Sev. Ich hab dir genügend zugehört um zu wissen was hier vor geht. Für wen du dich entschieden hast." Aufgebracht versuchte ich mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Als das nicht funktionierte sah ich ihn einfach nur an. Sah ihm in die Augen. Sah die Verwirrung.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich hab euch gehört, Sev.", entgegnete ich ihm mit fester Stimme und suchte in seinen Augen nach einem Anzeichen dafür dass ich mich irrte.

„ich weiß nicht was du gehört haben willst, Lily, aber ich will doch nur-" – „Voldemort beitreten? Ich weiß. Wie ich schon sagte: ich hab euch gehört."

Schlagartig wurde er kreidebleich und ich hatte meine Bestätigung. Er war also doch gestern dabei gewesen. Ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht, als ich dachte ich hätte seine Schuhe erkannt. Geschockt sah er mich an und ich verlor einfach die Fassung.

„Also erzähl mir nicht, dass es dir leid tut. Erzähl mir nicht dass wir wieder Freunde sein können. In der Welt in der du allem Anschein nach leben möchtest ist so etwas wie ich nicht mehr existent. Ich bin Abschaum. Ist doch so, oder? Verdammt! Jetzt sag endlich was dazu!", schrie ich ihn an und schlug ihm mit meinen Fäusten verzweifelt gegen seine Brust. Fassungslos darüber wie er mir so etwas nur antun konnte. Wir waren die besten Freunde. Wir zwei gegen den Rest der Welt und jetzt, ausgerechnet jetzt stellte er sich gegen uns?

Fassungslos starrten wir uns an und in mir keimte doch wieder dieses kleine verräterische Gefühl namens Hoffnung.

„Warum hast du das getan?", flüsterte Severus und ich sah wie sich Wut und Panik miteinander verbanden. „Weißt du eigentlich was du da getan hast? In was für Sachen du dich da einmischst? Bist du komplett irre?", schrie er und drückte mich gegen die Wand. In seinen Augen erkannte ich rasende Verzweiflung die ihn gefangen hielt.

„Lass mich dir helfen, Sev. Kehr den anderen den Rücken zu. Wir können zu Dumbledore gehen.", flehte ich ihn an und als ich spürte wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammelten senkte ich den Blick.

Severus begann ob meines naiven Geredes nur zu lachen und hob mein Kinn an, sodass ich ihm wieder in die Augen sehen musste.

„Wie kommst du darauf dass ich deine Hilfe will? Was lässt dich vermuten, dass ich da überhaupt wieder raus will? Und mal ganz abgesehen davon: Wach auf, Lily. Wir stecken da alle drin. Nicht nur ich. Keiner wird dem entfliehen können. Nicht einer." Spöttisch sah er auf mich herab, wie zu einem kleinen naivem Mädchen.

Das war der Moment in dem in mir endgültig etwas zerbrach. Potter würde wohl Recht behalten. Ungeduldig schlug ich seine Hand weg, wischte mir die Tränen vom Gesicht und machte mich los. Mit allem Selbstbewusstsein, was ich noch aufbringen konnte sah ich ihn zornig an. „Dann fahr doch zur Hölle! Ich hoffe du und deine Freunde ihr mögt sengende Hitze." Damit war für mich das Gespräch definitiv zu Ende und ich wandte mich um, um zu gehen.

„Eins noch Lily. Tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und vergiss was du gehört hast. Tu mir diesen letzten-"

„Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, du sollst sie in Ruhe lassen, Schniefelus!"

Nein, bitte. Nicht der auch noch. Das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Verdammt, wie lange hatten sie uns schon beobachtet? Was hatten sie gehört? Das hier ging absolut niemanden etwas an! Verstohlen begann ich damit mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

Severus wandte jedoch wandte sich ruhig um. „Potter. Pünktlich wie immer um die Ehre der holden Jungfrau zu erretten."

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du mich in Ruhe lassen sollst und dich das alles hier nichts angeht?", fuhr ich Potter wütend an.

„Wenn du mich bittest wegen ihm McGonagall anzulügen, geht mich das sehr wohl etwas an, Evans!", schrie er zurück.

„Was meint er damit, Lily? Was weiß er?", mischte sich Snape erneut in unser Gespräch ein und erschien mir leicht panisch.

„Naja, sagen wir mal so: Ich weiß dass meine Grüße an Voldemort durchaus ankommen würden." Natürlich. Er hatte es Black erzählt. Was auch sonst.

Inzwischen war ich so verzweifelt angesichts dieser total verfahrenen Situation, dass ich meinen Kopf am liebsten gegen die Wand geschlagen hätte.

Doch dazu bekam ich keine richtige Gelegenheit. „Du hast es ihnen erzählt?", entsetzt starrte er mich an.

Doch ich bekam keine Gelegenheit mehr zu antworten. Severus war nämlich schneller und hatte Potter am Kragen gepackt und bedrohte ihn jetzt mit seinem Zauberstab. „Du hast keine Ahnung, worauf du dich einlässt, Potter."

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir meine nächsten Schritte sehr gut überlegen, Snape", sagte Remus. Inzwischen hatten auch die anderen Rumtreiber zu ihren Stäben gegriffen und richteten sie alle gegen Snape, der immer noch Potter im Griff hatte.

„Hört auf damit! Das bringt doch nichts!", schrie ich alle an und drängte mich entschlossen erst zwischen die Rumtreiber und Snape und dann zwischen ihn und Potter. „Lass ihn los, Severus. Und du", wandte ich mich an Potter. „Geh einfach."

„Genau. Seid schön brav und hört auf euer Kindermädchen.", stachelte der Slytherin weiter. Wütend drehte ich mich zu ihm um, um auch ihn noch weiter anzuschreien. Der hatte sich allerdings schon längst abgewandt und lief den Gang entlang in Richtung Kerker. Kurz bevor er um die Ecke bog, drehte er sich noch ein letztes Mal um. „Vergiss es nicht Lily. Tu mir diesen letzten Gefallen. Nur noch diesen einen."

Danach ging er weiter und wir alle standen sprachlos da und starrten uns fassungslos an.

Scheiß Bücher, war der erste klare Gedanke, der mir durch den Kopf schoss. Wenn ich nicht so viele mitgenommen hätte, wäre ich nie hier gelandet und hätte stattdessen ganz in Ruhe mit Alice und Janine Mittagessen können.

„Ich versteh das nicht. Lily, was meinte Snape damit?", durch brach Potter die Stille und sah mich stirnrunzelnd an.

„Nichts und selbst wenn, wüsste ich nicht was dich das anginge."

„Hey, Lily. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Remus und sah mich besorgt an.

„Ich weiß nicht Remus. Sieht das für dich so aus als ob alles in Ordnung wäre? Egal. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet. Diese Bücher hier bringen mich um."

Auf dem Weg zu den Schulsprecherräumen ließ ich mir das Gespräch (wenn man es denn so bezeichnen wollte) noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Er wusste offensichtlich nicht, was wir alles gehört hatten und er befürchtete das etwas dabei war, was sowohl ihn als auch uns in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte und ich war mir sicher, dass er sich nicht einfach nur so aufgespielt hatte. Irgendwas planten sie und das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht.


	8. 8 With me

Chap 8- With me

Seit dem letzten Zwischenfall mit Snape war jetzt fast eine Woche vergangen, in der Lily mir komplett aus dem Weg ging. Anschließend hatte ich Alice zu Lily geschickt, da ich schon vermutet hatte, dass nicht alles so okay war wie sie behauptet hatte. Auch wenn ich ihre Beziehung zu Snape nicht verstand, wusste ich dass er ihr etwas bedeutete.

Es brachte mich fast um den Verstand nicht mit Lily reden zu können. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was dieser Mistkerl ihr gesagt hatte. Was ich mit diesem Wissen anstellen würde, stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Fakt jedenfalls war jedoch, dass Snape dafür büßen würde.

Leider war mir auch Alice keine wirkliche Hilfe. Wir trafen uns zwar nun regelmäßig um zusammen joggen zu gehen, aber unsere Abmachung in Bezug auf Lily war ihr heilig. Ich persönlich war ja der Meinung, dass man in einer solchen Situation ruhig auch mal eine Ausnahme machen könnte. Sie sah das aber offenbar anders. Wobei ich mich zeitweise schon fragte wie viel sie eigentlich wusste. Manchmal kam ich nicht umhin mich zu fragen, ob Lily ihr wirklich alles erzählt hatte.

So musste ich jedenfalls zusehen, wie Lily sich durch den Tag quälte und immer angespannter wurde. Dass diese Sache sie mehr belastete als sie je zugeben würde, sah man ihr aus drei Metern Entfernung an. Allem Anschein nach hatte sie sich in die einzige Sache geflüchtet die ihr bestens vertraut war: das Lernen. Sie nutzte jede freie Minute dafür. Ehrlich gesagt, wusste ich nicht mal was sie eigentlich den ganzen Tag lernte. Die Lehrer schütteten uns zwar tatsächlich mit Aufgaben zu, aber selbst Lily konnte sie doch nicht so genau bearbeiten. Jeden Abend sah ich bis weit nach Mitternacht bei ihr Licht brennen und ich musste kein Genie sein um zu wissen was sie da tat. Man konnte förmlich zusehen, wie ihre Augenringe täglich größer wurden.

Ich hatte sie sogar schon ein paar Mal schlafend in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum vorgefunden. Eingeschlafen über Büchern mit komplizierten Verteidigungsformeln. Ich machte mir wirklich Sorgen um sie.

So suchte ich in der Schülermasse also täglich nach meinem Rotschopf. Vor allem in den Unterrichtsstunden, war ich vielmehr damit beschäftigt etwas Brauchbares von Lily aufzuschnappen, als aufzupassen. Das hatte mir nun schon mehrere Rüffel von verschiedenen Lehrern eingebracht und auch meine Freunde brachte ich damit so langsam aber sicher zur Weißglut.

„Prongs! Hey! Hörst du uns überhaupt zu?", fragte Sirius gerade und wedelte dabei mit der Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum.

„Natürlich höre ich zu und jetzt nimm deine Pranken aus meinem Blickfeld, Pad.", erwiderte ich ihm ärgerlich und nahm gleichzeitig den Blick von Lily.

„Von wegen. Du warst mal wieder damit beschäftigt deine nicht vorhandenen Legilimentik Kenntnisse bei Lily anzuwenden", gab er zurück.

„Willst du mir damit etwas sagen, Padfoot?"

„Könnt ihr euch nicht leiser unterhalten?", drehte sich eine wütende Lily Evans zu uns um. Wow, das war die erste Reaktion von ihr seit Tagen. „Andere würden gern etwas lernen."

„Was denn? Es gibt etwas was du noch nicht kennst, Evans?", verspottete Sirius Lily und ich ahnte schon dass das böse enden würde.

„Sirius! Schluss jetzt!", versuchte ich deshalb schlimmeres zu verhindern.

„Leute-", begann da Remus warnend.

„Stell dir vor Black. Es will nicht jeder so enden wie ihr.", giftete Lily jedoch weiter.

„Leute, ich glaube-"

„Was willst du damit sagen, Evans?", ließ ich mich nun doch auf dieses Gespräch ein und überging Remus einfach.

„Ganz einfach." – „Psst!", zischte Remus Lily erneut dazwischen. Die ignorierte ihn jedoch genau wie ich zuvor. „Das muss ich-"

„Mister Black! Mister Potter! Miss Evans! Darf ich fragen was Gegenstand dieser äußerst anregenden Diskussion zu sein scheint?", polterte Flitwick wütend und überraschte uns damit alle drei eiskalt. Scheinbar waren wir wohl doch etwas lauter geworden, als gedacht.

Ratlos sahen wir uns an und Flitwick deutete das natürlich als Schuldspruch.

„Nachsitzen! Sie alle Drei. Mr. Filch wird sich sicherlich freuen ein wenig Hilfe von ihnen zu bekommen. Finden sie sich dazu heute punkt 17 Uhr in der Großen Halle ein. Dort können sie auch gern ihre Diskussion weiter führen, aber nicht mehr in meinem Unterricht. Verstanden?", streng sah er uns an und wir senkten alle betreten den Blick.

Das war ja mal wieder gut gelaufen. Um nicht zu sagen fantastisch. Allerdings würde ich so endlich mal wieder Gelegenheit bekommen Zeit mit Lily zu verbringen, auch wenn die Umstände nicht so waren wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte.

Trotz allem warf ich Pad noch einen wütenden Blick zu, den er mit einem Schulterzucken abtat. Jaja. Schon klar, was mir das sagen sollte: kann ich doch nichts dafür.

Die Stunde floss zäh dahin und als es klingelte konnte ich es kaum erwarten raus zu kommen. Doch noch bevor ich an der Tür angekommen war, stürmte Lily an mir vorbei und sah dabei ziemlich wütend aus. Das würde definitiv lustig werden.

„Also Prongs. Was ist jetzt? Mittagessen oder Lily nachstarren?", unterbrach Remus mich in meiner Trance.

„Hey, meinst du, du könntest das nicht auch beim Mittagessen machen?", gab auch Peter seinen Senf dazu.

„Ja, und dort könntest du vielleicht auch die Güte besitzen und zuhören. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass wir für heute Abend noch einen Plan brauchen. Seitdem die Lehrer ihre Patrouillen verstärkt haben, haben sich nämlich auch die Möglichkeiten potenziert entdeckt zu werden."

„Hört mal. Ihr müsst das nicht tun. Ich schaffe das auch alleine. Dieses eine-"

„Remus. Wie oft haben wir das jetzt schon durch gekaut?", wandte ich mich an Moony.

„Ja, aber-"

„Nichts aber, Moony. Jeder von uns weiß, welches Risiko er eingeht. Wir sind erwachsen."

„Pad. Sieh es doch ein. Es wird unmöglich sein, sich unentdeckt an allen vorbei zu schmuggeln."

„Nichts ist unmöglich.", antwortete Peter.

„Wormy hat Recht.", stimmte ich ihm zu und auch Sirius nickte. „Besonders für Rumtreiber."

„Jungs. Das bin ich einfach nicht wert. Glaubt mir."

„Und du musst uns endlich glauben, dass du alles Wert bist. Du würdest das auch für jeden einzelnen von uns tun, also keine Widerrede.", beendete ich das Thema bestimmt.

In der Großen Halle war wie jeden Mittag großes Getümmel, was gut für uns war. So könnten wir Pläne machen ohne Angst zu haben belauscht zu werden.

„Hey, was haltet ihr von einem Ablenkungsmanöver?", fragte Sirius in die Runde.

„Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt, Pad?", fragte Peter.

„Naja du könntest dich verwandeln, in den Nordteil des Schlosses gehen und irgendwie Krawall schlagen. James und ich können dann in dem hoffentlich auftretendem Tumult ganz leicht nach draußen verschwinden."

„Und was machen wir auf dem Rückweg?", warf ich ein. „Die werden doch ganz sicher dann ihre Maßnahmen verschärfen."

„Sagt mal, was haltet ihr eigentlich davon direkt aus dem Fenster zu klettern?", fragte Peter.

„Und wie willst du landen und wieder zurück?"

„Naja, vor deinem Fenster ist doch ein Baum, oder? Klettern wirst du ja wohl noch schaffen, oder Prongs?", wies er meine Bedenken zurück.

Manchmal überraschte er mich ja schon mit seinen Ideen. Einfach, aber meistens doch ziemlich genial. Da fiel mir allerdings ein kleines Detail auf. „Wie wollt ihr bitte zu mir kommen?"

„Pyjama-Party.", kam es wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen und dazu noch fast synchron von Peter und Sirius. Erwartungsvoll sahen sie mich an. Lily wird mich töten.

„Ihr wisst schon, dass Lily mich an meinen Eiern aufhängt, wenn sie das herausfindet?"

„Ach, Prongs. Sei doch froh. Dann gibt es wenigstens irgendeine Art Intimität zwischen euch."

„Haha, Padfoot. Wirklich witzig. Was macht denn überhaupt dein Liebesleben? Soweit ich weiß ist seit Janine Funkstille. Ungewöhnlich wenn du mich fragst."

„Ich war ja auch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dass eine gewisse Person nicht völlig durchdreht. Glaub mir. Das war ein echter 24 Stunden Job.", gab er gereizt zurück.

„Hey, ich glaube wir sollten Moony jetzt langsam mal zu Madame Pomfrey bringen. Seht mal.", unterbrach Peter uns. Tatsächlich. Moony sah schon die ganzen letzten Tage nicht gerade wie das blühende Leben aus, aber jetzt konnte er jedem Inferii Konkurrenz machen.

„Ja, ich wäre euch sehr verbunden. Ich glaub lange halte ich nicht mehr durch.", sagte er und hatte dabei Mühe sich aufzurichten. Von seinem Mittagessen hatte er auch nichts angerührt.

„Okay. Klar. Kein Problem. Du bist heute aber ganz schön früh dran, oder?", bemerkte Sirius, während wir los gingen.

„Mmh, irgendwie schon. Keine Ahnung. Boah ist mir schlecht. Und kalt. Hat einer von euch noch einen Pullover?", fragte uns Remus, während er begann vor sich hin zu zittern.

An der Krankenstation angekommen kam Madame Pomfrey uns schon entgegen. „Mr. Lupin. Mal wieder den Magen verdorben? Ich seh schon. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew. Wie immer mit von der Partie wie ich sehe. Allerdings braucht Mr. Lupin jetzt absolute Ruhe. Wenn ich sie also bitten dürfte wieder zu gehen. Ich denke Morgen gegen Nachmittag ist er wieder soweit erholt um Besuch zu empfangen.", begrüßte und verabschiedete sie uns gleich wieder. Dabei würden wir es auch niemals wagen ihr zu widersprechen. Sie hatte immer diesen Blick, der uns mitzuteilen schien, dass wenn wir auch nur einen Mucks sagen würden bald selbst einen Arzt brauchen würden. So wandte sie sich wieder ihren Patienten zu und ließ die Tür krachend ins Schloss fallen.

Während wir uns wieder in die Große Halle begaben um wenigstens noch ein bisschen was zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen, tüftelten wir weiter an unserem Plan. Okay, genau genommen taten wir das sogar bis zum Nachsitzen. Das hatte einfach Priorität. Ich wollte mir gar nicht erst ausmalen, was passieren würde wenn wir erwischt werden würden.

„Also gut. Ich denke das sollte er sein. Unser Master Plan. Dann bis heute Abend bei dir.", verabschiedete sich Peter von uns. Der Glückliche hatte ja kein Nachsitzen aufgebrummt bekommen.

„Was soll das heißen: bis heute Abend bei dir Potter?!"

Erschrocken, dass uns jemand zugehört hatte fuhr ich herum. Da bemerkte ich Lily, die sich nicht mal einen halben Meter hinter uns befand und wütend die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt hatte. Sofort brach mir der Schweiß aus. Wie viel hatte sie mitbekommen? Wie lange bei Merlin stand sie da schon?

Ach, verdammt. Diese Frau war einfach unmöglich und so unglaublich sexy wenn sie wütend war. Am liebsten hätte ich sie mir jetzt geschnappt, gegen die nächstbeste Wand gedrückt und-

„Potter! Ich hab dich was gefragt.", holte mich ihre Stimme in die Realität zurück.

„Ja, ähm-", begann ich fieberhaft zu überlegen.

„James gibt Peter heute Abend Nachhilfe.", sprang Sirius für mich ein.

„Was?", entfuhr es mir und Lily gleichzeitig. Schnell fasste ich mich jedoch wieder. „Ah, ja. In Verwandlung, weil er sonst nicht durch die Prüfungen kommen würde."

„Genau und weil es bei uns im Schlafsaal immer so voll ist und man nicht seine Ruhe hat, dachten wir, wir könnten das bei euch machen. Ist doch so? Oder Prongs?", unterstützte mich Sirius.

„Ja. Genau. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder Evans? Ich meine natürlich wollte ich dich noch fragen, aber du bist mir jetzt einfach zuvor gekommen."

„Weißt du Potter. So ehrenhaft ich das Ganze auch finde…ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass mir etwas entgeht. Die Frage ist nur was?", misstrauisch sah sie uns an. In diesem Moment wurden wir allerdings von Filch unterbrochen. Selten war ich so dankbar über sein auftauchen.

„Ah, meine freiwilligen Helfer.", hämisch und mit einem fast zahnlosen Grinsen sah er uns an. „Mr. Potter. Mr. Black. Die Kessel von Professor Slughorn müssen dringend mal wieder geschrubbt werden. Miss Evans ihre zarten Hände eignen sich hervorragend für das Pokalzimmer. Das Putzmotto des heutigen Tages: Keine Magie und gründlich. Noch Fragen?"

Alle drei schüttelten wir die Köpfe. Nein. Das war deutlich und eigentlich so wie immer. War ja nicht das erste Mal für uns. Während wir uns auf dem Weg in die Kerker machten, war ich schon etwas enttäuscht. Liebend gern hätte ich mit Evans die Kessel sauber gemacht. Sirius musste meine Niedergeschlagenheit bemerkt haben.

„Lass mich raten.", unterbrach er die Stille. „Du hattest auf eine Gelegenheit gehofft um mit Evans zu sprechen?"

„Bin ich wirklich so berechenbar?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein: ja. Los. Geh schon." – „Was?" – „Ich sagte: du sollst gehen." – „Aber Filch?" – „Wozu haben wir denn unsere Spiegel, wenn nicht für solche Gelegenheiten?"

„Danke, Pad. Dafür schulde ich dir was.", dankbar klopfte ich ihm auf die Schultern und ging Richtung Pokalzimmer, immer darauf bedacht, dass Filch mich nicht erwischen würde. Vor dem Pokalzimmer angekommen, konnte ich Lily hinter der nur halb geschlossenen Tür wütend murmeln hören. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Worte wie „Arschloch", „überheblich" und „köpfen" fielen. Äußerst amüsiert trat ich ein.

„Wow, die Person möchte ich nicht sein, die deinen Hass dermaßen auf sich gezogen hat.", meinte ich deswegen grinsend.

„Was willst du hier, Potter? Solltest du nicht zusammen mit Black über stinkenden Kesseln hängen und dir hoffentlich die Pest einfangen?", schoss sie wütend zurück.

„Das werde ich auch gleich wieder. Keine Angst. Aber zuerst will ich mit dir reden.", sagte ich ernst.

„Ich wüsste nichts was wir zu besprechen hätten, Potter."

„Ich aber. Was wollte Snape von dir? Was für einen letzten Gefallen sollst du ihm tun?", verlangte ich jetzt endlich zu wissen.

„Gut. Dann will ich wissen was ihr heute Abend wirklich vorhabt.", konterte sie und nahm mir irgendwie den Wind aus den Segeln. Diese Frau war wirklich intelligenter als ihr gut tat.

„Lily, ich will dir doch nur helfen."

„Helfen? Du? Mir? Ich glaube nicht. Und für dich immer noch Evans.", sagte sie kalt und wandte sich wieder dem Abstauben der Pokale zu.

Das brachte mein Fass zum überlaufen. Ich ließ mir ja einiges gefallen, aber eben doch nicht alles. Schnell ging ich auf sie zu, schnappte mir ihren Arm und zwang sie dazu mich wieder anzusehen. „Evans. was ist los mit dir? Was hat er mit dir gemacht? Warum schützt du ihn auch noch?", verlangte ich zu wissen und sah ihr dabei in die Augen in der Hoffnung, vielleicht ja dort eine Antwort zu finden, auch wenn sie mir möglicherweise nicht gefallen würde.

„Potter! Lass mich los!", zischte sie.

„Nein." – „Schön. Du willst mir helfen Potter? Dann schnapp dir einen Lappen und hilf mir. Dass ich hier bin ist nämlich nur eure Schuld!" Damit befreite sie sich aus meinem Griff und wandte mir erneut den Rücken zu.

Kurz überlegte ich einen Moment, bevor ich beschloss dass das besser als gar nichts war.

„Aber glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dir für deine Hilfe etwas schulden würde." – „Keine Sorge, Evans. Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst." Stillschweigend arbeiteten wir weiter und staubten jetzt gemeinsam die Pokale ab, während jeder von uns seinen Gedanken nach hing. Da kam mir eine Idee.

„Wusstest du, dass Sirius' Bruder auch in der Clique um Snape ist?" Still betete ich, dass sie nicht gleich wieder an die Decke gehen würde.

„Warum erzählst du mir das? Ich hab nicht danach gefragt."

„Nein hast du nicht. Würdest du auch nie. Du würdest nie um Hilfe bitten, Lily…" Ich wusste, dass das stimmte und auch, dass das ihre größte Schwäche war.

„Potter, komm auf den Punkt." Okay, sie war leicht gereizt und hatte offenbar beschlossen nicht auf den letzten Teil meines Satzes einzugehen.

„Sirius hat lang versucht ihn zu überzeugen, dass er einen Fehler macht. Hat ihn in Schutz genommen und auch gedeckt. Hat ihm sogar ein paar Mal geholfen. Bis alles schief gegangen ist. Er hat ihn verraten, Lily. Eiskalt. Das hätte ihm fast das Leben gekostet. Diese Menschen ändern sich nicht. Nicht für Sirius. Nicht für dich. Für niemanden."

Geschockt sah sie mich an. „Was ist passiert?" – „Das musst du Sirius selbst fragen. Wenn er will soll er es dir erzählen, wenn nicht wird dir das reichen müssen. Was ich damit sagen will-"

„Ich weiß was du damit sagen willst. Ich bin nicht blöd, Potter. Bei dir ist die Welt immer nur schwarz und weiß. Hast du dir mal überlegt, dass es auch etwas dazwischen gibt, Potter?"

„Schon aber nicht-" – „Du irrst dich, Potter.", unterbrach sie mich abermals und ich sah wie sie versuchte Tränen zurückzuhalten. So sollte das doch eigentlich nicht laufen und ich sah es auch in ihrem Gesicht, das es das letzte war was sie jetzt wollte.

„Hey. Tut mir leid.", sagte ich deshalb und zog sie, bevor sie wusste was ihr geschah, in meine Arme. Nach ein paar Versuchen sich dagegen zu wehren, gab sie ihren Widerstand auf und ich nahm wahr, wie sie ihr Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge vergrub. Ich strich ihr beruhigend durchs Haar und wusste, dass ich gerade einen riesen Durchbruch erzielt hatte. Okay, ich hoffte es.

Kaum hatte ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, da schienen bei Lily alle Lebensgeister zurückzukehren. Schnell schob sie mich eine Armlänge zurück und strich sich ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann sah sie mich an. „Einigen wir uns einfach darauf, dass du keine Ahnung hast, okay?"

„Hör mal Evans, das ist eigentlich keine Einigung." – „Für mich schon. Du hast da einen vergessen.", sagte sie und ich wusste heute würde ich kein Stück weiter kommen.

„Was?" - „Du hast da einen Pokal vergessen abzuwischen, Potter. Wenn du mir schon hilfst, dann bitte ordentlich. Ich will keine Überstunden machen wegen dir."

„Ich hoffe du meinst damit, dass du heute zeitig schlafen willst. So wie du in letzter Zeit aussiehst hast du das bitter nötig." –„Vielen Dank für die Blumen, Potter. Aber auch das ist immer noch meine Sache. Und keine Sorge. Ich werde euch heute schon nicht stören. Tu mir nur den Gefallen und lass unsere Räume ganz."

„Was glaubst du eigentlich was wir heute Abend vorhaben?", fragte ich empört. Das war ja wirklich die Höhe. Für wie rücksichtslos hielt sie uns eigentlich?

„So wie ich euch kenne-" – „Prongs! Filch- Alarm!", kam es in diesem Moment aus meiner Tasche.

Verwirrt sah Lily sich um. „Verdammt, Potter! Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Das ich weg muss, mein Schatz. Viel Spaß hier also noch.", verabschiedete ich mich im Eiltempo mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen und eilte schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum in die Kerker.

Dort erwarteten mich schon ein äußerst missgelaunter Filch und Sirius, dem man seine Erleichterung deutlich ansah. „Mr. Potter. Ich dulde es nicht, wenn sie sich unerlaubt von ihrem Arbeitsort entfernen." – „Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Filch. Ich war aber wirklich nur kurz auf der Toilette und ich versichere ihnen es war wirklich dringend."

„Ich schwöre ihnen, Mr Potter, sollte das noch einmal vorkommen, dann hänge ich sie eigenhändig Kopfüber in den Turm.", sagte er mürrisch und verschwand wieder aus dem Kerker.

„Danke.", brachte ich heraus als Filch weg war.

„Ich schwöre dir das war wirklich knapp. Noch eine Minute länger und der hätte seine Drohung mit Freuden wahr gemacht.", berichtete er mir.

„Ja, scheint heut leicht gereizt zu sein. Ich frag mich nur warum? Er liebt es doch uns Strafarbeiten aufzubrummen."

„Ich glaube das liegt an den vielen Auroren die hier zur Zeit ein- und ausgehen, Prongs.", sagte Sirius und ich wusste sofort auf was er anspielte. „Zu viel Schmutz?", grinste ich deshalb und wir konnten uns beide ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Wie ist es denn gelaufen?", fragte mich Sirius in einem ernsteren Ton, als wir uns beide wieder den nächsten Kesseln zugewandt hatten.

„Also auf einer Skala von Weltuntergang bis Paradies würde ich sagen Naturkatastrophe trifft es ganz gut." – „Tut mir leid.", sagte Sirius und klopfte mir kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Lass mal. War ja abzusehen, oder?"

Nach weiteren zwei Stunden voller mühsamer Arbeit waren wir endlich fertig und vor allem hatten wir unseren Plan bis zum Tod durchgekaut. Inzwischen konnte ich es wirklich nicht mehr hören.

Da wir viel zu spät dran waren um noch etwas zu essen in der Großen Halle abzustauben, beschlossen wir noch einen kurzen Abstecher in die Küche zu machen.

Völlig abgehetzt und viel zu spät kamen wir deshalb dann eine gute halbe Stunde zu spät zu unserem Treffen mit Peter. Im Schulsprecherraum erwartete uns dann ein äußerst ungewöhnliches Bild. Lily saß mit Peter auf der Couch und ging mit ihm seine Aufzeichnungen zu Verwandlung durch. Scheinbar waren wir mitten in die Nachhilfe reingeplatzt, die wir eigentlich geben wollten.

„Wenn ihr schon Nachhilfe geben wollt, dann wäre es auch hilfreich als Nachhilfelehrer anwesend zu sein.", empfing uns Lily gleich tadelnd. „Oder ihr solltet wenigstens Bescheid geben, dass es später wird."

„Tja, Evans. Es bekommt halt nicht jeder solch einfache Aufgaben beim Nachsitzen." – „Es sitz ja auch nicht jeder so viel nach wie ihr, Black."

„Ist ja nicht so schlimm gewesen, Lily. Danke für deine Hilfe. Ich wollte dich auch gar nicht länger aufhalten. Ab hier können ja James und Sirius weiter machen.", sagte Peter beschwichtigend.

„Ist doch kein Problem, Peter. Solltest du trotzdem noch Hilfe brauchen, kannst du dich jeder Zeit gern melden.", bot sie ihm an und ich sah mehr oder weniger geschockt zu. Schon wieder schien es einer der Rumtreiber geschafft zu haben Lily näher zu kommen. Und wieder einmal war nicht ich derjenige.

Nachdem Lily sich auf ihr Zimmer verzogen hatte, ließ auch ich mich auf die Couch fallen und lud unser Essen auf dem Tisch vor uns ab.

„Sorry, Wormy. Filch hat uns bis zum Schluss leiden lassen", entschuldigte ich mich schnell.

„Kein Problem. Die Idee mit der Nachhilfe war gar nicht so schlecht. Schaut mal ich kann inzwischen Farben verändern", erzählte uns Peter und verpasste der Couch einen rot-goldenen Anstrich.

„Wow, das ist echt spitze!", freute sich Sirius und auch ich konnte nur anerkennend nicken.

„Also eins muss man ihr lassen: als Lehrerin ist Evans echt gut.", gab Peter zu.

„Vielleicht sollte ich sie auch mal um Nachhilfe bitten.", überlegte ich laut, woraufhin mich sowohl Peter als auch Sirius zweifelnd ansahen. „Nimm es mir nicht übel, Prongs, aber ich glaube bei dir hört ihre soziale Ader sehr plötzlich auf."

„Vielen Dank, Padfoot. Vielen Dank für dein Vertrauen.", erwiderte ich leicht eingeschnappt und begann mir die Unterlagen anzusehen um heraus zu finden, wo Lily und Peter stehen geblieben waren. Die nächsten paar Stunden verbrachten wir also tatsächlich damit, Peters Verwandlungskünste auf Vordermann zu bringen. Gegen elf Uhr beschlossen wir, es für heute gut sein zu lassen und in mein Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Davor warf ich noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick zu Lilys Zimmer. Der Lichtschein der unter ihrer Türe zu sehen war, bestätigte meine Vermutung: Sie war noch wach und das würde unser Vorhaben keinesfalls vereinfachen. In meinem Zimmer erwartete mich jedoch noch eine Überraschung der anderen Art.

„Wer von euch Volltrotteln hat doch gleich behauptet, dass ein Baum direkt vorm Zimmer steht?", fragte Sirius fassungslos. Verwirrt sah ich aus dem Fenster und musste feststellen, dass zwar durchaus ein Baum vorm Fenster stand, jedoch jegliche Verbindung, in Form eines Astes oder ähnlichem zu meinem Zimmer fehlte.

„Ich schwöre dir da war ein Ast.", sagte ich ungläubig.

„Selbst wenn, die Betonung liegt dann wohl auf ,war'.", sagte Sirius trocken und sah genauso fassungslos in die Runde wie ich.

„Weißt du, wenn ich mir das so anschaue, dann hast du einfach zu lang bei Lily im Zimmer gestanden. Die hat nämlich tatsächlich einen Ast vorm Fenster." Während er uns dies mitteilte lehnte sich Sirius immer weiter aus dem Fenster. Entschlossen zog ich ihn zurück, bevor er womöglich noch einen Fenstersturz provozierte.

„Aber", sagte er als sich sein Körper wieder komplett im Zimmer befand. „wir können rüber klettern. Hier ist ein kleiner Vorsprung." – „Pad, du hast zu viel Sauerstoff geschnüffelt." – „Nein. Im Ernst. Das sollte machbar sein." – „Können wir nicht einfach Besen nehmen?", fragte Peter.

„Und wo willst du mit den Besen hin, wenn wir im Wald sind?", entgegnete Sirius.

„Wozu sind wir Zauberer? Ein Accio, sollte das doch klären können.", argumentierte Peter weiter für seine Idee.

„Und wo willst du bitte mit deinem Stab hin, Wormy? Willst du ihn um deinen Schwanz wickeln und ihn mitschleppen?", mischte ich mich in die Diskussion ein und stellte mich auf Sirius Seite.

„Okay. Das heißt wir sind doch wieder bei Sirius Vorschlag?", fragte Peter nun. Doch ich hatte da immer noch was dagegen. „ Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass dein Vorschlag wirklich lebensmüde ist. Wie willst du unbemerkt an Lilys Fenster vorbei kommen?", warf ich deshalb, wie ich fand, berechtigterweise ein.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass Miss Neunmalklug noch etwas bemerkt, wenn sie sich erst in ihren Büchern vergraben hat?", bemerkte Sirius. „Außerdem ist es dunkel draußen. Wenn wir also nicht gerade eine Explosion auslösen, sollte das kein Problem sein."

„Ihr habt gut reden. Ich bin derjenige, der seinen Kopf hinhalten muss. Allerdings, und ich gebe das wirklich nur ungern zu, wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, denn so langsam sollten wir wirklich los. Also egal wie, aber wir müssen uns jetzt langsam wirklich entscheiden."

Alarmiert warf auch Sirius einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Zweifelnd sahen wir uns an. Schnell ging ich noch mal alle Möglichkeiten durch und kam zu dem Ergebnis, was mir am wenigsten gefiel. „Okay, also worauf warten wir noch?" – „Bist du dir sicher Prongs?" – „Nein, aber was haben wir denn sonst für eine Wahl? Remus im Stich lassen kommt gar nicht in Frage.", sagte ich bestimmt, trat ans Fenster und öffnete es erneut. Diese ganze Aktion war alles andere als sicher, schoss es mir durch den Kopf als ich hinaus kletterte. Ein falscher Tritt und … naja. Man kann es sich vorstellen.

„Pad das ist echt die beschissenste Idee die du je hattest. Nur fürs Protokoll.", zischte ich deswegen in seine Richtung als ich versuchte mich weiter Richtung Lilys Fenster vor zu tasten. Vorsichtig sah ich um die Ecke und betete, dass sie mich nicht entdecken würde und die Gardinen vorgezogen hatte.

Meine Gebete wurden erhört. Sie hatte sie tatsächlich zugezogen. Der schwache Lichtschein der jedoch durch die Gardine durch drang bot zur Vorsicht. Schnell wandte ich mich von ihrem Fenster ab und kletterte vorsichtig ein Stück zurück.

„Wir müssen verdammt leise sein. Sie ist noch wach, hat aber ihre Gardinen vorgezogen.", flüsterte ich deshalb zu Pad und Wormy.

„Okay, dann würde ich sagen: auf, auf. Bevor sie noch auf den dummen Gedanken kommt sich die Sterne ansehen zu wollen.", erwiderte Pad leise.

Also hangelte ich mich vorsichtig auf Lilys Fensterbrett und von dort auf den Ast. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass die Anderen mir folgten. Schließlich überwand ich mich, griff nach Zweigen über mir und balancierte mehr oder weniger elegant in Richtung des Stammes. Von dort suchte ich mir schnell einen Weg nach unten. Als ich mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden stand, hörte ich einen lauten Schlag. Ruckartig riss ich meinen Kopf nach oben und sah Peter, der noch verzweifelt um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte. Offenbar hatte er die Zweige etwas zu sehr belastet, sodass sie nachgegeben hatten und gerissen waren. Das wiederum hatte die Zweige weiter vorn am Ast laut gegen Lilys Fensterscheibe schlagen lassen.

Bemüht leise und vollkommen erstarrt sahen wir nach oben und warteten, dass etwas passierte. Genaugenommen darauf, dass Lily uns entdeckte und uns in alle Einzelteile hexen würde. Nachdem aber die längsten zwei Minuten meines Lebens vorüber waren und nichts geschehen war, atmeten wir alle sehr erleichtert auf. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten standen wir alle unten auf festem Boden und sahen uns an.

Wir hatten es geschafft. Wir waren aus dem Schloss gekommen. Unentdeckt. Die Show konnte also beginnen.


	9. 9 I fought the angels

Chap 9 – I fought the angels

Irgendetwas hatte mich geweckt. Ich war doch tatsächlich über meinen Büchern eingeschlafen. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Ich hatte noch nicht mal die Hälfte geschafft, von dem was ich mir vorgenommen hatte. Das lag nicht nur daran, dass ich diesen dämlichen Zauber einfach nicht hinbekam, sondern auch daran, dass mir die Gespräche mit Snape und Potter einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gingen.

Seufzend stand ich auf und zog die Gardinen zurück. Oh, man. Ich hatte doch tatsächlich vor Potter die Fassung verloren. Das würde er mir garantiert ewig vorhalten. Spätestens Morgen würde die ganze Schule-

Was war das?! Da war doch gerade etwas am Baum vorbei gehuscht. Da war ich mir ganz sicher. Außerdem war ich mir relativ sicher, dass es sich dabei nicht zwingend um tierische Umrisse gehandelt hatte… Vorsichtig trat ich näher ans Fenster.

Vielleicht waren dass ja aber auch die verschärften Maßnahmen von denen McGonagall gesprochen hatte? Auroren vom Ministerium? Allerdings fand ich es schon etwas merkwürdig. Wenn ich es richtig gesehen hatte, dann trug die Gestalt einen schwarzen Umhang und etwas vor ihrem Gesicht. Und überhaupt, was sollte dieses dämliche Geschleiche? Die ganze Erscheinung der Person hatte förmlich danach ausgesehen als würde sie etwas Verbotenes tun. Allerdings sollten die zusätzlichen Wachen wohl einfach unsichtbar bleiben, damit keiner auf die Idee kam, dass es womöglich zusätzliche gab, die es zu überwinden galt, wenn man nach Hogwarts wollte.

Warum machte mich diese Sache nur so verrückt? Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mich doch nur getäuscht und es war nur ein Tier. Schnell wandte ich mich wieder meinem Schreibtisch zu. Frustriert setzte ich mich auf meinen Stuhl und stellte nach einer halben Stunde fest, dass ich heute wohl nicht mehr wirklich effektiv arbeiten würde können. Dafür war ich momentan einfach zu abgelenkt.

Deshalb beschloss ich meiner Familie einen Brief zu schreiben. Ich wollte ständig auf dem laufendem bleiben in der Hoffnung seltsame Vorgänge vielleicht vorher zu bemerken. Vielleicht würde ich so auch eines Tages mal einen Angriff verhindern können. Eine Art Vorwarnung. Okay, wahrscheinlich ist das zu optimistisch gedacht. Ich wollte mir allerdings auch nichts vorwerfen müssen.

So verbrachte ich also die nächste Stunde damit meinen Eltern einen Brief zu schreiben, der möglichst nicht nach Kontrollzwang und Paranoia klang. Das war im übrigem einfacher gesagt als getan. Zumal meine Gedanken auch immer wieder kleine Ausflüge unternahmen.

Frustriert stand ich nach einiger Zeit auf, ging ins Bad und beschloss, dass es jetzt Zeit wurde ins Bett zu gehen. Auch wenn morgen Wochenende war, musste man es ja nicht übertreiben. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass Potter auch noch wach sein musste. Klar, die hielten wahrscheinlich gerade ihre Pyjama-Party ab und hatten den Raum netterweise mit einem Muffliato belegt.

Ich verstand diesen Typen einfach nicht. Was wollte der eigentlich von mir? Warum ich? Warum nicht wer anders? Ich hatte wirklich besseres zu tun, als mich auch noch mit ihm rumzuschlagen. Seufzend ging ich in mein Zimmer zurück, öffnete mein Fenster, löschte das Licht und kuschelte mich ins Bett. Nach einem letzten Blick auf meinen Wecker drehte ich mich zum Fenster und betrachtete die Sterne. Kurze Zeit später war ich wohl eingeschlafen.

POCH. .

Erschrocken fuhr ich aus dem Schlaf und sah mich panisch um. Was war das? Wurden wir angegriffen? Oh, bei Merlin…mein Fenster stand offen… Nein, bitte nicht durch mein OFFENES Fenster. Bitte nicht. So leise ich konnte lies ich mich aus meinem Bett gleiten und griff nach meinem Zauberstab. Danach kroch ich unters Fenster, bereit mich zu verteidigen. Leise saß ich nun also dort und lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit.

„Wormy! Verdammt! Alles okay?" – „Wir haben doch gesagt lass besser einen von uns vor.", zischte eine weitere Stimme leise und angestrengt. Das waren doch Potter und Black. Was bei Merlins Feinrippunterhosen machten die da draußen? Und warum klangen beide irgendwie abgehetzt? Oh und wo wir gerade beim Thema waren: Warum befanden sie sich ausgerechnet vor meinem Fenster?

Moment. Vor meinem Fenster? Erst da fiel mir auf dass es ja mitten in der Nacht war und es eigentlich eine Ausgangssperre für diese Uhrzeit gab. Das bedeutete also, dass die sich raus geschlichen hatten.

„Pscht. Nicht so laut. Wir können froh sein, dass wir Lily nicht geweckt haben.", hörte ich Potter sagen. Und wieder fiel mir auf, dass er nicht ganz gesund klang. Irgendwie angeschlagen.

„Prongs, hast du nicht selbst mal gesagt, dass sie wie ein Stein schläft?"

BITTE? Woher will er das denn wissen? Kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er mich jemals schlafend gesehen hat…

„Schon. Aber man muss es ja nicht herausfordern." – „Okay, ich versuch es jetzt nochmal." – „Wormy, ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee ist." Black klang genauso abgehetzt wie Potter. Was bitte haben die gemacht? Meine Neugier war definitiv geweckt, jetzt da ich wusste, dass das Schloss nicht angegriffen wurde.

„Okay, dann ich." – „Prongs…also ich will ja nichts sagen, aber dich hat er noch schlimmer erwischt als mich und mit der Wunde wird das definitiv nichts."

Scheiße. Black bestätigte genau das, was ich schon die ganze Zeit vermutete. Die Rumtreiber hatten sich mal wieder für etwas Besseres gehalten und waren auf einem nächtlichen Ausflug, bei dem sie sich wohl Ärger eingehandelt hatten. Entschlossen stand ich auf und beugte mich aus dem Fenster.

„Was glaubt ihr eigentlich was ihr da tut?!"

Erschrocken zuckten alle drei zusammen und sahen nach oben. „Scheiße, Lily!", fasste Peter die Situation ziemlich galant zusammen.

„Ja, allerdings. Seid ihr eigentlich irre?! Wir sollen nicht umsonst nicht Nachts nach draußen. Verdammt! Ihr hättet sterben können! Ihr wisst doch am besten welche Kreaturen sich im Verbotenen Wald so tummeln. Ist euch euer Leben so wenig wert, dass ihr alles für ein bisschen Adrenalin und Spaß aufs Spiel setzt?", fuhr ich sie von oben herab an.

„Nicht so laut, Evans.", belehrte Black mich.

„Nicht so laut, Evans? Sag mal willst du mich verarschen, Black?", fassungslos sah ich sie an, wie sie da verdreckt und völlig fertig neben dem Baum unter meinem Fenster standen.

„Hör mal, Evans. Wir wissen wie das aussieht. Aber die Dinge liegen ein klein wenig anders.", sagte Potter.

„Ach, wie liegen sie denn?"- „Können wir das nicht später ausdiskutieren? Hey, Evans glaubst du, du kannst uns rauf helfen?", unterbrach Black unsere kleine Diskussion.

„Wie stellt ihr euch das vor?" Eigentlich verspürte ich nicht die geringste Lust in ihre Machenschaften reingezogen zu werden. Sollten wir erwischt werden, würden schließlich nicht nur die Köpfe der Rumtreiber rollen.

„Kannst du in mein Zimmer rüber gehen? Hinter…hinter der Tür steht mein Besen. Komm damit zu uns runter."

„Potter ich werde nicht mal eine Zehe aus diesem Schloss setzen.", sagte ich bestimmt und ging in Potter Zimmer.

In Erwartung ein heilloses Chaos vorzufinden öffnete ich die Tür und wurde überrascht. Das hier war so ziemlich das Gegenteil von dem wie ich mir Potters Zimmer vorgestellt hatte. Nirgends lag auch nur ein einziger vergessener BH. Keine Wäsche, die über das ganze Zimmer verteilt lag. Stattdessen konnte man dieses Zimmer tatsächlich fast aufgeräumt nennen. Einzig und allein die Bücher und Zettel die überall verstreut lagen, ließen es unaufgeräumt wirken. Und natürlich die Liegeplätze von Black und Peter. Schnell sah ich hinter die Tür und fand dort, genau wie Potter es gesagt hatte seinen Besen.

Danach ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer und ließ den Besen mit einem „Accio" nach unten fliegen. Abwartend sah ich durchs Fenster.

„Wormy. Los du zuerst.", bestimmte Black und keine Minute später half ich ihm durch mein Fenster zu klettern. Als ich ihn an der Hand packte, hörte ich wie er schmerzhaft Luft holte.

„Verdammt! Was habt ihr nur gemacht?!", blaffte ich ihn an, während ich ihm half sich vorsichtig auf meinen Stuhl zu setzten. „Nicht bewegen!", befahl ich ihm, während ich mich umwandte um den Besen erneut runter zu schicken. Nach einer längeren Diskussion zwischen Black und Potter, wer der nächste sein sollte, die ich mit einem genervten Ausruf beendete, half ich einen Augenblick später Black in mein Zimmer, der genauso unbeholfen ins Zimmer stolperte wie Peter vorher. Nur hielt er sich irgendwie komisch die Seite und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht als er sich auf der Ecke meines Bettes niederließ.

Nachdem ich den Besen ein letztes Mal heruntergeschickt hatte, wies ich Peter und Black an Potter zu helfen und sich danach zu setzen, damit ich mir die Verletzungen ansehen konnte. „Bei Merlin, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen ihr seid von einem Rudel wilder Tiere angegriffen worden.", sagte ich kopfschüttelnd über so viel Dummheit und lief ins Badezimmer um mir etwas Verbandsmaterial zu holen. Als ich wieder ins Zimmer kam, lehnte sich Black gerade wieder mi einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht aus dem Fenster. „Was glaubst du eigentlich was du da tust, Black?"

Erschrocken fuhr er herum. „Prongs, hat äh…gewisse Probleme."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte ich misstrauisch nach und konnte mir eigentlich kaum eine Situation vorstellen in der Potter es nicht schaffen würde einen Besen zu besteigen. Letztes Jahr, war er sogar geflogen kurz nachdem er mit einer schweren Gehirnerschütterung im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte.

„Das er zu schwach ist, Evans. Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube es hat ihn am Bauch erwischt.", gab Black unwirsch zurück.

„ES hat ihn am Bauch erwischt? Verdammt. Ich fasse es nicht dass ich mich von euch da mit reinziehen lasse.", sagte ich und zog Black weg vom Fenster, was ihn schmerzhaft aufstöhnen ließ.

„Setz dich wieder." Entschlossen trat ich ans Fenster und nahm ihm den Besen aus der Hand.

„Du willst ihn doch nicht etwa-"

„Natürlich nicht! Aber du fliegst bestimmt nicht nochmal da runter. Sonst darf ich gleich zwei Vollidioten hier hoch fliegen.", sagte ich während ich in Gedanken noch mal die Anweisungen aus dem letzten Flugkurs durchging. Das war gar nicht so einfach, da er schon fast 6 Jahre zurück lag. Aber wenn Potter das so perfekt beherrschte konnte es ja eigentlich nicht so schwer sein, redete ich mir gut zu.

Vorsichtig stieß ich mich vom Fenster ab und landete mehr schlecht als recht in der Dunkelheit.

„Pad-" – „Ich bin nicht Pad, Potter."

„Weiß ich. Ich wollte sagen, Pad hätte herunterkommen sollen.", sagte er während er sich am Baum festhielt um überhaupt halbwegs stehen zu können.

„Was soll das heißen?" –„Nichts für ungut, Evans, aber ich hab dich in letzter Zeit nur ein paar Mal fliegen sehen und es sah jedes Mal so aus, als ob du in der Luft dabei wärst über ein unsichtbares Seil zu balancieren, dass vom nicht vorhandenem Sturm hin und her geschaukelt wird."

„Gut. Wie du willst. Dann eben nicht." Dass war ja wohl die Höhe. Und während ich mich noch aufregte, drehte ich mich um und wollte schon wieder davon fliegen.

„Nein. Warte. Entschuldige. Bitte."

Nervös drehte ich mich wieder in seine Richtung und sah ihn mir zum ersten Mal in dieser verrückten Nacht näher an. Auf seiner Stirn zeichneten sich im hellen Mondlicht deutlich Schweißperlen ab. Seine Lippen waren vor Schmerz verzogen und er hielt sich leicht gebückt. Die Arme um seinen Bauch geschlungen. Zum wiederholten Male fragte ich mich, was um alles in der Welt, die Rumtreiber so zugerichtet hatte.

„Okay. Setz dich hinter mich und halt dich gut fest.", befahl ich ihm.

Gesagt, getan. Umständlich ließ Potter sich hinter mir nieder und stöhnte zwei oder dreimal schmerzhaft auf. Allerdings kam er mir damit definitiv zu nah. Mir wurde plötzlich unerträglich heiß und ich spürte mehr als deutlich wo er mich mit seinem Körper berührte. Und ich spürte seinen Atem in meinem Nacken, was bei mir eine Gänsehaut verursachte, die sich schnell über meinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

„Jetzt weiß ich was ich machen muss um dir näher zu kommen", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und löste damit weitere Schauer aus.

„Lass das, Potter! Ich schwöre dir ich hau dich vom Besen, wenn sich deine Hände auch nur um einen Millimeter in die falsche Richtung bewegen. Kapiert?"

Ohne auf weitere Kommentare seinerseits zu achten, stieß ich uns vom Boden ab und bete still, dass das hier gut ausgehen würde. Das war definitiv das schlimmste Erlebnis, dass ich auf einem Besen jemals hatte.

Langsam wackelte ich uns nach oben. Vor meinem Fenster angekommen, gab ich Black und Peter Anweisungen, wie sie Potter möglichst schonend vom Besen ziehen sollten.

Kurze Zeit später stand auch ich wieder immer Zimmer und wies die Rumtreiber an mir zu zeigen wo sie alles etwas abbekommen hatten, damit ich sie notdürftig etwas versorgen konnte.

Peter hatte sich, so wie es aussah nur die Hand irgendwie verstaucht. Schnell hexte ich ihm einen Verband und eine Art Schiene damit die Hand ruhig gestellt wurde. Für mehr würden meine Kenntnisse definitiv nicht reichen.

Entschuldigend sah ich Peter an. „Das wird Madame Pomfrey richten müssen. Sorry, Peter."

Danach wandte ich mich wieder Potter zu. Der hatte immer noch Mühe sich aus seinem Shirt zu schälen. Offenbar wurde auch er am Bauch erwischt.

„Das wird so nichts, Potter.", bemerkte ich ungeduldig und ging zu meinem Schreibtisch um mir eine Schere zu holen.

„Was hast du vor, Evans?", fragte Black mich zweifelnd.

„Keine Sorge, Black. Ich wird ihm schon nicht mehr weh tun als notwendig." Damit drückte ich Potter zurück in meine Kissen und schnitt sein blutverschmiertes Shirt auf ohne auf seine Proteste zu achten. Dabei war ich mir allerdings seiner Nähe wieder durchaus bewusst. Das zittern meiner Hände schien zu meinem Leidwesen nicht nur mir aufzufallen.

„Mache ich dich etwa nervös, Evans?" – „Wenn du am Leben bleiben willst, würde ich an deiner Stelle ganz ruhig sein. Sonst könnte es passieren, dass ich versehentlich mit der Schere abrutsche und dir danach ein wichtiges Körperteil fehlt."

Die plötzlich eingetretene Stille half mir allerdings auch nicht weiter. Im Gegenteil mir war sehr wohl bewusst, dass alle mich beobachteten und das trug nicht zu meinem Wohlbefinden bei. Als ich allerdings das Ausmaß der Wunde vor mir sah, verschlug es mir den Atem und alles andere war vergessen. Auch Black und Peter hielten erschrocken den Atem an.

Eine Fleischwunde zog sich quer über seinen gesamten Oberkörper.

„Himmel! Potter!" – „Bekommst du das wieder hin, Evans?", fragte Black mich und ich konnte deutlich die Sorge um seinen Freund heraus hören.

„Ich kann die Blutung mit einem Zauber stoppen und mit Diptam-Essenz versorgen. Wenn du es Narbenfrei haben willst, solltest du zu Pomfrey gehen, Potter."

„Nein, das ist schon okay. Hauptsache du bringst mich nicht versehentlich um.", brachte er mühsam hervor.

Also begann ich mit meiner Arbeit. Black und Peter sahen mir schweigend dabei zu und als ich Potter seinen Verband umlegte, halfen sie mir ihn zu stützen.

„Okay. Das sollte so gehen.", sagte ich als ich mein Werk betrachtete. „Und bitte, Potter, keine Marathonflüge. Demnächst ist Schonung angesagt. Verstanden? Nochmal flicke ich dich bestimmt nicht zusammen."

„Mmh.", ließ er nur von sich vernehmen und schloss seine Augen wieder.

Ich wandte mich in der Zwischenzeit dem letzten Rumtreiber zu. „Bei dir wird es wohl ähnlich laufen, Black.", teilte ich ihm mit und besah mir seine Wunde genauer. Sie war bei weitem nicht so groß wie die von Potter.

„Wo hast du das alles gelernt, Evans?", fragte er mich während ich begann seine Wunde zu säubern.

„Hab in der fünften mal Madame Pomfrey für ein paar Wochen helfen dürfen, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, welcher Beruf geeignet für mich wäre. Den Rest hab ich mir angelesen." sagte ich ihm und begann vorsichtig die Diptam Essenz aufzutragen.

„Für mich bist du jedenfalls die heißeste Heilerin, die ich je hatte." – „Potter noch so einen unqualifizierten Spruch und ich sorge dafür, dass du eine mit mehr Fachkenntnis brauchst."

Das entlockte ihm jedoch nur ein Grinsen, anstatt ihm Angst zu machen.

„Wofür hast du dich entschieden?", fragte er mich ohne weiter auf meinen Kommentar einzugehen.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Warum?" Langsam wurde mir das Gespräch unangenehm. Das ging ihn alles eigentlich gar nichts an. Deshalb beschloss ich auch, dass es endlich Zeit war die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. „Das steht gerade nicht zur Debatte. Also. Ich will Antworten. Was bei Merlins Bart ist da draußen passiert? Was genau wolltet ihr überhaupt bezwecken? So wie ich das sehe hattet ihr verdammtes Glück und könntet genauso gut irgendwo draußen tot rum liegen.", abwartend sah ich sie an und bemerkte die Blicke die sie sich gegenseitig zuwarfen.

„Höre ich da etwa Sorge heraus?" – „Lenk nicht ab, Black. Ich will Antworten."

„Hör mal. Das ist nicht so einfach.", begann Peter zu erklären als er auch schon von Black unterbrochen wurde. „Es war dumm, okay? Wir wissen es. Aber es erschien uns einfach eine geniale Idee zu sein. Der perfekte Streich."

„STREICH?!", fuhr ich fassungslos dazwischen.

„Ja. Wir wollten uns ein paar von Hagrids Exoten ausleihen und sie ins Lehrerzimmer stecken.", beichtete Black mir den ganzen Plan und ich hatte wirklich Mühe an mich zu halten.

„Nur nochmal zum Verständnis: ihr wärt heute fast drauf gegangen wegen eines Streiches?!", vorwurfsvoll drehte ich mich in Potters Richtung. „Was denkst du dir dabei? Du riskierst Punkte für Gryffindor wegen eines Streiches? Verdammt, Potter! Hast du auch nur einmal an all die anderen gedacht, die hart dafür schuften um uns zum Sieg zu bringen? Du bist Schulsprecher! Fang endlich an dich wie einer zu benehmen und wird erwachsen!"

„Evans, es tut mir leid. Ich hab einfach nicht gedacht-"

„Siehst du", unterbrach ich ihn. „Du hast nicht gedacht. Genau da liegt das Problem. Dass du nie nachdenkst! Es ist dir egal was für Konsequenzen dein Handeln hat.", wütend stand ich auf und begann in meinem Zimmer kreise zu drehen. Wie immer wenn ich wütend war.

„Wir waren auch dabei, Evans. Wenn du sauer bist dann schrei uns wenigstens alle an.", sagte Black und hatte die Frechheit mich vorwurfsvoll anzusehen. Als wäre ich diejenige, die diesen ganzen Irrsinn hier angestellt hätte.

„Wisst ihr was? Ihr könnt mich mal. Ich geh jetzt wieder schlafen. Und euch will ich vorerst nicht mehr sehen.", wütend ging ich zur Tür.

„Ähm…Evans du weißt schon, dass das hier dein Zimmer ist.", hielt Potter mich zurück und versuchte schwerfällig aufzustehen.

Mit der Schnelligkeit einer Schlange wandte ich mich um, ging zu Potter herüber und drückte ihn entschlossen wieder in die Kissen. „Wenn du es wagst, heute Nacht dieses Bett auch nur mal zum pinkeln zu verlassen und damit deine Wunde wieder aufreißt, stehe ich schneller bei McGonagall als du ,Au' sagen kannst. Verstanden?", zischte ich ihm zu und sah ihm dabei in seine haselnussbraunen Augen. Zum ersten Mal nahm ich sie wirklich wahr und hatte Mühe mich nicht in ihnen zu verlieren. Ich hatte das Gefühl zu versinken, während mir abermals Schauer über den Rücken liefen. Viel zu spät nahm ich Potters Hand wahr, die mir sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich und mich näher zu sich heran zog.

„Danke.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Gebannt sah ich ihm noch einen Augenblick in die Augen, bevor mich irgendetwas wieder zurück in die Realität holte. Mit einem Blinzeln vertrieb ich endgültig, diese was-auch-immer-Atmosphäre, wich geschockt nach hinten aus und stolperte natürlich prompt über meine eigenen Füße. Black konnte gerade noch einen Aufprall verhindern. Daraufhin verließ ich völlig fertig und total aufgebracht sehr fluchtartig den Raum.

„Das war eindeutig eine sexuelle Spannung.", konnte ich Black noch hören gefolgt von einem lauten „Au.". Schnell knallte ich Potters Tür hinter mir zu und ließ mich fertig mit den Nerven auf Potters Bett fallen. Was zur Hölle war da bitte gerade passiert?

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich trotz der nächtlichen Ereignisse recht früh auf. Ich beschloss nicht länger über diese seltsame Nacht nachzudenken und verlegte mich stattdessen wieder darauf sehr wütend auf die Rumtreiber zu sein. Er hatte es vergeigt. Aber hatte ich wirklich etwas anderes erwartet? Um von diesem Gedanken loszukommen setzte ich mich auf und beschloss aufzustehen. Vor dem Frühstück konnte ich ja noch den Brief an meine Eltern abschicken, überlegte ich mir.

Da fiel mir auf, dass der ja noch in meinem Zimmer lag und nicht nur das. Auch meine gesamte Wäsche befand sich dort. Schnell wog ich die Tatsachen gegeneinander ab. Ins Zimmer schleichen und die Sachen holen oder einen neuen Brief schreiben und in Schlafsachen durchs Schloss huschen.

Auch wenn es vielleicht schwer nachzuvollziehen war entschloss ich mich lieber für ersteres. Leise schlich ich mich also zu meinem Zimmer, drückte die Türklinke vorsichtig nach unten und spähte vorsichtig in mein Zimmer. Nachdem ich mir sicher war, dass die Jungs noch schliefen, schlich ich mich als erstes zu meinem Schrank und holte mir meine Sachen. Danach ging ich leise zu meinem Schreibtisch. Gerade als ich den Brief an mich nehmen wollte, drehte Potter sich im Schlaf und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Dabei rutschte ihm die Decke herunter, sodass ich erneut viel mehr zu sehen bekam als ich jemals wollte. Entschlossen drehte ich mich um und eilte zurück in Richtung Tür.

Nachdem ich mich vorzeigefähig gemacht hatte, ging ich in die Eulerei und besuchte Malefiz. Von diesem Turm aus hatte man einfach einen fantastischen Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. So saß ich also auf einer Bank zusammen mit Malefiz, die sich von mir streicheln ließ und beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang und die morgendliche Stille.

Nachdem ich meinen Besuch abgeschlossen hatte ging ich in die Große Halle frühstücken. Wie erwartet war an einem Samstagmorgen um diese Uhrzeit nichts los.

„Hey, Lily. Willst du dich nicht zu mir setzten?", rief Janine mir zu, die ich glatt übersehen hatte. Als ich auf sie zuging bemerkte ich abermals die neugierigen Blicke, die man uns zuteilwerden ließ. Wütend starrte ich auf meinem Weg einige Schüler in Grund und Boden und bedachte eine Gruppe besonders lästiger Schüler mit einem „Kümmert euch um euren Scheiß" Kommentar.

„Wow, du siehst aus als hättest du eine harte Nacht gehabt.", begrüßte sie mich und reichte mir netterweise gleich die Kaffekanne.

„Das ist noch der reinste Euphemismus.", erwiderte ich trocken und nahm erst Mal einen großen Schluck von meinem Kaffe.

„Wieso? Was ist passiert?" – „Am besten du fragst gar nicht erst. Glaub mir. Damit lebt man weitaus ruhiger." – „Wow, doch so schlimm. Hey, sag mal habt ihr heute schon etwas vor? Also Alice und du?", fragte sie mich.

„Ich muss definitiv noch Hausaufgaben machen und ich hab da noch ein ganz nützliches Buch entdeckt in dem-"

„Du kannst nicht immer nur lernen Lily. Du musst das Leben auch mal genießen.", unterbrach sie mich.

„Tu ich doch." Dafür erntete ich einen sehr skeptischen Blick.

„Weißt du ich hatte gedacht, dass wir vielleicht einen Spaziergang um den See machen könnten. Ein kleines Picknick. Wenn dir so viel daran liegt können wir auch ein paar Bücher mitnehmen. Ich könnte eh etwas Hilfe bei dem Zauber aus der letzten Stunde gebrauchen. Na, was meinst du?"

Erwartungsvoll sah sie mich an und erneut begann ich mich zu fragen, wann sie eine solche Verwandlung durchgemacht hatte. Manchmal war das Leben schon verrückt.

„So ungern ich dich enttäusche, aber ich hab Hagrid versprochen heute vorbei zu kommen. Aber Morgen wäre das einfach perfekt. Was meinst du?"

„Okay, klar. Kannst du mir dann auch mit diesem Zauber helfen?" – „Sicher doch. Hey, ich wollte gleich noch zu Remus. Willst du mitkommen? Er freut sich immer über Krankenbesuch."

„Ich weiß nicht…" Ich sah förmlich wie sie sich wand und ich wusste wie viel Überwindung es sie kosten würde, sich auch nur freiwillig in einem Raum mit einem Rumtreiber aufzuhalten.

„Komm schon. Remus ist im Gegensatz zu dem Rest der Rumtreiber wirklich nett. Du wirst ihn mögen.", ermunterte ich sie und goss mir eine weitere Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Meinst du nicht, dass es langsam reicht?"

„Glaub mir. Wenn du so eine Nacht wie ich hinter dir hättest, würdest du die Kaffebohnen am liebsten gleich so Essen." Zweifelnd sah sie mich an, hielt sich aber mit einem weiteren Kommentar zurück. Als wir beide schließlich fertig gefrühstückt hatten, machten wir uns auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel. Dort wurden wir von einer äußerst gut gelaunten Madame Pomfrey begrüßt.

So gute Laune am frühen Morgen war echt pervers.

Die Gute schickte uns auch gleich mit einem Tablett voller Essen zu Remus, der alles andere als gesund aussah.

Er wirkte komplett übernächtigt, war blass um die Nase und schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben das Tablett zu halten.

„Hey, Remus. Wie geht es dir denn?", begrüßte ich ihn und setze mich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Janine zog sich einen weiteren Stuhl vom gegenüberliegenden Bett heran. „Ich hab noch etwas Besuch mitgebracht. Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen."

„Nein, gar nicht. Hey Janine. Wie geht's?" – „Offensichtlich besser als dir. Meine Güte. Was hast du dir bloß eingefangen?", antwortete diese sichtlich bestürzt.

„Eigentlich ist das nicht der Rede wert. Ich hab einfach einen sehr empfindlichen Magen, der mich die ganze Nacht wach gehalten hat. Aber jetzt geht es mir schon wieder wesentlich besser. Also was hab ich verpasst?"

„Eigentlich nicht viel, oder Lily?"

„Nein. Wirklich nicht. Die letzten paar Stunden waren geradezu zum einschlafen.", antwortete ich bitter, woraufhin Remus mir einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Schnell winkte ich ab und wir begannen ein wesentlich unverfänglicheres Gespräch.

Als es schon kurz vor Mittag war, beschlossen wir, dass es Zeit war aufzubrechen. Kurz bevor wir das Zimmer verlassen wollten, beschloss ich Remus doch noch in die waghalsige Aktion seiner Freunde einzuweihen. Vielleicht hatte er ja die Möglichkeit solche Sachen gleich im Keim zu ersticken.

„Hey, Janine. ich hab noch etwas vergessen. Geh doch schon mal vor, dann treffen wir uns in der Großen Halle. Alice wird auch schon warten. Kannst du ihr sagen, dass ich gleich komme?"

„Klar kann ich machen.", verabschiedete sie sich und ich ging noch einmal zurück an Remus Bett.

„Hey, sorry das ich dich nochmal störe und ich weiß, dass du bei sowas nie mitmachen würdest, da du im Gegensatz zu Potter Regeln befolgen kannst-"

„Lily, was ist los?" – „Wusstest du von dem Streich?"

„Streich?", verwirrt sah er mich an.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Natürlich wusstest du nichts davon." –„Wovon? Lily, was ist passiert?" Eindringlich und leicht panisch sah er mich an.

„Ganz ruhig. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, was diese Idioten anstellen, wenn du nicht da bist.", versuchte ich wieder die Ruhe reinzubringen. Offenbar jedoch mit wenig Erfolg. Remus sah immer noch so aus, als würde er mich gleich anspringen und alles aus mir heraus schütteln.

„Was für ein Streich, Lily?", fragte er und hatte dabei Mühe seine Stimme zu beherrschen.

„Letzte Nacht haben sich diese Idioten raus geschlichen um irgendein Tier zu fangen und es ins Lehrerzimmer zu stecken. Dabei ist wohl gehörig etwas schief gegangen. Überall blaue Flecken und Kratzer. Ich sage dir die haben ausgesehen, als wären sie von einer wilden Bestie angefallen worden."

Kaum hatte ich den letzten Teil ausgesprochen veränderte sich Remus' Hautton von Kellerkind zu Leichenblässe. „Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte er mich leise und hatte sichtlich damit zu tun diese Dummheit seiner Freunde zu verdauen.

„Keine Sorge. Ich war die halbe Nacht damit beschäftigt sie wieder zu flicken. Also ja. Es sollte ihnen gut gehen. Hör mal kannst du nicht mal mit ihnen reden? Auf mich hören sie ja doch nicht und- Remus? Alles klar?"

„Es ist wohl besser wenn du jetzt gehst, Lily."

„Aber-" – „Bitte. Geh einfach." – „Hör mal soll ich Madame-" – „NEIN. Geh einfach!", fuhr Remus mich an und ich wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

Irgendetwas war hier gerade schief gelaufen. Nur hatte ich keine Ahnung was.


	10. 10 Like a man possessed

Chap 10- Like a man possessed

Das war mit Abstand die schönste und schlimmste Nacht meines Lebens und trotz der guten Behandlung von Lily tat mir immer noch alles weh. Trotzdem war das kein Vergleich zu gestern.

Seufzend drehte ich mich um und vergrub meinen Kopf in Lilys Kissen. Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass meine erste Nacht in diesem Bett so ablaufen würde. Tief atmete ich Lilys Geruch ein. Einfach betörend.

„Prongs, was tust du da?" Ertappt zuckte ich zusammen.

„Au! Verdammt, Pad! Du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken!" – „Dann hör auf dich wie ein perverser Irrer aufzuführen."

„Wasn los?", regte sich nun auch Peters Gestalt, der ähnlich wie ich zusammenzuckte als er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Trotzdem ließ Sirius es sich nicht nehmen ihn auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. „Prongs führt sich auf wie ein Psychopath.", war die charmante Beurteilung der Geschehnisse.

„Und das wundert dich?", gab Peter trocken zurück und vergrub sich wieder in seine Decken.

„Vielen Dank auch. Ein bisschen mehr Verständnis hätte ich von euch schon erwartet. Das hier wird die letzte Art von Nähe sein, die ich von Lily bekommen werde, denn dank deines tollen Geistesblitzes wird sie so lang einen Bogen um mich machen bis sie es geschafft hat mich mit ihren Blicken zu erdolchen.", schnappte ich zurück und fuhr mir frustriert durch die Haare.

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ach, Lily das sieht alles viel schlimmer aus als es ist. Weißt du wir waren nur eben draußen und haben uns in Tiere verwandelt um einem Werwolf, den du übrigens auch sehr gut kennst, Gesellschaft zu leisten. Weißt du Remus fühlt sich nämlich schnell einsam?", imitierte er das Gespräch mit Lily.

„Nein. Das nicht. Ach, shit. Ich weiß doch dass es nicht anders ging. Es wurmt mich nur, dass sie ihr Bild von mir wieder bestätigt sieht. Wo ich doch gerade das Gefühl hatte, dass ich Fortschritte gemacht hatte. "

„Du hast Fortschritte gemacht?", fragte Peter verwundert und in diesem Moment hätte ich ihn am liebsten quer durch den Raum gehext.

„Also ich glaube ja, dass du gar nicht so schlecht stehst. Ich sage nur: sexuelle Spannung." – „Das lieber Padfoot bringt mich nicht viel weiter, da sie sich wirklich super im Griff hat. Nur für den Fall dass es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte."

„Wo wir gerade bei im Griff haben sind: Was war gestern mit Moony los?", unterbrach Peter unser Gespräch und lenkte es in eine völlig andere Richtung.

„Das würde ich allerdings auch gern wissen. So aggressiv ist er doch sonst nicht. Ich geb das wirklich nur ungern zu, aber gestern war das erste Mal, dass er mir nicht geheuer war."

„Tja, fragen können wir ihn schlecht, oder? Ich meine er wird ausrasten, wenn er uns so sieht."

„Ausrasten ist gut. Ganz ehrlich. Er darf es nie erfahren. Sonst ist er glaube ich die längste Zeit unser Freund gewesen.", stellte Pad fest.

„Ich weiß nicht. Übertreiben wir da nicht ein wenig?", fragte Peter nachdenklich.

Ich glaube eher wir untertreiben noch. Mensch, Wormy, denk doch mal nach. Denk nur an unser erstes gemeinsames Jahr. Du warst doch dabei.", sagte ich und dachte bedrückt an diese Zeit zurück. Damals war er der Meinung gewesen, dass er eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit sei und hatte sich deswegen von allen abgekapselt. Es hatte viel Überredungskunst gebraucht um ihn aus seiner Isolation zu holen.

„Wo wir gerade dabei sind. Was haltet ihr von Mittagessen und danach ein kleiner Abstecher in den Krankenflügel?", fragte ich die beiden.

„Ja, wird wohl besser sein wir räumen das Zimmer mal wieder…", stimmte Sirius mir zu und wir begannen uns vorsichtig aus den Betten zu quälen. Ich fühlte mich als wäre eine Horde Drachen über mich getrampelt. Dementsprechend langsam begannen wir auch Lilys Zimmer wieder herzurichten. Wir ließen Sirius und Peters provisorisches Nachtlager verschwinden und ich brachte mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabes Lilys Bett wieder in Ordnung.

Sehnsüchtig warf ich noch einen letzten Blick durch das Zimmer. Dabei wurde mein Blick vor allem von ihrem Bücherregal angezogen. „Verteidigung im Notfall", „Nützliche Flüche und Hexereien im Notfall" und „Die besten Schutzzauber auf einen Blick" waren nur einige der Titel die dort standen.

„Also falls du meine Meinung hören willst: da hat jemand wirklich Angst.", sagte Sirius der unbemerkt neben mich getreten war.

„Ja, das hab ich mir ehrlich gesagt auch gerade gedacht. Wenn ich daran denke, dass diese Angst nicht mal unbegründet ist, könnte ich vor Wut anfangen zu schreien.", gab ich grimmig zu. Langsam wurde mir auch klar was sie den ganzen Tag eigentlich lernte. Nicht für die Schule, sondern fürs Überleben.

„Man kann es ihr definitiv nicht verdenken." Damit schloss ich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und wir wechselten in meins, das ich genauso vorfand wie wir es gestern verlassen hatten.

Nachdem wir uns unter allerlei Verrenkungen umgezogen hatten, beschlossen wir dann doch gleich in den Krankenflügel zu gehen. Die zunehmenden Schmerzen von Peter waren dabei wohl das schlagkräftigste Argument.

Schon als ich Moony von weitem sah, wusste ich das etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Sirius sah ich, dass auch er bemerkt hatte, dass etwas anders war. Als Remus uns erblickte verzog er sein Gesicht und ich konnte nur mühsam unterdrückte Wut erkennen kurz bevor er uns demonstrativ den Rücken zuwandte. Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

Bevor wir uns allerdings Remus zuwenden konnten kam Madame Pomfrey auf uns zu gestürzt. „Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Black. Was um alles in der Welt haben sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

„Ich fürchte wir waren etwas ungeschickt. Wir wollten heute Morgen noch etwas trainieren und haben es wohl ein bisschen übertrieben.", sagte Sirius mit Unschuldsblick während Madame Pomfrey begann sowohl ihn als auch Peter zu behandeln. Kurze Zeit später standen beide mit einem wesentlich weniger leidendem Gesichtsausdruck vor mir. Dann mal auf in den Kampf.

„Hey, Moony. Wie geht es deinem Magen?", begrüßte Peter ihn freundlich und offenbar ahnungslos.

„Wann genau wolltet ihr mir eigentlich mitteilen, wie gefährlich es für euch ist mich zu begleiten?", wandte er sich doch wieder in unsere Richtung. Offenbar war er doch zu wütend um uns einfach nur nicht zu beachten wie er es vorher versucht hatte.

„Was soll das heißen?", verwirrt sah Peter zwischen uns hin und her.

„Hör mal Moony wir wollten nicht-" – „Wann?" – „Hör mal das ist nicht so wie es aussieht."

Spöttisch lachte er auf. „Ach ja? Es sieht nämlich für mich so aus als hätte euch gestern Nacht ein Werwolf übel mitgespielt."

„Naja gut. Vielleicht ist es ja doch so ähnlich wie es aussieht, aber du übertreibst gewaltig.", versuchte ich noch zu retten was ging.

„Wann, Prongs?" – „Wir wollten nicht-" „Verdammt, Pad! Was genau wolltet ihr nicht?"

„Dass du denkst, dass es deine Schuld ist. Ist es nämlich nicht. Wir hatten noch ein anderes … ähm… Zusammentreffen.", versuchte ich es mit einer kleinen Notlüge.

„Netter Versuch, James. Aber ich weiß was passiert ist. Lily hat mir schon alles erzählt.", machte er meinen Versuch zunichte.

„Diese miese kleine Sch-" – „Pad!", fuhren sowohl Remus als auch ich dazwischen. Das ging wirklich zu weit.

„Ist doch wahr! Wenn sie nicht-" – „Hier geht es aber nicht um Lily, sondern um euch und mich.", fuhr Remus abermals dazwischen.

„Aber da gibt es nichts-" – „Da gibt es eine Menge! Was glaubst du wie ich es finde zu erfahren, dass ich meine Freunde jedes Mal fast umbringe?"

„Moony. Wir haben dir schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass es uns nichts ausmacht. Wir sind Freunde. Wir lassen dich nicht im Stich."

„Aber mir macht es etwas aus, Prongs. Verdammt nochmal! Warum versteht ihr das nicht? Was glaubst du wie ich mich dabei fühle? Ich kann mit dieser ständigen Angst einfach nicht leben!"

„Aber das musst du doch auch nicht. Moony. Wirklich. Es ist okay.", versuchte Pad es erneut.

„Nein ist es eben nicht, Pad. Genau das ist es ja. Es ist vorbei. Schluss. Aus."

„Das kannst du nicht machen!", rief Peter entsetzt aus. „Das lassen wir nicht zu."

„Doch das kann ich sehr wohl." – „Und wie genau willst du verhindern, dass wir dich begleiten?", fragte Sirius provokant.

Daraufhin verlor Remus allerdings endgültig die Geduld. „Wenn es sein muss gehe ich zu McGonagall."

„WAS? DAS WAGST-" – „ Mr. Black! Was glauben sie eigentlich wo sie sich hier befinden?", unterbrach uns eine sehr wütende Madame Pomfrey.

„Entschuldigung.", gab Sirius kleinlaut von sich. Doch das schien Madame Pomfrey nicht zu reichen. „Sie befinden sich hier auf der Krankenstation. Hier braucht man Ruhe, um die nötige Kraft zu finden wieder gesund zu werden. Da Ruhe für sie aber ein Fremdwort zu sein scheint, möchte ich sie bitten jetzt zu gehen."

Das war irgendwie abzusehen. Madame Pomfrey kannte da keine Gnade und schon gar keine Freunde.

„Hör mal Remus wir müssen da dringend noch mal drüber reden", verabschiedete ich mich schnell.

„Ja, die Sache ist noch nicht vom Tisch. Wir lassen dich nicht einfach im Stich.", bekräftigte Sirius meine Aussage lautstark und handelte sich noch einen bösen Blick von Madame Pomfrey ein.

„Verdammt! Kann sie nicht einfach mal die Klappe halten? Warum, muss sie ihre Nase immer überall reinstecken wo sie nicht hingehört?", zeterte Sirius los, kaum dass wir den Krankenflügel verlassen hatten.

„Madame Pomfrey macht nur ihre Arbeit, Sirius.", sagte Peter.

„Wer redet denn von Madame Pomfrey? Ich spreche hier von Lily."

„Pad, hör auf Lily zu beleidigen! Wir können froh sein, dass sie uns nicht verpfiffen hat." – „Ach und das soll mich jetzt trösten, ja?!", fuhr er mich an und so langsam verlor ich die Geduld.

„Ja, das sollte es. Sie hat doch nur helfen wollen."

„Dann sollte sie sich die Definition von ,helfen' dringend noch einmal ansehen.", murrte er weiter. „Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit ,sie wusste nicht, was sie damit auslösen würde'."

Manchmal war es wirklich unheimlich, wie gut Sirius mich kannte. „Aber sie wusste es doch wirklich nicht."

„Du kannst mir sagen, was du willst, aber diese kleine durchtriebene-"

Warnend sah ich ihn an. Wenn er diesen Satz so zu Ende bringen würde, dann würde ich meine Stellung als Schulsprecher ganz schnell vergessen.

„Jedenfalls wusste sie doch ganz genau, dass das gestern der größte Scheiß gewesen ist, den wir ihr da erzählt haben." – „Du meinst, was du ihr erzählt hast."

„Meinetwegen. Ich. Zufrieden?", fragte er mich.

„Nein. Erst wenn du zugibst, dass es eigentlich unsere Schuld gewesen ist." – „Was?!", wie von der Tarantel gestochen blieb er stehen. „Unsere Schuld?"

„Naja vielleicht nicht direkt, aber eben nicht ihre. Verdammt, wenn sie uns gestern nicht zusammengeflickt hätte, wären wir so was von am Arsch gewesen.", stellte ich klar und gegen dieses Argument konnte nicht mal Sirius etwas sagen.

„Okay, und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Peter in die Runde.

„Ehrlich, ich glaube wir müssen nochmal mit Remus reden. Fragen, was das gestern war.", sprach Sirius genau das aus was wir alle dachten.

„Sagt mal, hattet ihr gestern auch das Gefühl, dass wir nicht die Einzigen im Wald gewesen sind?"

Stumm dachte ich über das Gesagte von Peter nach und auch Sirius schien den gestrigen Abend noch einmal zu rekapitulieren.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber bevor Remus…" – „Da war etwas im Gebüsch.", vervollständigte ich Sirius Bericht. „Ja. Da war dieser Geruch…"

„Habt ihr… habt ihr auch das Heulen gehört?", unsicher sah Peter uns an.

„Das von Remus? Klar." – „Nein, das meine ich nicht." – „Welches andere heulen, Peter?"

„ich weiß nicht genau. Da war dieses andere heulen. Wie von einem anderen Wolf oder vielleicht auch Werwolf. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es da war."

„Wisst ihr was das bedeutet?" – „Die Auroren sind nicht umsonst da." – „Genau."

„Natürlich sind sie nicht umsonst da. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Dumbledore Zeitung lesen kann.", sagte Peter.

„So meinten wir das nicht, Peter." – „Überleg doch mal. Wieso waren ausgerechnet gestern Nacht so viele Auroren im Einsatz?", aufgeregt über unsere Entdeckung sahen wir uns an.

„Ihr meint-" – „Es gab in den Ferien schon Vorfälle."

„Ja, aber hätte Dumbledore dann nicht etwas wegen Remus unternommen?", zweifelnd sah Peter in die Runde.

„Nein. Nicht wenn er denkt, dass Remus in Vollmondnächten brav in der Heulenden Hütte eingeschlossen ist.", schlussfolgerte ich.

„Scheiße.", war alles was Sirius dazu beizutragen hatte.

„Du sagst es."- „Wir müssen unbedingt nochmal mit Remus reden."

„Hab ich doch gesagt Pad. Aber hörst du auf mich?", grinste ich ihn an.

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang, Prongs. Bis vor ein paar Minuten hättest du nichts gehabt um mich zu überzeugen." – „Das stimmt." – „Und es ist mir egal. Sollte mir Evans nochmal unter die Augen treten, werde ich ihr höchstpersönlich sagen, was ich von Petzen halte."

„Na da bin ich aber mal gespannt, Black!"

Diese Stimme kannte ich inzwischen nur zu gut. Shit. Unser Treffen hatte ich ganz vergessen.

„Hör mal es tut mir wirklich leid, Alice. Ich-" – „Du hast unser Lauftraining völlig vergessen. Schon klar. Ich hab Lily gerade getroffen und sie hat mir von ihrer sehr ereignisreichen Nacht erzählt hat.", unterbrach sie mich.

„Meine Güte. Weiß das inzwischen schon die ganze Schule?", empörte sich Sirius.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu Black. Bevor du Lily weiter beleidigst, frag dich bitte wo du ohne sie wärst. Sie hat euch nicht darum gebeten in die Sache mit reingezogen zu werden. In welche auch immer.", fuhr sie meinen besten Freund an.

„Ich weiß."

„Und von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet. Du weißt genau, dass sie keine Ruhe geben wird, bis sie weiß wobei sie euch da geholfen hat. und so wie es sich für mich angehört hat, ist das ganz und gar nicht ungefährlich. James, wenn ihr was passiert…", eindringlich sah sie mich an.

„Das wird es nicht. Dafür sorge ich.", gab ich ihr mein Wort. Das würde ich mir nie verzeihen. Verdammt. Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht was das für Konsequenzen haben könnte. Ich musste dringend nochmal mit Lily reden. Sie vergessen lassen. Super. Dafür bräuchte ich schon Magie.

„Schön, dass wir uns wenigstens in diesem Punkt einig sind, James.", erwiderte sie und war schon wieder im Begriff zu verschwinden, als mir noch etwas einfiel.

„Hey, Alice! Lauftraining morgen früh wie immer?" – „Wenn du das schaffst…" – „Klar, wofür hälst du mich?" – „Für jemanden dem Lily eigentlich Ruhe verordnet hat." – „Dann kennt deine beste Freundin ihre magischen Heilkräfte nicht gut genug.", rief ich ihr noch hinter her. Lachend verschwand sie hinter der nächsten Ecke.

„Wo wir gerade bei Training sind, Prongs. Wolltest du nicht mal die Trainingszeiten und Auswahlspiele festlegen?", wandte Peter sich an mich und erntete ein lautes Fluchen.

„Shit. Ja. Okay, Leute. Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Intervention bei Remus, okay? McGonagall wird mich umbringen, wenn ich das hier nicht gleich noch erledige. Ich bin immer noch so verdammt fertig und vor allem tut mir immer noch alles weh. Ihr auch?"

„Du bist also auch so müde?" – „Ja, wieso?" – „Ich dachte schon Lily hätte mich verhext." – „Wieso hätte sie das tun sollen?", fragte ich nun doch leicht verwirrt.

„Darauf willst du keine Antwort.", lachend winkte er ab.

„Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort." Na das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Auf dem Weg zurück in mein Zimmer, brauchte ich wesentlich länger als sonst. Eigentlich tat jeder Schritt inzwischen ziemlich weh. Am schlimmsten jedoch trafen mich die Treppen. Oben angekommen war ich dann erst mal ziemlich fertig und erntete irritierte Blicke.

Zurück auf meinem Zimmer beschloss ich die Auswahlspiele gleich auf den nächsten Dienstag zu legen. Mit der Hoffnung bis dahin wieder topfit zu sein.

POCH. POCH. Verwirrt sah ich mich um und entdeckte die Eule meiner Eltern am Fenster. Nachdem ich sie hereingelassen hatte, wickelte ich nervös die Pergamentrolle auf.

Lieber James, Lieber Sirius,

wir hoffen ihr habt die erste Zeit in Hogwarts gut überstanden. Wobei… wir hoffen ehrlich gesagt eher die Anderen haben die Zeit bis jetzt gut überstanden. Zumindest können wir euch bis jetzt positiv anrechnen, dass noch keine Schuleule versucht hat uns zu finden.

Eure Mutter war eigentlich dagegen euch diesen Brief zu schicken, aber ich denke, dass auch ihr ein Recht darauf habt zu erfahren was hier vorgeht. Zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad.

James, ihr müsst aufpassen. Irgendetwas geht hier vor, dass auch eng verbunden ist mit Hogwarts. Ich kann euch leider nichts Genaues sagen, teils weil ich es nicht darf, aber eben auch weil noch zu viel im Dunkeln verborgen liegt.

Ich möchte deshalb dass ihr auf euch aufpasst. Du, Sirius, Remus und Peter. Hogwarts ist längst nicht mehr der sicherste Ort. Haltet die Augen offen.

Wenn ihr uns doch einmal dringend braucht, dann geht zu Dumbledore. Er weiß wie er uns gefahrenlos erreichen kann.

Dad

James, ihr müsst mir versprechen nicht nachzuforschen. Umgehend mit dem nächsten Brief. Genau aus diesem Grund wollte ich nicht, dass ihr etwas davon erfahrt. Allerdings komme auch ich nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass es besser ist das ihr vorgewarnt seid und auf euch aufpassen könnt.

Du weißt ich werde keine ruhige Minute mehr haben, bis ihr mir euer Versprechen geschickt habt und bitte schenkt meinen Worten glauben, wenn ich euch sage das nur ein einziger Fehler euren Tod bedeuten könnte.

Also, bitte passt auf euch auf und vor allem haltet euch aus Dingen raus für die ihr nicht zuständig seid.

In Liebe Mom

P.S.: James, die Familie scheint sehr nett zu sein. Ich habe alles veranlasst, so wie du es wolltest und ich denke es gibt jetzt keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung mehr.

Sprachlos sah ich auf das Pergament in meinen Händen. Dies war die Bestätigung für etwas was ich schon geahnt hatte. Was einfach alles, wenn auch noch nicht komplett erklären würde. Das erste Mal wurde mir auch wirklich bewusst, wie gefährlich der Beruf meiner Eltern war. Wie schnell alles vorbei sein konnte. Das auch sie sterblich waren.

Nein. Ich durfte nicht zulassen, dass diese Angst mein Leben bestimmte. Besser ich nahm mir ein Beispiel an Lily. Statt den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken, versuchte sie der dunklen Seite so viel wie möglich entgegenzusetzen. Und meine Eltern? Ich wusste wofür sie bereit waren zu kämpfen und vor allem wusste ich was sie zu leisten vermochten.

Gleichzeitig wurde mir auch endgültig bewusst, dass ich versuchen musste Snape mit allen Mitteln von Lily fernzuhalten. Ich war mir sicher, dass er bereits jetzt knietief mit drinnen steckte. Wahrscheinlich sogar schon bis zum Hals. Sie musste einfach einsehen, dass er gefährlicher Umgang war.

Gleichzeitig wuchs so etwas wie Respekt für den Slytherin in mir heran. Wobei, Respekt war da vielleicht doch das falsche Wort. Furcht… vielleicht. Er war mit Sicherheit längst nicht mehr nur ein einfacher Mitläufer. Wer kann denn schon genau sagen, wie weit oben oder unten er in der Rangliste steht. Und das bereitete mir ehrlich gesagt eine Gänsehaut.

Ich beschloss den unteren Teil des Briefes abzureißen und ihn zu Sirius zu bringen, damit wir zusammen eine Antwort verfassen konnten.

Außerdem war dieser Brief wahrscheinlich die beste Chance die Sache mit Remus ins Lot zu bringen. Mein Instinkt sagte mir, dass diese beiden Sachen irgendwie in Verbindung miteinander standen. Wir mussten die Verbindung nur noch finden.

Sirius würde ausflippen, sobald er diesen Brief zu Gesicht bekäme. Von wegen raushalten. Wir hatten doch eigentlich gar nicht mehr die Möglichkeit uns rauszuhalten. Wir steckten doch eh schon mitten drin. Dieser Krieg, wenn man ihn denn so bezeichnen wollte, betraf uns alle.

KLONK. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Owl hatte mein Spickoskop herunter geschmissen. Genervt sah ich ihn an. Herausfordernd sah er zurück und bewegte sich schon weiter zu meinem Bilderrahmen in dem ein Bild von meinen Eltern zu sehen war.

Stimmt ja. Ich hatte seine Belohnung doch glatt vergessen. Ja, Owl bekam von meinen Eltern immer eine Belohnung, sobald er die Post gebracht hatte. Als ob das nicht sein verdammter Job wäre, sondern eine Meisterleistung. Leider bestand er auch immer darauf. Einmal hatte ich es vergessen und war ganz unbekümmert in den Unterricht gegangen. Wie dieses Vieh im Nachhinein unseren Schlafraum gefunden hatte, ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel. Naja, um es kurz zu machen: es hatte ausgesehen, als hätte jemand einen Bombana-Fluch in alle Ecken geschleudert. Mittendrin hatte Owl gesessen und sich über die Packung Eulenkekse hergemacht, die er offensichtlich bei seiner Verwüstung gefunden hatte.

Wir hatten Stunden gebraucht um alles wieder aufzuräumen. Also ging ich nochmal zurück, holte die Packung mit den Keksen und gab Owl zwei davon. Begeisternd Schuhuend machte er sich darüber her. Danach öffnete ich mein Fenster, damit er sich gleich auf seinen Weg wohin auch immer machen konnte. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf zwei Personen, die sich lachend unterhielten und offenbar auf dem Weg zu Hagrid waren.

Natürlich erkannte ich sofort, dass es sich um Lily und Alice handelte. Diese roten Haare würde ich überall wieder erkennen. Verträumt starrte ich ihnen nach und gerade als ich darüber nachdachte wie schön es doch aussah wenn die Sonne auf Lilys Haara fiel und sie förmlich zum glühen brachte, drehte Lily sich suchend um.

Als hätte sie meinen Blick im Rücken gespürt, entdeckte sie mich am Fenster und streckte mir ihren Mittelfinger entgegen. Ja, selbst ich als Reinblüter wusste was das bedeutete und schickte ihr deshalb einen Luftkuss als Antwort zurück.

Während Alice das Ganze wohl ziemlich amüsant fand, schien Lily gerade um ihre Selbstbeherrschung zu kämpfen.

Sie verlor. Woran ich das erkannte?

Nun, ja. Blitzschnell hatte sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen und meine Fenster und Vorhänge zugehext. Allerdings nicht ohne mir vorher noch irgendwie einen Stoß nach hinten zu verstetzen. Es gelang mir gerade noch meinen Sturz etwas abzufangen, in dem ich meinen Kleiderständer gerade noch so zu fassen bekam. Zum Glück hatte Merlin mir eine Eingebung geschenkt, sodass ich ihn schon am ersten Abend festgehext hatte.

Gut. Das hatte ich hauptsächlich wegen Sirius gemacht, der wenn er egtrunken hatte dieses Teil schnell mal für seine Freundin hielt und dann begann dieses Teil überall mit hin zu schleppen, allerdings nicht ohne vorher noch seiner Liebsten eine Ausgehfigur zu verpassen (sprich Perücke und Kleid anzuhexen). Einmal hatte uns McGonagall so erwischt. Ich muss hier glaube ich nicht weiter ausführen was sie davon hielt.

Auf jeden Fall stand ich jetzt wieder mit beiden Beinen sicher vorm Fenster und wollte zumindest noch Owl raus lassen. Doch anscheinend hatte ich die Rechnung ohne Lily gemacht, denn egal wie sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich bekam diese dämlichen Vorhänge einfach nicht wieder auseinander oder auch nur angehoben.

Im Stillen gratulierte ich mir mal wieder für diese super Aktion. Allerdings…vielleicht würde das Lily ja dazu bringen nicht weiter über die Sache mit Remus nachzudenken. Das wäre dann immerhin etwas.

In Gedanken versunken, nahm ich mir die Aushänge für die Auswahlspiele und lockte Owl in den Gemeinschaftsraum um ihn dort in die Freiheit zu entlassen. Danach ging ich so schnell ich konnte (also im Flubberwurmtempo) zum Gryffindorturm.

Dort befestigte ich die Aushänge am Schwarzen Brett und war gleich von vielen Neugierigen umgeben. Keine Frage. Es würden wieder jede Menge kommen, was für mich auch jede Menge Arbeit hieß.

„Hey, James. Glaubst du ich hätte eine Chance?", wurde ich auch gleich von Siva, einer ziemlich gut gebauten Blondine angesprochen.

„Kommt darauf an, ob du dieses Jahr auch weißt wo vorn und hinten bei einem Besen ist.", antwortete ich ihr, da sie schon im letzten Jahr nur angetreten war um Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Aber du kannst gern kommen um mir zuzusehen.", mischte sich da Steve Augustin selbstsicher ein und erntete einen vernichtenden Blick. Steve war ein schmächtiger 16-jähriger, der es letztes Jahr nur knapp nicht in die Auswahl geschafft hatte. Wenn er meinen Rat beherzigt hatte und weiter trainiert hatte, dann standen seine Chancen dieses Jahr wirklich nicht schlecht.

„Vergiss es Steve. Das wird nichts. Jäger Nummer eins bin immer noch ich." Nell. Natürlich. So etwas konnte auch nur von ihr stammen. „Stimmt doch, James." Erwartungsvoll sah sie mich an.

„Was glaubt ihr eigentlich warum ich die Auswahlspiele mache? Zum Spaß bestimmt nicht.", gab ich zurück und wandte mich ab. Das sollten sie mal schön unter sich ausmachen und während ich mich auf den Weg in meinen alten Schlafraum machte hörte ich sie noch lautstark weiter diskutieren.

Als ich vor unserer Tür stand, hörte ich von drinnen schon wütende Stimmen.

Entschlossen öffnete ich die Tür ohne erst anzuklopfen und ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Remus saß mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Bett, Sirius den Rücken zugewandt. Sirius währenddessen stand am anderen Ende und sah ziemlich aufgebracht aus.

„James. Endlich. Sag ihm wie es war! Bring ihn bitte zur Vernunft.", wild gestikulierend kam er dabei auf mich zu.

„Du bist derjenige der zur Vernunft gebracht werden muss. Nicht ich!", wütend starrte Remus nun doch in unsere Richtung.

„Da. Hörst du das? So spricht kein Rumtreiber.", sagte Sirius und zeigte dabei anklagend auf Remus.

Okay, diese Auseinandersetzung dauerte wohl schon länger. „Können wir nicht in Ruhe darüber reden?"

„Ich sagte es schon: da gibt es nichts-"

„Ruhe jetzt! Ihr benehmt euch ja wie Kobolde.", rief ich meine Freunde zur Ordnung. „Los, setzt euch. Ich habe Neuigkeiten."

Widerwillig folgten die anderen meinem Beispiel und ließen sich auf dem Boden nieder. Nur Remus nicht. „Remus bitte. danach kannst du immer noch entscheiden was du machen willst."

„Genau. Wieder zur Vernunft-" – „Sirius!" – „Was denn?", unschuldig sah er mich an.

„Okay. Wie du willst. Dann hör wenigstens zu. Ich hab einen Brief von meinen Eltern bekommen. Also wir.", berichtigte ich mich schnell und sah Sirius dabei an.

„Und?", fragte Peter.

„Sie lassen schöne Grüße ausrichten." – „Prongs, wenn das deine wichtigen-"

„Ganz ruhig, Pad. Da. Am besten ihr lest selbst.", sagte ich und an Remus gewandt sagte ich: „Vom Bett aus liest es sich wirklich schlecht, Moony."

„Ich höre mir auch gern-" – „WAS?" fassungslos so wie auch ich vorher starrte Pad auf den Brief.

„Heißt das nicht mal in Hogwarts sind wir mehr sicher?", fragte Peter unterdessen ängstlich und sah sich um.

„Was? Wieso? Zeigt mal her!", schnell überwand er die Distanz zwischen uns und entriss Sirius den Brief aus seinen Händen. Während er den Brief las, wechselte sein Mienenspiel zwischen erstaunen und entsetzen. Als er fertig war, sah er zweifelnd auf. „Schön und gut, James. Aber das hier erklärt noch gar nichts."

„Du willst es einfach nicht verstehen, oder?"- „Was denn, Pad? Das hier erklärt noch gar nichts. Versteh du doch. Ich habe euch angegriffen. Ich hätte euch töten können. Meine besten Freunde. Einfach so und glaube mir ich hätte es nicht einmal realisiert. Ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren."

„Das wissen wir." – „Nein. Ich glaube eben nicht, Prongs."

„Können wir diese Diskussion vielleicht auf naja, sagen wir mal das 30. Jahrhundert vertagen? Wir haben jetzt glaube ich erst mal dringenderes zu besprechen.", mischte sich Sirius ein.

„Gutes Argument. Und bevor du uns wieder widersprichst, was weißt du noch von letzter Nacht?"

„Wieso ist das so wichtig?" – „Hast du den Brief nicht gelesen?" – „Klar hab ich das, Pad. Mir ist nur der Zusammenhang nicht ganz klar."

„Wir sind uns ganz sicher, dass wir gestern nicht allein im Wald waren."- „Was?", alarmiert sah Remus uns an.

„Nein. Nicht das was du denkst.", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ja. Wir härten nie zugelassen, dass du ein unartiger Wolf bist." – „Sirius!", wütend fuhr ich ihn an. Damit war er mir einfach keine Hilfe.

„Ja. da war noch … etwas." – „Etwas?" – „Ja. es war alles wie immer. Wir sind zusammen durch den Wald gelaufen und dann…"

„Dann sind wir am Rande der Lichtung gewesen. Es war irgendwie komisch… und der Geruch…", half Sirius mir aus.

„Was meint ihr mit komisch?", fragte Remus.

„Plötzlich schienen alle Tiere in hellster Aufregung zu sein und glaub mir. Du warst nicht der Grund. Aber das Verhalten ist irgendwie…auf dich abgefärbt."

„Ja. Du warst plötzlich so…", hilfesuchend sah ich mich um.

„Jetzt spuck es schon aus, Prongs." – „So aggressiv."

„Wir hatten wirklich Mühe dich wieder in die heulende Hütte zu bringen. Das ist noch nie so gewesen.", sagte Peter.

„ja. Normalerweise folgst du uns wie ein zahmes Lämmchen." – „Die Frage die wir uns also stellen ist: Was bringt einen Werwolf so dermaßen aus der Verfassung.", fasste ich die Lage kurz zusammen.

„Und ihr glaubt es hat etwas mit dem Brief deiner Eltern zu tun?"

„Klar. Überleg doch mal. Die ganzen Ausgangssperren, das Verbot für Quiddittch nach Sonnenuntergang.", begann ich aufzuzählen.

„Und warum waren ausgerechnet gestern bei Vollmond so viele Auroren unterwegs?" – „Woher wisst ihr das?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Man. Manchmal enttäuschst du mich schon etwas. Die Karte. Schon vergessen?", antwortete Sirius in gewohnt charmanter Weise.

„Verdammt. Und wenn Dumbledore annimmt, dass ich sicher in der Heulenden Hütte bin…", kam Moony auf denselben Gedanken wie wir vorher auch schon.

„Ganz genau.", bestätigte ich Remus Verdacht.

„Und das ist wirklich alles was dir deine Eltern mitgeteilt haben?", fragte Peter nach und sah sich dabei das Pergament genauer an.

„Ja, Peter. Was glaubst du denn?", verwirrt sah ich ihn an.

„Ich finde er hat gar nicht so unrecht. Sieh dir mal die untere Kante an. Sieht so aus als hätte da jemand ein Stück abgerissen. Scheiße, Prongs. Vielleicht hat man den Brief abgefangen.", gab Sirius zu bedenken.

„Nein. Alles gut." – „Woher willst du das wissen? Sirius könnte Recht haben."

Da riss mir der Geduldsfaden. „Ich war das, okay? Der Teil war nur für mich bestimmt. Zufrieden?", abwartend sah ich sie an. „Okay. Also was machen wir jetzt?" ratlos sahen wir uns an.

„Wir müssen zuerst herausfinden, was das im Wald war. Vielleicht bekommen wir so heraus, was hier vor sich geht.", antwortete Sirius schließlich.

„Wie wollen wir das anstellen?" – „Ist doch klar, Wormy. Wir müssen herausfinden so etwas wie Feinde haben", gab ich zurück.

„Euch ist doch klar, was das bedeutet, oder?", fragte Remus skeptisch.

„Allerdings.", gab Sirius äußerst grimmig zu. „Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass ich das mal freiwillig sagen würde, aber wir müssen in die Bibliothek."


	11. 11 White lies

Chap 11- White lies

„Und dann..stell dir vor Hagrid…hat sie ihm förmlich das Fenster vor der Nase zugeknallt." – „Alice, das ist nicht witzig!"- „Doch, Lily. Ich finde schon.", kicherte Alice munter weiter und Hagrid fiel auch noch mit ein. „Ich wusste ja schon immer das de Temperament hast.", lachte er.

„Temperament?", rief ich empört. „Ich habe schon rote Haare, da brauch ich nicht auch noch Temperament, Hagrid." Dieser Besuch entwickelte sich in die völlig falsche Richtung, denn das war definitiv nicht der gemütliche und unterhaltsame Nachmittag so wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte.

„Okay, okay. Schon gut. Wechseln wir das Thema. Was gibt es sonst neues bei euch?", fragte Hagrid. „Wie waren die Ferien?"

„Naja, du weißt ja was geschrieben wird. Dementsprechend war auch die Stimmung bei uns zu Hause.", fasste Alice kurz zusammen.

„Ja, es geschehen seltsame Dinge. Selbst Dumbledore ist beunruhigt und das ist, wenn ihr mich fragt, wirklich ein Grund zur Sorge.", bestätigte Hagrid.

„Aber findet ihr es nicht auch seltsam, dass das Ministerium nichts zu machen scheint?", warf ich ein.

„Ich glaube sie wollen gar nicht wirklich sehen, dass da was im argen liegt.", überlegte Alice. „Was meinst du Hagrid?"

„Tja, wie es aussieht hat man versucht das Problem durch ignorieren zu lösen. Aber ich sage euch, das gehört wohl der Vergangenheit an. Ich glaube sie haben inzwischen bemerkt, dass… er sich nicht von allein in Luft auflösen wird."

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte ich ihn verwundert.

„In letzter Zeit ist auf Hogwarts reges Begängnis. Ich sage euch, alles was Rang und Namen hat war hier. Angefangen von Blackthorne, unseren werten Zaubereiminister persönlich, bis hin zu seinem Stab. Hooper, Bowman, Thenior…", begann Hagrid aufzuzählen.

„Was?", rief ich erschrocken aus. Dass das ganze inzwischen doch so eine Reichweite erreicht hatte, war mir bis jetzt noch nicht bewusst gewesen.

„Mehr brauche ich nicht aufzuzählen, oder?", fragte er und wir schüttelten nur sprachlos den Kopf. „Und jedenfalls… alle wollen sie zu Dumbledore."

„Wow, nicht mal der Zaubereiminister weiß, was man tun sollte? Wir sitzen wirklich in der Tinte, oder?", stellte ich geschockt fest.

„Ist keine einfache Zeit. Ich würde um keinen Preis den Job tauschen wollen.", war alles was Hagrid erwiderte.

Unruhig rutschte ich auf meinem Stuhl herum. Hatte Potter vielleicht Recht? Wäre es vielleicht doch besser den Lehrern zu sagen was wir am ersten Tag beobachtet hatten? Dann dachte ich wieder an Sev. Ich würde ihn nie verraten können. Nicht in diesem Leben. Außerdem, das hier war eine Schule. Was sollte Voldemort schon mit einer Schule anfangen können? Und unter den wachsamen Augen McGonagalls würde sich mit Sicherheit auch keiner trauen Blödsinn zu machen. Oder?

Gedankenverloren starrte ich aus dem Fenster. Von hier konnte ich den Waldrand beobachten und sah zwei Jungs, die heftig miteinander diskutierten. Seltsamer Ort um zu reden. Andererseits waren sie auch aus verschiedenen-

„Lily! Hey! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", empörte sich Alice gerade und wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum.

„Was?", fragte ich verwirrt. Sie hatte mich voll erwischt.

„Du hast uns tatsächlich nicht zugehört.", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Wo bist du nur wieder mit deinen Gedanken?"

„Ich war nur abgelenkt durch die Jungs da draußen die wirkten irgendwie verdächtig.", erklärte ich den Beiden und zeigte nach draußen. Nur stand da keiner mehr.

„Also ich sehe da niemanden.", sagte Hagrid.

„Komisch. Gerade eben- Ach, ist ja auch egal.", unterbrach ich mich selbst. „Was wolltest du wissen?"

„Nichts. Ich habe Hagrid nur gerade für seine tollen Kekse gelobt. Die sind heute wieder besonders lecker gewesen.", wiederholte sie netterweise für mich.

Das war mein Stichwort. Jetzt konnte ich gleich unsere Kekse unauffällig in meine Tasche befördern. „Ich kann mich dem ganze nur anschließen. Sag mal Hagrid, würdest du mir noch eine Tasse Tee machen?", fragte ich ihn liebenswürdig.

„Aber natürlich, Lily. Du auch noch eine Alice?" – „Gern, Hagrid."

Also stand er auf und wandte uns gezwungener Maßen den Rücken zu um an der Küchenzeile den neuen Tee zuzubereiten. In dieser Zeit reichte Alice mir leise und möglichst unauffällig einen Keks nach dem anderen. Hagrid hatte sich heute tatsächlich mal wieder selbst übertroffen und uns so viele Kekse wie noch nie hingestellt.

„Wie habt ihr denn eigentlich wieder in den Schulrhytmus gefunden?", fragte er uns und gerade als wir antworten wollten, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Erwartest du noch jemanden?", fragte Alice während Hagrid an die Tür ging.

„Nicht das ich wüsste.", sagte er und öffnete die Tür. Es war-

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Was kann ich für sie tun? Kommen sie doch herein.", begrüßte Hagrid unseren Schulleiter und bedeutete ihm einzutreten.

„Vielen Dank, Hagrid. Aber ich wollte dich gar nicht lange stören.", hörten wir ihn antworten.

„Aber Professor. Sie stören doch nicht.", erwiderte Hagrid während er nach draußen trat und die Tür schloss.

Vor Neugierde fast platzend starrten Alice und ich uns an. Was konnte Dumbledore so dringendes von Hagrid wollen, das keiner erfahren durfte? Als ob wir uns abgesprochen hätten, standen wir beide gleichzeitig auf und schlichen uns zum Fenster neben der Tür in der Hoffnung mithören zu können. Wir hatten Glück.

„-Abend gewesen ist?" Dumbledore.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor. Ich hab alles abgesucht, so wie sie es wollten, aber ich habe nichts gefunden.", hörten wir Hagrid antworten. „Ich hab so etwas noch nie erlebt. Selbst Fang hat sich gestern seltsam verhalten. Aber es scheint sich tatsächlich nicht um Eindringlinge gehandelt haben."

„Das ist in der Tat interessant.", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Haben sie einen Verdacht, Professor?" – „Nein. Nicht den leisesten."

Während draußen Stille herrschte begannen meine Gedanken zu rasen. Hatten die Rumtreiber mir etwa doch keine Lüge aufgetischt? Wollten sie etwa doch Hagrids Geschöpfe für ihren blöden Plan missbrauchen? Konnten sie deswegen auch keine Spuren finden? Aber das war unmöglich. So wie die Drei ausgesehen hatten, mussten sie einfach Spuren hinterlassen haben. Es sei denn, sie waren doch schlauer als sie aussahen und das wollte ich ihnen wirklich nicht zugestehen. Das wiederum würde bedeuten, dass ich Recht hatte. Sie hatten mich angelogen. Was hatte ich anderes erwartet? Aber damit blieb immer noch die Frage, was letzte Nacht wirklich geschehen war.

„Jedenfalls… Vielen Dank, Hagrid. Ich glaube du solltest dann noch einmal zu den Thestralen gehen. Die sind immer noch etwas unruhig." – „Mach ich Professor. Werd mich gleich auf den Weg machen."

„Danke dir Hagrid. Einen schönen Tag dir noch." – „Gleichfalls."

Panisch warfen wir uns einen Blick zu als wir sahen, wie Hagrid im Begriff war zurück zu kommen. So schnell und so leise es ging eilten wir in Richtung des Tisches, setzten uns an unsere Plätze und bemühten uns nicht gestresst oder ertappt auszusehen.

„Also wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", fragte er als uns unsere Tassen Tee gebracht hatte.

„Ich glaube du hast gefragt, wie es in der Schule läuft. dazu kann ich nur sagen, dass die doch alle Spinnen. Als hätte ich nichts Besseres zu tun als den ganzen Tag da zu sitzen und zu lernen.", antwortete ihm Alice.

„Sag mal Hagrid, was wollte denn Dumbledore bei dir?", fragte ich ihn, weil mir die Sache einfach keine Ruhe ließ und ich hoffte so noch etwas mehr herauszufinden.

„Nichts Besonderes. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich denke, dass alle viel zu viel Wirbel darum machen. Ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass Thestrale sich merkwürdig benehmen. Wahrscheinlich hat sich nur ein Bewohner des Verbotenen Waldes zu weit heraus getraut.", sagte er schulterzuckend.

„Hast du denn irgendeinen Hinweis gefunden?", fragte ich neugierig nach, obwohl ich die Antwort ja schon kannte, aber alles andere wäre vielleicht verdächtig gewesen.

„Nein und das finden ja alle so merkwürdig. Aber wie gesagt. Ich glaube nicht das da was verdächtig daran ist. Ich meine was sollte jemand mit einer Horde Thestrale anfangen wollen? Oder den anderen Tieren. Das sind ja keine Killermaschinen.", beendete Hagrid seine Ausführungen.

Das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn. Thestrale? Die Jungs hatten definitiv gelogen, aber weshalb? Welche Rolle spielten sie in dem ganzen Stück? Auch Alice schien zu demselben Ergebnis gekommen zu sein, wenn ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete.

Als wir ausgetrunken hatten, verabschiedeten wir uns von Hagrid und ich versuchte nebenbei noch die letzten Kekse unauffällig in meine Tasche verschwinden zu lassen. Ganz ehrlich. Drei Kreuze an dem Tag an dem es mir gelingt ungesagte Zauber ohne Probleme auszuführen. Das würde die Sache definitiv erleichtern.

„Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag ihr Beiden." – „Wir dir auch und danke für den schönen Nachmittag.", verabschiedeten wir uns von Hagrid.

Kaum waren wir außer Hörweite begann ich schon wieder über die letzte Nacht zu grübeln.

„Weißt du was mir am meisten zu denken gibt?", fragte ich Alice gerade.

„Nein. Was denn?" – „Das Remus etwas weiß. Du hättest dabei sein sollen. Du hättest ihn sehen müssen. Er ist förmlich ausgerastet, als ich ihm von letzter Nacht erzählt habe und das nicht, weil er nicht dabei war…"

„Aber was können sie angestellt haben, das selbst Remus zum ausrasten bringt?", fragte Alice.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich meine, wenn er ständig mit Potter und Black zu tun hat müsste er doch auch einiges gewöhnt sein, oder nicht?", setzte ich meinen Gedankengang fort. „Allerdings kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er es nicht geschafft hätte ihnen etwas Gefährliches auszureden. Andererseits lag er ja auch im Krankenflügel…"

„Okay, du schließt also die Tatsache aus, dass sie einfach nur zum Spaß draußen waren und da vielleicht in etwas rein geraten sind oder etwas gesehen haben und meinst stattdessen, dass sie etwas angestellt haben oder wollten und das außer Kontrolle geraten ist?", entsetzt blieb Alice mitten auf dem Weg stehen und sah mich an.

„Das trifft es ehrlich gesagt ziemlich genau.", gab ich zu.

„Lily, das glaub ich einfach nicht. Ja, sie treiben gern alles auf die Spitze und ja, Regeln sind ihnen fremd, aber selbst Dumbledore war besorgt."

„Vielleicht wussten sie ja einfach nicht genau, was sie da getan haben. Was auch immer es war…", warf ich ein.

„Lily, selbst die Rumtreiber sind irgendwo vernünftig." – „Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Jetzt lass doch mal bitte deine Vorurteile außen vor.", sagte Alice vorwurfsvoll.

„Was sollte das mit meinen Vorurteilen zu tun haben?", fragte ich leicht gereizt.

„Du weißt, dass sie nicht solche Idioten sind, die einfach einen Zauberspruch ausprobieren, der die ganze Schule gefährden könnte. Oder Hagrid gefährlich werden könnte. Das würden sie nie riskieren." – „Bist du dir da sicher? Ich mir nämlich nicht.", sagte ich überzeugt. Ich unterstellte ihnen ja keine bösen Absichten, sondern nur Leichtsinn.

„Sie sind keine Dummköpfe! Und vielleicht solltest du es auch einfach mal gut sein lassen!", fuhr Alice mich an und ich suchte in ihrer Mimik ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich vielleicht doch noch umstimmen lassen würde. Fehlanzeige.

Sie war meine beste Freundin und trotzdem hielt sie zu diesen Idioten mehr als zu mir. Enttäuscht wandte ich mich ab und lief einfach weiter.

„Lily! Warte!", rief sie mir hinterher, doch gerade fühlte ich mich irgendwie von ihr im Stich gelassen. „Jetzt warte doch! Lily! Bitte! Sei vernünftig!", schrie sie mir hinterher und brachte damit das Fass zum überlaufen. Wütend drehte ich mich wieder um.

„Verdammt, Alice! Ich bin vernünftig! Den ganzen Tag… den ganzen verdammten Tag versuche ich des Rätsels Lösung zu finden, aber es will einfach nichts passen! Was wenn sie dabei drauf gegangen wären?", schrie ich sie wie eine wahnsinnige an. Zum Glück war niemand in Hörweite

„Wenn du dir solche Sorgen machst, dann frag sie doch einfach. Rede mit James!", sagte sie und betonte dabei jedes einzelne Wort.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, er würde es mir sagen?", resigniert wandte ich mich ab und setzte meinen Weg fort. Ich brauchte jetzt einfach ein paar Minuten Zeit für mich zum Nachdenken. „Wir sehen uns zum Abendessen."

„Verflucht! Wo willst du jetzt wieder hin, Lily?!", rief sie mir nach.

„In die Bibliothek!" – „Klar. Wohin auch sonst.", hörte ich sie noch sagen bevor sie außer Hörweite war und mich die lärmende Eingangshalle empfing.

Zielstrebig wandte ich mich nach rechts und lief den Weg, den ich schon so oft gegangen war, wenn ich Zeit für mich brauchte. Weit kam ich allerdings trotzdem nicht.

„Hey, Lily. Schön, dass ich dich sehe. Hast du kurz einen Moment?" Anna Flemming. Wir waren im selben Jahr, allerdings in unterschiedlichen Häusern. Der sprechende Hut hatte sie nach Ravenclaw geschickt.

„Klar. Für dich doch immer. Was ist los?", fragte ich sie.

„Warte kurz…", sagte sie und begann in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen. „Ich sage dir nicht mal am Wochenende hat man seine Ruhe."

„Wieso? Was meinst du?", verwirrt beobachtete ich wie sie immer mehr Dinge aus ihrer Tasche hervor kramte. Inzwischen begann ich mich wirklich zu fragen wozu sie das alles brauchte. Sie hätte damit auf jeden Fall problemlos irgendwo ungeplant übernachten können. So viel stand fest. Sie förderte ein T-Shirt, einen Kamm, Make-Up und eine Zahnbürste aus ihrer Tasche zutage, gefolgt von mehreren Zaubertränken und noch mehr losen Pergamentblättern, die alle irgendwie beschrieben waren. Außerdem begann ich mich zu fragen, wozu man Knoblauchzehen mit sich rumschleppen musste.

„Das werd ich dir sagen. Da stehe ich also, nichts ahnend, im Zaubertränkekeller und will sehen, was mein Aufpäppeltrank so macht-"

„Wozu brauchst du einen Aufpäppeltrank? Warum gehst du nicht zu Madame Pomfrey?" – „Was? Nein. Ich finde das ist einer der Tränke, die man immer bei sich haben kann. Was ist wenn ich mal krank werde und zu schwach bin um zum Krankenflügel zu kommen? Oder Madame Pomfrey mal der Trank ausgeht?"

„Wann hast du das denn mal erlebt?", verwirrt starrte ich sie an.

„Das steht doch gar nicht zur Debatte. Aber für den Notfall… du verstehst?", zweifelnd sah sie mich an und sah dabei so aus als würde sie sich Sorgen um meinen geistigen Zustand machen. Dabei war sie diejenige die ständig irgendwelche Tränke braute. Eigentlich sah man ihren blonden Wuschelkopf nur über einen dampfenden Kessel gebeugt. Es gab sogar Gerüchte, dass das ganze Zimmer, das sie sich noch mit drei Mädchen teilte, voller Zaubertränke stand. Quasi gestapelt bis oben hin.

„Okay…?" – „Was ich dir aber eigentlich mitteilen bzw. geben wollte: Da. Bitte.", sagte sie und drückte mir eine Pergamentrolle mit lila Schleife in die Hand. Das konnte eigentlich nur eins bedeuten.

„Jap. Es ist genau das wonach es aussieht. Slughorn gibt seine nächste Party. Freitag ab 19 Uhr und wie immer nur für geladene Gäste.", sagte sie und verdrehte ihre hübschen blauen Augen.

„Super. Warum kann man sich ihm nicht einfach entwinden?" – „Glaub mir. Kannst du nicht. Und wenn es irgendeinen Trank dagegen geben sollte, wärst du die Erste der ich es erzählen würde."

„Du bist eine echte Freundin.", erwiderte ich ihr lachend. „Naja wir können ja wie immer kurz vorbeischauen und dann wie immer auch wieder recht schnell verschwinden."

Klingt super. Aber vielleicht wird es dieses Mal ja auch interessanter." – „Wie meinst du das?" – „Ganz einfach. Potter und Black sind dieses Mal mit von der Partie.", bedeutungsvoll grinsend sah sie mich an.

„WAS?! Aber…aber…Warum? Was finden die nur alle an den Beiden? Sie bringen alles durcheinander und haben nur Blödsinn im Kopf!", regte ich mich auf und sah hilflos zu Anna.

„Keine Ahnung. Ehrlich. Aber vielleicht wird es ja dann ausnahmsweise mal nicht so langweilig. Wer weiß das schon? Außerdem ist es nur ein Gerücht. Habs von Lip gehört. Keine Ahnung wie zuverlässig er bei so was ist.", sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Es sah mal wieder so aus, als wäre ich die Einzige die ein Problem mit der Anwesenheit der Rumtreiber hatte. „Na dann hoffe ich mal, dass Slughorn genug Sicherheitsleute eingeplant hat. Slytherins und Gryffindors in einem Raum… das ist unter keinen Umständen eine gute Idee", gab ich zu bedenken und erntete ein fieses Grinsen.

„Na das hoffe ich doch. Dieses Jahr werden wir Gryffindor abhängen und ein paar zusätzliche Punkte Minus können da nie schaden."

„Ja, klar. Träum weiter. Direkt vor einem Lehrer werden die wohl keinen offensichtlichen Streit anfangen", gab ich selbstsicher zurück.

„Na ich weiß nicht Lily. Also ich würde meinen Zauberstab dafür nicht ins Feuer halten."

„Hast wahrscheinlich recht.", antwortete ich ihr wahrheitsgemäß.

„Okay, ich mach mich dann wieder mal auf den Weg. Wollte noch einen Vampirbanntrank brauen. Mir ist gestern erst aufgefallen, dass ich noch keinen habe. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?", fragte sie mich ernsthaft und ging ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd davon.

Manchmal machte sie mir wirklich Angst, dabei sah sie mit ihrer zierlichen Figur, den lockigen Haaren, ihre strahlend blauen Augen und ihren gerade mal 1, 60 aus wie ein Engel.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken lief ich zu den Schulsprecherräumen um die Einladung zu verstauen und meine Hausaufgaben zu holen. Seufzend dachte ich über Slughorn nach. Bis heute hatte ich keine Ahnung, warum dieser Mann einen Narren an mir gefressen hatte und das seit der ersten Stunde in der er mich unterrichtet hatte. Manchmal war die Welt schon ein seltsamer Ort.

Seufzend sah ich auf meine Uhr. Noch eine Stunde bis es Abendessen geben würde. Wenn ich es mir also recht überlegte, lohnte es sich gar nicht wirklich mehr noch in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Deshalb beschloss ich auch lieber noch das nächste Kapitel von „Einfache Zauber- mächtige Wirkung" zu lesen. Dieses Buch war wirklich Gold wert, wie ich festgestellt hatte.

Wenn man es schlau anstellte, hatte man mit diesen wirklich nicht schweren Tricks gute Chancen jeden zu überwältigen oder sich zumindest Zeit zu verschaffen. Wer auch immer dieses Buch geschrieben hatte war ein Genie.

Kaum hatte ich mich in das Buch vertieft, wurde ich auch schon wieder gestört. Aufgebracht stürzte Alice in mein Zimmer. Und das ohne zu klopfen. „Komm ruhig rein", sagte ich deshalb leicht angesäuert.

„Sag mal hattest du vor heut überhaupt noch etwas zu essen?" – „Wieso? Esst doch erst- …oh!", sagte ich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Es war tatsächlich schon später als ich dachte und das Abendessen war auch schon seit einer Stunde beendet. Wo war denn bitte auf einmal die Zeit geblieben?

„Ja, oh. Man Lily. Ich hab dich überall gesucht. Seit wann gehst du denn bitte nicht mehr in die Bibliothek, wenn du sagst, dass du gehst?"

„Ich wollte ja, aber dann hab ich Anna getroffen-" – „Anna? Lass mich raten: sie war auf dem Weg in die Kerker?" – „Was sonst? Jedenfalls hat sie mir die Einladung für Slughorns nächste Party gegeben und da ist mir dann irgendwie die Lust vergangen. Da hab ich dann beschlossen stattdessen lieber noch etwas zu lesen….", sagte ich kleinlaut.

„Und dann hast du wie immer die Zeit vergessen.", beendete Alice den Satz für mich.

„So in etwa. Naja, ich habe ja noch meinen eisernen Vorrat."

„Lass deinen Vorrat mal lieber unangetastet. Hier. Ich hab dir was aufgehoben.", sagte sie und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach einer Lunchbox.

„Danke, danke, danke. Das hab ich eigentlich gar nicht verdient. Ich war heut so eklig zu dir.", kroch ich zu kreuze.

„Tu mir einfach den Gefallen und sieh die Sache nicht mehr so eng, ja?", sagte sie und reichte mir die Lunchbox.

Gespannt öffnete ich sie und hätte auf der Stelle schmelzen können. Sie hatte mir Brötchen mit dem leckersten Aufstrich der Welt mitgebracht. „Du bist einfach die Beste.", bedankte ich mich und begann gleich damit sie zu verspeisen. „Ich hoffe das habe ich dir schon mal gesagt."

„Mehrmals", antwortete sie. „Wie hat Janine es eigentlich geschafft dich zu dem Picknick am See morgen zu überreden?"

„Also eigentlich wollte ich ihr mit dem Zauber helfen, den wir letztens in Verwandlung hatten und dann haben wir beschlossen, dass wir das auch genauso gut draußen machen können. Wieso?"

„Du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Gib es zu, wenn sie nicht gefragt hätte wegen dem Zauber wärst du doch nie mitgegangen, oder?"

„Danke für die Blumen", war der einzige Kommentar, den ich abzugeben hatte. Heute würde mich echt nichts mehr erschüttern. Momentan war ich wirklich wieder ziemlich ausgeglichen und plante meine nächsten strategischen Züge. So langsam nahmen sie klare Umrisse an. Auch wenn mir meine Idee nicht unbedingt gefiel, war sie doch ziemlich genial. Fand ich zumindest.

„Du hast im Übrigen etwas verpasst. Oder in deinem Fall vielleicht auch nicht. Du wärst mit Sicherheit aus den Latschen gekippt, wenn ich es mir recht überlege…", begann Alice zu erzählen und mich sehr neugierig zu machen. „Was hab ich denn verpasst?", fragte ich nach. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es nichts allzu Gutes sein konnte, wenn sie schon so begann.

„Ich habe die Rumtreiber getroffen als ich dich gesucht habe.", geheimnisvoll sah sie mich an.

„Aha. Und?", so ganz ergab das noch keinen Sinn.

„In der Bibliothek."

Okay, das war schon schlimmer und ungewöhnlicher, aber irgendwie auch noch nicht außergewöhnlich. Wahrscheinlich terrorisierten sie dort wieder unschuldige Schüler. „Und weiter?", fragte ich deswegen ungeduldig.

„Laut Zeugenaussagen haben die dort ganz ernsthaft gearbeitet." – „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja, ich hab mich mit ein paar Leuten unterhalten und ich hab es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Sonst hätte ich es auch nicht geglaubt.", erzählte sie mir und benahm sich dabei immer noch als wäre sie sich nicht sicher, ob es nicht doch eine Fata Morgana gehandelt hatte.

„Was zum Teufel hecken die schon wieder aus?" – „Da wirst du sie wohl fragen müssen."

„Klar. Als würden sie mir etwas freiwillig erzählen. Nein. Ich glaube es wird Zeit für härtere Geschütze.", sagte ich bestimmt.

„Lily, was meinst du damit? Was hast du vor?", unsicher sah sie mich an.

„Ich hab es satt, dass wir ständig Punkte verlieren, nur weil die Rumtreiber mal wieder Mist gebaut haben. Und das was gestern Nacht gelaufen ist, klingt schwer danach als würden wir demnächst jede Menge Punkte verlieren. Es wird Zeit, dass ihnen endlich mal jemand die Leviten liest. Und wenn es sonst keiner Macht, werde ich es eben tun.", entschlossen beendete ich meine kleine Rede.

„Lily, du solltest dich da lieber raushalten." – „Dann hätten sie mich nicht mit reinziehen sollen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass egal was du vorhast, es keine gute Idee ist.", sagte Alice und sah mich an. „Was hast du eigentlich vor?"

„Der einzige Weg, etwas darüber zu erfahren was sie vorhaben führt, wie du selbst schon festgestellt hast, nur über die Rumtreiber selbst. Das heißt, ich suche mir das Schwächste Glied in der Gruppe aus.", schilderte ich ihr meinen genialen Plan. Manchmal hatte ich Angst vor mir selbst.

„Du willst Peter aushorchen?!", entsetzt starrte sie mich an.

„Naja, ich dachte nicht unbedingt an aushorchen, sondern viel mehr an…"- „Du willst dich an Peter ranmachen?!", schrie sie eine Oktave höher.

„Psst. Nicht so laut. Ich dachte auch eher nicht an Peter, sondern an Potter." – „Lily, das kannst du nicht machen! Bist du irre?" – „Wieso nicht? Warum sollte ich es nicht ausnutzen, dass Potter mich verzweifelt in sein Bett locken will?"

„Weil du damit unter Umständen seine Gefühle verletzen würdest?" – „Ach, bitte! Ich will nichts von Gefühlen hören, wo keine da sind.", verwarf ich ihren Einwand und überlegte wie ich es am besten schaffen könnte meinen Brechreiz in seiner Nähe zu unterdrücken.

„Nein. Merlin, Lily. Was denkst du dir gerade dabei? Seit wann bist du so intrigant?", fragte sie mich entsetzt.

„Ich bin nicht intrigant." – „Dann hast du dir gerade nicht zugehört." – „Alice, auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich?", fragte ich sie etwas lauter als ich wollte.

„Lily, es geht hier nicht darum auf welcher Seite ich stehe, sondern darum was richtig und was falsch ist und wenn du das nicht mehr unterscheiden kannst, dann weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht wen ich hier gerade vor mir habe.", warf sie mir an den Kopf und mit einem Mal fiel mein Kartenhaus irgendwie zusammen und mir kamen die Tränen.

„Woher soll ich denn bitte noch wissen was richtig und falsch ist? Ich versuche doch nur zu helfen.", sagte ich verzweifelt und lies meinen Tränen freien Lauf. „Ich weiß doch auch nicht so genau, warum ich mich so in dieses Thema verrenne, aber ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl dabei.", schniefte ich weiter.

„Wobei?" – „Sie unkontrolliert weiter machen zu lassen. Du kennst sie. Sie sind viel zu leichtsinnig. Erkennen keine Gefahren." – „Lily, sag: Sorgst du dich etwa um die Rumtreiber?"

„Was?! Nein. Ich mache mir um uns alle Sorgen. Die haben einen Weg gefunden unbemerkt raus zu kommen. Das funktioniert genauso gut auch umgekehrt. Hast du dir das mal überlegt?", versuchte ich ihr meine Beweggründe zu erklären. „Und ja. Remus ist ein guter Freund und auch Peter scheint ganz nett zu sein, wenn er nicht grad mit Potter und Black zu tun hat. Und da kann ich vielleicht noch etwas tun bevor es zu spät ist."

„Moment. Warte. Darum geht es hier? Um Snape?", verwundert sah sie mich an.

„Warum sollte es auf einmal um Snape gehen?" – „Du hast gerade gesagt-" – „Alice, ich weiß was ich gesagt habe.", antwortete ich ihr genervt.

„Dann solltest du dir mal besser zuhören. Ich fasse es nicht. Dir geht es nur um Snape?!", ungläubig ließ sie sich in ihren Stuhl zurückfallen und sah mich an. „Wann begreifst du endlich, dass dieser Zug abgefahren ist?"

„Er ist kein schlechter Mensch! Er ist nicht so ein Monster, wie alle hier glauben. Er hat sich einfach nur die falschen Freunde ausgesucht!", rechtfertigte ich mich.

„Okay, dann will ich jetzt wissen, warum du so versessen darauf bist zu erfahren, was genau gestern Nacht passiert ist.", verlangte sie. „Ich nehme es dir einfach nicht ab, dass du nur um unserer aller Sicherheit besorgt bist."

Tief atmete ich ein und begann zu überlegen, wie ich es ihr am besten erklären konnte.

„Okay,du weißt doch noch die Slytherins, die Potter und mir über den Weg gelaufen sind?", kurz wartete ich auf eine Reaktion von ihr, die ich in Form eines Nickens bekam. „Okay, die haben Mitglieder angeworben auch das hab ich dir erzählt und sie sagten, dass sie bald eine Entscheidung bräuchten. Ich hab Sev erkannt. Wer die anderen waren, weiß ich nicht genau. Jedenfalls wollten sie sich treffen. Also um beizutreten und das recht bald. Was also, wenn sie gestern auch dort draußen waren? Was wenn sie es waren, die sich Gegenseitig angegriffen haben?", erwartungsvoll sah ich sie an und sah wie es in ihrem Gehirn arbeitete.

„Das wäre schon möglich, aber du hast gesagt, dass die Jungs Schnittwunden hatten von Krallen.", stürzte sie sich auf den offensichtlichsten Fehler in meiner Theorie.

„Ich weiß was ich gesagt habe.", gab ich unwirsch zurück.

„Und deswegen der ganze Aufstand? Ehrlich, Lily?" – „Ja. Reicht das nicht? Ich meine wenn Voldemort Mitglieder auf Hogwarts sammelt, sollte das irgendwer von den Lehrern wissen, oder nicht? Nur ganz ohne Beweise… und Potter…die hätten sich nur selbst belastet, wenn es wirklich so oder so ähnlich abgelaufen wäre.", warf ich ein.

„Du hast echt zu viel Zeit zum nachdenken. Du solltest dich da wirklich raushalten und vor allem darauf vertrauen, dass sowohl James als auch Sirius die richtige Entscheidung treffen werden." – „Seit wann nennst du sie beim Vornamen?" – „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht werde ich ja langsam erwachsen? Und vielleicht ist es ja auch für dich endlich Zeit diese ganze Geschichte mit James hinter dich zu bringen und das alles zu vergessen?", eindringlich sah sie mich an.

„Das kann ich einfach nicht.", sagte ich mit leiser Stimme und sah nach unten um ihren Blick nicht länger ertragen zu müssen.

„Dann versprich mir wenigstens deinen absurden Plan fallen zu lassen und dich da weitestgehend raus zu halten.", forderte sie und nahm meine Hand.

Stumm nickte ich. Das konnte ich versuchen, also nicht der Teil mit dem raushalten. Das würde ich tatsächlich nicht schaffen, aber sie musste ja nicht wissen zu welchem Teil ich ja gesagt hatte. Und was den Plan anging…es gab schließlich noch jede Menge andere Wege.

„Weißt du, ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass das hier auf keinen Fall gut ausgehen wird.", vernahm ich ihre leise Stimme bevor sie aus dem Zimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Das Schlimmste daran war, dass ich wusste, dass sie Recht behalten würde.


	12. 12 All you leave behind

Chap 12- All you leave behind

„Okay. Ich geb es auf. Das hier bringt nichts.", sagte Sirius frustriert und zeigte auf die stapelweise vor uns stehenden Bücher.

„Sirius, bitte!"

„Sirius bitte.", äffte er Remus nach und schnitt dabei Grimassen. „Als ob wir nicht alle dasselbe denken würden. In Büchern steht eben doch nicht die Antwort auf alles."

„Das hab ich auch nie behauptet, Pad.", gab Remus zurück.

„Aber du benimmst dich so.", erwiderte Sirius stur.

„Gut. Sagen wir das wir in den Büchern vorerst nichts finden oder nicht schnell genug etwas herausfinden, dann…", begann ich den Versuch zu vermitteln, wobei mir die zündende Alternative nicht einfiel.

„Vorerst?!", empörte sich Sirius über meine Wortwahl.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Vorerst. Also, wo können wir sonst noch nach der Antwort für des Rätsels Lösung suchen?", fragend sah ich in die Runde und war bereit für einen Ansturm neuer Ideen. Denn offen gestanden hatte auch ich langsam genug und dass wir nicht wussten wonach wir genau suchten, machte es nicht besser.

„Wir können jemanden fragen? Vielleicht Professor Cocks?", schlug Peter vor.

„Und was willst du ihm sagen, wenn er dich fragt wieso du das wissen willst?", fragte ich ihn skeptisch.

„Aus Interesse? Oder nein besser. Wir bereiten uns auf die UTZ-Prüfungen vor und dabei sind wir auf die Frage gekommen und haben im Buch keine Antwort darauf gefunden.", sagte Peter begeistert.

„Da könnte sogar klappen, oder was meinst du Prongs?", stellte Remus fest.

„Ich weiß nicht…" – „Das könnte uns ungeahnte Folgen bringen und vor allem ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit.", vollendete Sirius den Gedanken, der auch mir gekommen war.

„Aber Moony könnte doch-", begann Peter und sah dabei den offensichtlichen Fehler nicht.

„Ich glaub auch nicht dass das eine gute Idee ist.", fiel ich Peter deswegen gleich ins Wort. „Dafür wissen wir einfach nicht wie viel die Lehrer wissen. Nicht dass sie auf den Gedanken kommen, dass Remus ausbrechen will."

„Okay, also fällt fragen aus. Zumindest für uns.", fasste Sirius zusammen.

„Und wenn wir jemanden anderes fragen? Sagen wir einen Lehrer, der wahrscheinlich nicht gleich Verdacht schöpft?", fragte Remus.

„An wen hast du gedacht?"

„Slughorn. Ihr habt doch beide Einladungen erhalten, oder?", fragend sah er mich und Sirius an.

„Ja." – „Das ist gut. Wisst ihr man hört da so gewisse Sachen-" – „Von wem hörst du denn bitte gewisse Sachen?!", ungläubig sah Sirius Remus an.

„Von Lily, wenn du es genau wissen willst, aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache. Worauf ich eigentlich hinaus möchte ist, dass sie mir mal gesagt hat, dass zu fortgeschrittener Stunde wohl auch Alkohol fließt und-"

„Ich wusste es. Niemand ist so perfekt!", rief Sirius siegessicher in die Runde.

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. „Was wusstest du?"

„Unsere kleine Oberstreberin ist eine Schnapsdrossel.", sagte er und sah dabei aus als hätte soeben jemand verkündet, der Weihnachtsmann wäre in Wirklichkeit eine heiße blonde Frau mit großen Brüsten.

„Sirius. Kannst du bitte einmal nicht auf Lily herumhacken?", gab ich genervt von mir.

„Sobald sie sich für alles entschuldigt hat, gern." – „Also nie.", stellte ich unzufrieden fest. Denn den Tag würde ich wohl tatsächlich niemals erleben. Dafür waren beide zu große Sturköpfe.

„Können wir vielleicht zum ursprünglichen Thema zurückkehren?", unterbrach uns Peter und sah dabei auffordernd zu Remus.

„Okay, also… Jedenfalls Slughorn hat wohl eine Vorliebe für Honigmet und wird irgendwann ziemlich redselig. Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass wir es mit der richtigen Strategie schaffen würden ihn zum Reden zu bringen ohne das er misstrauisch wird."

„Das würde alerdings voraussetzen, dass er etwas weiß.", stellte ich fest.

„Ja, aber dieses Risiko müssen wir wohl eingehen, aber ich denke bei Slughorn ist es einfach kleiner.", gab Remus zu bedenken.

„Okay und was genau meintest du mit ,richtiger´ Strategie?", fragte Peter.

„Naja. Ihr kennt doch Slughorn. Der spricht nicht mit jedem und erst wenn du selbst in dem Schleim erstickst, den du extra für ihn abgesondert hast wird er bereit sein irgendetwas Preis zu geben. Deswegen ist es ein großer Vorteil für uns, dass wir die Einladungen haben. Das bedeutet ihr Beide habt die besten Chancen.", antwortete Remus.

„Das heißt wir müssen uns echt ins Zeug legen, Sirius.", sagte ich.

„Zumindest scheint ihr interessant genug zu sein um seiner Party würdig zu erscheinen. Das ist zumindest ein Anfang.", stellte Sirius fest.

„Mal sehen. Vielleicht kann ich ja auch aus Lily noch ein paar nützliche Informationen raus bekommen", sagte Remus nachdenklich.

Doch das kam für mich gar nicht in Frage. Sie hatte schon viel zu viel mitbekommen. Nach Möglichkeit wollte ich sie wenigstens ab jetzt aus allem raus halten, was sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte. Außerdem, warum sollte ausgerechnet Remus das Rauskitzeln übernehmen?

Zum, Glück hatte auch Peter einen ähnlichen Gedanken, wenn auch die Motive völlig andere waren.

„Ich glaube wir sollten sie da raus halten. Nichts für ungut, aber ich finde sie hat schon genug mitbekommen. Wenn wir sie jetzt noch nach Slughorn fragen, werden wir sie ja nie mehr los."

„Ganz deiner Meinung, Wormy. Ganz deiner Meinung.", stimmte Sirius ihm zu und sah sich ungeduldig in der Bibliothek um. „Ihr könnt mir erzählen was ihr wollt, aber irgendwie fühle ich mich hier drin einfach fehl am Platz. Irgendwie unwohl… so beobachtet."

„Zu viel potenzielles Wissen auf einmal?", fragte Remus mitfühlend und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Auch, aber seht euch mal die Leute an, die hier ihre Zeit verbringen…", abschätzig sah er sich um. „Dahinten die kleine mit dem hässlichen rot-gelb gestreiften Poncho und der Hornbrille. Sieht aus als hätte sie noch nie Sonne gesehen. Ich meine seht sie euch an mit ihrer Kellerbräune. Oder dort. Seht ihr Sean? Keinerlei soziale Kontakte. Zuviel Spaß am Lernen, wenn ihr mich fragt. Ich meine sein bester Freund ist ein Buch. Das ist doch nicht normal. Man sollte diesen Menschen ein eigenes Spendenverlies bei Gringotts einrichten.", führte er aus und erntete einen bösen Blick von Remus, der sich einen Kommentar jedoch gerade noch so verkneifen konnte und stattdessen lieber weiter in seinem Buch, das er vor sich hatte, blätterte.

„-nicht machen!", schrie da plötzlich eine wütende Stimme hinter den Regalen zu uns herüber. Suchend sahen wir uns um. In der Bibliothek rumzuschreien war keine gute Idee. Madame Pince sah schon alarmiert von ihrem Buch auf und sah sich nach der Ursache für diese Störung der Ruhe um.

Da tauchten hinter einem der Regale Lestrange und Augustine Thenior auf. Offenbar hatte sich ihr Streit gerade in eine handfeste Prügelei verwandelt.

Schnell sprang ich auf und ging, genau wie Madame Pince auf die Beiden zu.

„Lestrange, Thenior, hört sofort auf damit!", befahl ich. Inzwischen stand auch Sirius neben mir. „J, sonst verpasst euch James Strafarbeiten."

Da beide keine Reaktion zeigten, blieb mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als dazwischen zu gehen. Meinen Zauberstab hatte ich nämlich leider nicht dabei und Thenior sah jetzt schon übel zugerichtet aus. In diesem Moment stolperte er jedoch über seinen Umhang, der sich während des Kampfes gelöst hatte und Beide fielen zu Boden.

Diese Gelegenheit nutzend, packte ich Lestrange am Kragen und zog ihn hoch. Weg von Thenior.

Ihn im Klammergriff festhaltend versuchte ich ihn zu bändigen. Sirius versuchte unterdessen mit Ian dasselbe.

„Hören sie jetzt sofort auf! Oder sie setzen künftig nicht einen Fuß mehr in die Bibliothek!", schrie Madame Pince die Beiden an. Das schien sie allerdings zur Besinnung zu bringen und vor allem wurden sie sich der Blicke bewusst, die jetzt auf ihnen lagen.

Als ich bemerkte, dass Lestrange sich beruhigt hatte, ließ ich ihn widerwillig los.

„Das gibt 10 Punkte Abzug und zwar für jeden von euch.", setzte ich noch eins obendrauf. Strafe musste sein. Schließlich war das mein Job. „Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir Thenior? Was machst du mit Lestrange in einer einsamen Ecke?", fragte Sirius misstrauisch.

„Meine Herren. Ich darf doch sehr bitten!", versuchte Madam Pince uns zur Ordnung zu rufen.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Black.", mischte sich Lestrange ein und antwortete für Ian.

Der Rothaarige wischte sich unterdessen das Blut von den Lippen und sah wutentbrannt zu Lestrange.

„Und dich hat keiner gefragt!", zischte ich ihm zu und stellte mich vor ihm. „Also nochmal: was ist hier los? Was hast du mit ihm vor?", fuhr ich Lestrange an und betrachtete mir genau sein Mienenspiel. Irgendwas stimmte da nicht. Als ich merkte, dass ich aus ihm nichts herausbekommen würde drehte ich mich zu Sirius und Ian um. „Ian? Was will er von dir?"

Arrogant sah er mich an. „Weißt du Potter. Lestrange hat Recht. Es geht euch nichts an. Wenn ihr mich dann entschuldigen würdet.", sagte er ruhig und schritt langsam davon. Das war nicht der ruhige und ausgeglichene Junge, den ich noch vor ein paar Monaten gekannt hatte. Er wirkte wie verwandelt.

Auch Lestrange schickte sich an zu gehen, blieb jedoch noch einmal kurz bei Sirius stehen. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich für die richtige Seite entscheiden, Black. Solange du noch kannst. Nimm dir ein Vorbild an deinem kleinen Bruder. Er würde nie zum Blutsverräter werden.", sagte er ihm direkt ins Gesicht bevor er sich verächtlich abwandte und die Bibliothek verlies.

„Mr. Potter. Mr. Black. Ich warne sie…", ließ sie ihre Drohung unausgesprochen und verschwand wieder an ihren Tisch.

„Was genau hat ein Thenior mit einem Slytherin zu schaffen?", fragte Remus als wir uns wieder an unserem Tisch niederließen.

„Ich glaube die Frage muss andersherum gestellt werden: Was genau hat ein Slytherin mit Thenior zu schaffen?", bemerkte Sirius und ich gab ihm Recht. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Ian ein Hufflepuff war und sich dieser Häuser mieden wo es nur ging. Okay. Zugegeben. Die Hufflepuffs mieden Slytherin.

„In letzter Zeit geschehen hier merkwürdige Dinge.", stellte Peter fest.

„Ja, bleibt nur die Frage, ob wir uns Gedanken darüber machen sollten." – „Weise Worte, Remus. Weise Worte.", lobte ich ihn.

„Los, verschwinden wir von hier. Mir schwirrt schon der Kopf vor lauter Buchstaben." – „Du hast sie doch nur geholt, Sirius." – „Und? Glaubt ihr das ist weniger anstrengend als lesen?!"

„Lassen wir das. Es ist eh gleich Ausgangssperre.", sagte ich bedauernd und als ich mich umsah, bemerkte ich, dass tatsächlich nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Schüler an den Tischen saßen. Selbst Madame Pince schien langsam ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen.

„Morgen wieder hier?", fragte Remus und Sirius unterbrach sofort den Blickkontakt zu der kleinen blonden direkt gegenüber. „Ich dachte wir haben uns auf Plan B geeinigt?"

„Schon. Aber vorher sollten wir auch weiter Plan A verfolgen. Vielleicht brauchen wir Plan B dann gar nicht mehr und müssen kein unnötiges Risiko mehr eingehen.", sagte ich.

„Aber nicht den ganzen Tag. Womöglich sind die hier ansteckend und ich möchte jedes Risiko vermeiden.", antwortete er trotzig, aber bestimmt.

„Keine Sorge, Pad. Intelligenz ist nicht ansteckend.", war Remus trockene Antwort. Dafür erntete er eine Kopfnuss. „Hey!"

„Gut. Dann wäre das also geklärt.", ging ich dazwischen. „Morgen nach dem Frühstück wieder hier."

Auf meinem Weg durch das Schloss begegnete ich noch vielen Schülern, die sich alle auf dem Weg in ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsraum befanden. Diese Gelegenheit nutze ich und unterhielt mich kurz mit einigen von ihnen um herauszufinden, was Thenior mit Lestrange zu tun haben könnte. Aber außer der Tatsache, dass Thenior Schwierigkeiten mit einem Vater hatte, weil er in Hufflepuff gelandet war, fand ich nicht viel über ihn heraus.

Unverrichteter Dinge betrat ich gerade unsere Schulsprecherräumlichkeiten, als Alice mir über den Weg lief. „Bisschen spät dran, oder?"

„Musst du gerade sagen, James. Was habt ihr eigentlich heut den ganzen Abend in der Bibliothek gemacht?" – „Hausaufgaben.", antwortete ich ihr wie aus der Pistole geschossen und vielleicht einen Ticken zu schnell.

Mit gehobener Augenbraue und einem ungläubigen Ausdruck sah sie mich an. „Netter Versuch, aber das glaub ich dir nicht. Also, was habt ihr dort getrieben und diesmal lässt du dir was Besseres einfallen."

Fieberhaft überlegte ich, wie ich aus dieser Situation wieder heraus kommen könnte. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen." Ein Versuch war es Wert. Auch wenn sie das vermutlich nicht akzeptieren würde.

„Warum wusste ich nur, dass das jetzt kommen würde?" – „Vielleicht, weil du mich inzwischen ganz gut kennst?", fragte ich sie lachend.

„Kann sein. Aber im Ernst James. Habt ihr euch da in etwas Gefährliches reingeritten?"

Das hatte sie von Lily. Definitiv. Schweigen beherrschte den Raum. Was sollte ich auch darauf antworten?

„Sag es mir." – „Nein haben wir nicht, okay? Das gestern war einfach nur…" – „Ja?"

„Wir haben einem Freund geholfen und sind dabei leider in die Fänge von Hagrids Tieren geraten. Reicht dir das?", fragte ich sie und sah ihr in die Augen. Ihre Zweifel waren deutlich zu erkennen.

„Mir ja. Lily-nein. Sie wird dir das nicht abkaufen und ich sag dir auch ganz genau warum. Es fehlen Spuren. Spuren davon, dass ihr angeblich eine Auseinandersetzung mit den Tieren gehabt habt. Für Lily solltest du dir dringend was Besseres einfallen lassen.", erklärte sie mir.

„Ich werde es mir merken.", antwortete ich ihr nur. „Wolltest du sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein.", antwortete sie mir zögerlich. Sie war wohl doch noch nicht so glücklich mit meiner Antwort. Aber da mir der Tag wirklich gereicht hatte, beschloss ich es zu ignorieren. „Dann sag: Gute Nacht, James. Gleich ist Ausgangssperre und wir wollen doch nicht, dass ich dir Punkte abziehen muss."

„Das würdest du nicht wagen.", lachte sie mich aus.

„Hast Recht.", gab ich grinsend zu.

„Gute Nacht, James. Bis Morgen.", verabschiedete sie sich und in dem Moment als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss, streckte Lily den Kopf aus ihrem Zimmer.

Ertappt zuckte ich zusammen.

„Sag mal, Potter. Führst du Selbstgespräche?", fragte sie mich sauer und ich wunderte mich über ihren Drang ein Gespräch mit mir anzufangen. Normalerweise hätte sie meine Existenz nur registriert und dann die Tür wieder hinter sich zugeknallt.

„Nein?" – „Ich hätte schwören können, ich hab hier grad wen reden gehört.", sagte sie verwundert.

„Du musst dich getäuscht haben, Evans. Hier ist niemand." – „Na, du musst es ja wissen.", erwiderte sie sauer.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte ich sie deshalb.

„Nichts. Nur das du ein Rumtreiber bist." – „Aha." Damit konnte ich jetzt wirklich nichts anfangen.

„Wonach habt ihr heute in der Bibliothek gesucht?", begann nun auch sie zu fragen.

„Warum interessiert das nur alle so brennend?", genervt sah ich sie an.

„Könnte daran liegen, dass man euch noch nie in der Bibliothek hat arbeiten sehen und das, meinen Quellen zufolge, einen ganzen Abend lang.", selbstgefällig lehnte sie sich an ihren Türrahmen und sah mich triumphierend an.

„Vielleicht lesen wir ja nur, weil wir einen guten Abschluss machen wollen?", sagte ich und stellte mich direkt vor sie.

„Nein. Das glaube ich nicht. Willst du meine Theorie dazu hören?", fragte sie und trat dabei ganz provokant noch ein Stück näher zu mir heran. Keine gute Idee, Lily.

„Lass hören.", forderte ich sie auf und hatte dabei Mühe ihr weiter in die Augen zu starren und mich nicht von ihren Lippen ablenken zu lassen, die so nah und doch so fern für mich waren.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was ihr da draußen getan habt, aber ich bin mir fast sicher, dass es nicht um einen Scherz ging. Jedenfalls…naja..vielleicht nicht nur. Irgendwas ist jedenfalls aus dem Ruder gelaufen und glaub mir, das ist keinesfalls unbemerkt geblieben.", schilderte sie und hatte dabei einen siegessicheren Ausdruck in den Augen. Abwartend sah sie mich an und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

„Falsch, meine Liebe. Du liegst Welten daneben.", verkündete ich ihr und muss dabei sehr selbstzufrieden ausgesehen haben. Zumindest fühlte ich mich so. Lily hatte keine Ahnung und das trieb sie förmlich in den Wahnsinn. Das sah ich ihr einfach an der Nasenspitze an. Man hörte die Rädchen in ihrem Gehirn rattern.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht. Dumbledore sagte, dass gestern Nacht etwas seltsam gewesen sei und dass sie heute keine Spuren bei Hagrids Tieren gefunden haben, was wiederrum beweist, dass die Geschichte die ihr mir aufgetischt habt definitiv falsch ist."

Eindeutig ein Sturkopf, diese Frau. Aber das selbst Dumbledore etwas seltsam gefunden hatte, war gleichermaßen ungewöhnlich wie beunruhigend.

„Man könnte glatt meinen, du bist zu lang allein in deinem Zimmer gewesen, Evans."

„Spotte nur über mich, Potter. Ich weiß, was ich gehört und gesehen habe.", zischte sie wütend, drängelte sich an mir vorbei und wollte in ihr Zimmer verschwinden. Da fiel mir noch etwas ein.

„hast du nicht noch etwas vergessen?" – „Nicht das ich wüsste, Potter!" – „Mein Fenster." – „Was ist damit?", unschuldig sah sie mich dabei an.

„Du hast es zugehext mit einem Fluch den praktischer Weise nur du aufheben kannst."

„Ach, ja. Das hatte ich ja schon fast wieder vergessen.", antwortete sie mir und schien dabei genüsslich in ihrer Erinnerung zu schwelgen. „Was ist damit?"

„Würdest du die Güte besitzen und den Fluch wieder aufheben? ... Bitte?", fügte ich hinzu als sie sich nicht rührte. Ich konnte sehen wie sehr sie diese Situation genoss.

„Wo du doch so nett darum bittest…", bittersüß lächelnd ging sie in mein Zimmer und ich folgte ihr. „Hier ist es wirklich stickig drin, Potter. Du solltest öfter lüften."

„Sehr witzig, Evans. Sehr witzig. Hey, sag mal: wie laufen denn diese Abende bei Slughorn ab?", nutze ich die Gelegenheit für vermeintlichen Smalltalk.

„Ziemlich langweilig und eigentlich immer gleich. Es gibt zuerst eine viel zu lange Rede, danach wird das Buffet eröffnet und man beginnt sich unter die Leute zu mischen. Das möglichst so, dass man Slughorn so lang wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen kann.", antwortete sie mir bereitwillig.

„Slughorn aus dem Weg gehen? Das geht?" – „Eigentlich nicht.", antwortete sie mir lächelnd. „Ein Mal am Abend schafft er es doch dich in seine Fänge zu kriegen. Sieh am besten zu, dass do schnell wie möglich hinter dich zu bringen. Je später der Abend, desto redseliger wird der Gute auch.", kopfschüttelnd sah sie gebannt aus dem Fenster.

„Danke für den Tipp. Ich werde es beherzigen. Hey, wenn du willst können wir ja zusammen-" – „Vergiss es. Ich hab schon ein Date."

„Was?! Wer?" Ich spürte wie sich eine brodelnde Welle der Eifersucht breit machte. Ich musste wissen, wer es gewagt hatte sich an Lily heranzumachen ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte.

„Das geht dich absolut nichts an." – „Ich werde e sowieso erfahren. Du kannst es mir also genauso gut auch jetzt sagen.", argumentierte ich mit einer Spur Verzweiflung.

„Dann kannst du auch bis nächste Woche warten.", sagte sie und schien von irgendetwas abgelenkt zu werden. Ohne ein Wort wandte sie sich wieder zum Fenster und öffnete es. Ein kühler Luftzug durchdrang das Zimmer und Lily lehnte sich ein Stück aus dem Fenster.

„Was würdest du davon halten, wenn du dein Date einfach mitbringst und wir gehen dann zusammen hin? Du, Sirius, ich und…?", schlug ich ihr vor in der vollen Absicht ihre Unaufmerksamkeit auszunutzen.

„Sehr schlau. Aber darauf falle ich nicht herein. Sag mal siehst du das da hinten auch?", machte sie meine Hoffnungen zu Nichte heut noch irgendetwas aus ihr herauszubekommen. Das würde mich mehrere schlaflose Nächte kosten.

„Was denn?", fragte ich und stellte mich direkt hinter sie, da nicht genug Platz vorhanden war. Ich sah ihr über die Schulter und konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches draußen entdecken.

„Dort.", zeigte sie mir die Richtung in die ich sehen sollte. „Da bewegt sich etwas oder wer…", konzentriert sah sie aus dem Fenster.

„Also ich sehe nichts.", sagte ich mit belegter Stimme, denn leider war ich mir ihrer Nähe nur allzu bewusst. Lily dagegen war völlig auf das etwas in der Ferne konzentriert, sodass sie meine Nähe gar nicht wirklich wahrnahm. Zumindest würde das erklären, warum sie meine Nähe duldete. Sonst hätte ich doch schon längst eine Ohrfeige oder ähnliches riskiert.

„Dann mach die Augen auf! Da gleich bei diesem Apfelbaum hinter der Eiche.", erklärte sie mir, wo ich hinzusehen hatte. Dort entdeckte ich tatsächlich irgendetwas, das sich im Schatten des Apfelbaumes bewegte. Durch den Mond allerdings kaum zu erkennen.

„Hör mal. Ich glaube was auch immer das da ist, es ist zu klein um etwas Gefährliches zu sein.", teilte ich ihr meine Meinung mit.

„Es kommt nicht immer auf die Größe an, Potter!", fuhr sie mich im belehrenden Ton an.

„Schön zu hören, aber ich kann dir versichern du wirst sehr zufrieden sein", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr. Wütend drehte sie sich zu mir um.

„Kannst du nicht einmal ernst bleiben, Potter?" – „Könnte ich schon. Will ich aber nicht, Evans.", teilte ich ihr mit und betonte ihre Namen dabei ganz deutlich.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir?", fragte sie mich daraufhin ernsthaft.

Jeder auf dieser Schule hatte kapiert was ich von ihr wollte. Absolut jeder. Nur Miss Evans nicht. Frustriert ließ ich meinen Blick schweifen und überlegte was ich ihr darauf noch antworten könnte. da sah ich: „Eine Katze."

„Eine- was?!" – „Nein.", berichtigte ich mich schnell. „Da draußen. Das ist eine Katze. Siehst du?" Ich zeigte auf eine Stelle die vom Mond voll ausgeleuchtet wurde nach der Lily sich umdrehte. Dort mitten auf der Wiese saß sie und schien irgendetwas am Rande des Waldes bemerkt zu haben.

„Sag ich doch. Kein Monster. Kein Jemand. Nur eine Katze auf der Jagd."

„Schon gut. Langsam werde ich wohl wirklich paranoid.", gab sie leise zu. „Das wird sich wohl auch so schnell nicht ändern, oder?", fragte sie mich und sah weiter auf die vom Mond beschienenen Ländereinen von Hogwarts, die eine eigenartige Ruhe ausstrahlten und irgendwie geheimnisvoll wirkten. So richtig verwunschen.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, Lily.", versuchte ich sie zu trösten.

„Woher weißt du das?" Die Zweifel waren ihrer Stimme deutlich anzuhören.

„Ich weiß es einfach." – „Deine Zuversicht möchte ich haben… Schön, nicht wahr? Wie der Nebel sich über die Landschaft gelegt hat?", seufzend ließ sie ihren Blick streifen.

Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus. Wie sie hier so vor mir stand und den Blick sehnsüchtig nach draußen warf. Durch den Mond wirkte ihre Haut wie Porzellan. „Lily. Wir werden das schaffen."

Das brachte sie zum Lachen und sie drehte sich um. „Wir, Potter? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es ein ,Wir' gibt", spöttisch sah sie zu mir rauf.

„Ja. Wir, Lily.", flüsterte ich ihr zu und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Du bist nicht allein." Ich versank in ihren Augen, die mich wie verzaubert ansahen, beugte mich zu ihr herunter und legte meine Lippen auf ihre. es war einfach himmlisch. Als ich sie berührte hatte ich das Gefühl, dass eine gewaltige Explosion durch meinen Körper ging.

Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet auf Widerstand zu stoßen, aber als nichts weiter geschah vertiefte ich den Kuss, begann meine Hände in ihren Haaren zu vergraben und zog sie noch näher zu mir heran.

Das schien sie jedoch wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. Fest stieß sie mich von sich und stand mir nun schwer atmend gegenüber. „Was glaubst du eigentlich was du da tust?!", wütend starrte sie mich an.

„Lily, hör mal-" –„Ziehst hier diese Show ab!" – „Das war ernst gemeint! Außerdem ist es ja nicht so als ob ich dich zu irgendetwas gezwungen hätte!"

„Du hast mich komplett überrumpelt! Meinen schwachen Moment ausgenutzt!", zeterte sie weiter.

Da riss mir der Geduldsfaden. „Jetzt tu bloß nicht so, Lily! Es hat dir doch gefallen. Also mach es uns nicht so schwer und gib es einfach zu! Gib es zu und sag dein Date am Samstag ab."

KLATSCH. Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte mir doch tatsächlich eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst.

„Fahr zur Hölle Potter!", schrie sie mir wütend entgegen, stürmte wütend aus meinem Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Abschließend kann man festhalten, dass sie für so eine zierliche Person wirklich viel Kraft besaß.


	13. 13 Bubblegum Bitch

Chap 13- Bubblegum Bitch

Die ganze Nacht wälzte ich mich unruhig hin und her. Es brachte mich schier um den Verstand.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen schloss, sah ich sein Gesicht wieder vor mir. Spürte seine Lippen auf meinen. Es kam mir vor als hätte er mir ein Mal aufgedrückt. Mich irgendwie gekennzeichnet.

Da ich es nicht länger aushielt, riss ich meine Augen auf und starrte an die Decke. Suchte weiter nach Antworten.

Warum hatte ich mich nur auf diesen Kuss eingelassen? Was hatte mich da nur geritten? Ja, ich hatte tatsächlich noch bis vor wenigen Stunden die Absicht gehabt bis zum äußersten zu gehen um Antworten zu bekommen und ja, ich gebe es auch zu: das ist überhaupt der Anstoß gewesen mich nochmal mit Potter zu unterhalten. Und deswegen war ich auch willig gewesen sein Fenster wieder in Ordnung zu bringen…

Ich hätte einfach nur eiskalt sein müssen und das zu Ende bringen, was ich da begonnen hatte. Leider schien mir das Professionelle so überhaupt nicht zu liegen.

Frustriert vergrub ich mein Gesicht in mein Kissen und schrie kurz danach wütend auf. Das half mir allerdings auch nicht. Es brachte mir nur die Erkenntnis, dass es immer noch nach Potter roch.

Dieser Scheißkerl war einfach überall. Nicht mal aus meinem Bett konnte er sich heraus halten! Als wäre ich in meinem letzten Leben ein Tyrann gewesen und Potter meine gerechte Strafe.

Überhaupt, was fiel ihm eigentlich ein mich so zu manipulieren? Er hatte eiskalt den Moment der Schwäche meinerseits ausgenutzt nur um mir dann seinen Willen aufzudrücken. Von ihm konnte ich definitiv noch lernen, was das Professionelle anging…

Und ich hatte ihm noch Tipps für die Party gegeben. Für einen Moment hatte ich wirklich geglaubt, Potter hätte echtes Interesse. Dabei ging es ihm wieder nur darum mich ins Bett zu kriegen, dass praktischer Weise gleich 2 Meter entfernt gestanden hatte.

Glaubte er wirklich ich würde mich einwickeln lassen, wie die anderen dummen Hühner und mir zum anbeten einen Alter für den großen James Potter bauen würde? Und darüber hinaus noch meine Nachforschungen vergessen? Oder ihm womöglich alles durchgehen lassen? Aber da war er definitiv schief gewickelt. Ganz schief.

Allerdings hatte es mich schon etwas stutzig, wie er reagiert hatte, als ich ihm von Dumbledore erzählt hatte. Das schien ihn zu beunruhigen. Ja, dachte ich mit einem gewissen Grad an Befriedigung, irgendwann werden auch die Rumtreiber mal auffliegen.

Und noch ein Detail war mir inzwischen aufgefallen.

Hagrid besaß Thestrale, Flubberwürmer, Hippogreife, Einhörner und noch viele andere ungewöhnliche Geschöpfe, aber keines davon besaß Krallen, die zu den Wunden der Jungs passen könnten.

Es war einfach nicht möglich, dass sie bei den Gehegen gewesen waren. Vielmehr tendierte ich inzwischen dazu zu sagen, dass sie im Verbotenen Wald etwas angegriffen hatte.

Aber auch das…Was hätten sie dort wollen würden? Es ergab, verdammt nochmal, keinen Sinn.

Ich brauchte dringend einen neuen Ansatz. Ganz dringend.

So stand ich also wieder am Anfang und meine Gedanken gingen in die nächste Runde.

Was ich brauchte waren Beweise. Oder jemanden, der bereit war mich einzuweihen. Womit ich wieder bei den Rumtreibern war.

Und Potter. Der mich geküsst hatte. Dessen Kuss ich erwidert hatte. Auch wenn ich das nie zugeben würde. Nicht mal unter Folter.

In dem Moment kam mir ein erschreckender Gedanke: Wenn Potter das weitererzählen würde… Nicht auszudenken. Ich wäre das Gesprächsthema der ganzen Schule… Was hatte ich nur getan?

Über diesen Gedanken muss ich wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich erwachte war es hell und ich fühlte mich einmal mehr wie gerädert. Als hätte ich mir den Schlaf genauso gut sparen können.

Frustriert stand ich auf und registrierte das schöne Wetter draußen, das so gar nicht zu meiner momentanen Stimmung passte. Bei Sonnenschein gelang es mir nie lang deprimiert zu bleiben. Aber heute wollte ich das eigentlich so richtig ausnutzen und mich in diesem Gefühl wälzen.

Seufzend stand ich auf und lauschte einen kleinen Moment an meiner Tür. Eine Begegnung mit Potter würde ich jetzt definitiv nicht packen.

Aber ich hatte Glück. Die Luft war rein und ich konnte ungestört ins Bad. Als ich wieder zurück in mein Zimmer wollte, registrierte ich einen Zettel, den jemand an meine Tür gehext hatte.

_Professor McGonagall will uns nach dem Frühstück in ihrem Büro sprechen. James. _

Was konnte sie nur dringendes wollen? Das nächste Treffen war doch schon für Dienstag angesetzt. Was also konnte nicht bis dahin warten?

Kurz überlegte ich ob ich überhaupt zum Frühstück gehen wollte. Auf eine Begegnung mit Potter hätte ich nämlich immer noch gern verzichtet, aber da wir uns sowieso spätestens bei McGonagall wiedersehen würden, beschloss ich, das Unvermeidliche nicht länger hinaus zu zögern.

Als ich die Große Halle betrat suchte ich nach bekannten Gesichtern. Da sah ich Janine am anderen Ende des Tisches sitzen und gemütlich frühstücken.

Zielstrebig ging ich auf sie zu und bemerkte, dass niemand begann hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu tuscheln. Potter hatte also die Klappe gehalten. Gut für ihn.

„Morgen. Bei dir noch ein Platz frei?", begrüßte ich sie.

„Klar. Ja, setz dich doch. Wann wollen wir denn heut los?", kam sie gleich zur Sache.

„Heute steht noch.", bestätigte ich. „Aber ich muss vorher noch zu McGonagall. Danach können wir gleich los. Vielleicht könnt ihr in der Zeit schon einmal was zu Essen in der Küche holen. Dann kommen wir hier eher weg.", schlug ich vor. Je eher ich hier weg kommen würde desto besser.

„Was will sie denn von dir?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber Potter muss auch hin, also schätze ich Schulsprecherkram.", erzählte ich ihr in dem Moment, als die Hälfte meiner Aussage im Lärm der Posteulen unterging. Es dauerte nicht lang und ein Waldkauz und Malefiz verirrten sich an unseren Platz.

Malefiz brachte mir einen Brief meiner Eltern. Die Handschrift meiner Mutter würde ich unter tausenden wiedererkennen. Der Waldkauz hatte einen Sonntagspropheten dabei, der ganz offensichtlich für Janine bestimmt war.

Lächelnd fütterte sie den Kauz mit Schinken, bevor sie in ihren Taschen nach dem Geld kramte.

„Mal schauen was heute so drin steht.", sagte sie mit ernster Stimme, als die meisten Eulen schon wieder davon geflogen waren.

Scharf zog ich die Luft ein, als ich die Meldung des Tages sah:

_**Überfall auf Robert Thenior- Niemand ist mehr sicher**_

_Robert Thenior (50) seines Zeichens enger Vertrauter des Zaubereiministers, wurde gestern am späten Abend auf seinem Weg nach Hause überfallen und schwer verletzt. Noch ist unklar, wer die Täter waren und wie sie an streng vertrauliche Informationen gelangt sind, die den Wohnort von Mr. Thenior betreffen. Die Aurorenzentrale ermittelt. _

„Das ist ja schrecklich! Der arme Ian!", rief Janine aus und sah sich suchend nach ihm um. Auch ich begann am Hufflepufftisch nach ihm zu suchen. Erfolglos.

„Wahrscheinlich hat man es ihm schon mitgeteilt.", vermutete Janine.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich.", sagte ich leise. „Das ist wirklich beunruhigend." – „Was meinst du?" – „Na, überleg doch mal. Die schreiben etwas von vertraulichen Informationen. Da heißt doch die müssen einen Maulwurf im Ministerium haben."

„Maulwurf?", verwirrt sah Janine mich an.

„Ja. Ein Leck. Du weißt schon. Jemanden der für die Gegenseite spioniert.", versuchte ich ihr zu erklären.

„Ah! Du meinst einen Verräter.", sagte sie und sah mich äußerst beunruhigt an.

„Morgen Mädels! Na, fertig für unseren kleinen Ausflug heute?", begrüßte uns da eine absolut gut gelaunte Alice. „Hey, was ist denn mit euch los?"

Stumm reichte ich ihr die Zeitung.

„Wieder Angriffe auf Muggel in den Vororten Londons.", begann sie halblaut zu lesen.

Total geschockt sah ich auf und riss ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand. „Hey!", beschwerte sich Alice, aber darauf konnte ich jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Panisch begann ich zu lesen. Schon nach den ersten Zeilen, konnte ich erleichtert aufatmen. Die Angriffe hatten vorwiegend im Norden und Osten stattgefunden. Meine Eltern wohnten allerdings im Süden.

„Lily?", fragte Alice vorsichtig und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, wie um mich zu beruhigen.

„Alles okay. Die Angriffe waren nur im Norden und Osten.", antwortete ich ihr mit leiser und monotoner Stimme und starrte weiter wie in Trance auf die Zeitung.

Das war einfach nicht fair. Und ich konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Ich war machtlos, obwohl ich eine Hexe war.

„Lily, du weißt, dass du nichts dafür kannst.", sagte Alice mit Nachdruck.

„Aber ich kann sie auch nicht beschützen.", sagte ich und fühlte mich allein und verloren, wie schon am Abend zuvor. Sie waren doch alles was ich hatte.

„Lily, nicht mal das Ministerium kann seine Leute richtig beschützen.", warf Janine ein.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Alice.

Janine nahm mir die Zeitung aus den Händen und zeigte ihr den Artikel, den wir eigentlich gemeint hatten.

„Scheiße!", war der treffende Kommentar ihrerseits.

Stumm frühstückten wir weiter und jeder von uns hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Hey, Lily. Musst du nicht zu McGonagall?", durchbrach Janine die Stille.

„Oh, nein... Ja... Danke. Treffen wir uns einfach in einer halben Stunde im Foyer?", stieß ich aus, während ich aufstand und Hektik verbreitete. Ohne groß auf eine Antwort zu warten stürzte ich los und rannte die Gänge entlang. Vor McGonagals Tür konnte ich gerade noch so einen Zusammenstoß verhindern.

„Wow, Evans. Nicht so stürmisch.", begrüßte Potter mich.

Ihn eiskalt ignorierend klopfte ich an der Tür. „Hör mal-", begann Potter zu flüstern, doch in dem Moment tönte ein „Herein." von drinnen. Entschlossen ihn mit meiner Ignoranz zu strafen, stieß ich die Tür auf und trat ein.

„Ms. Evans. Mr. Potter. Schön, dass sie gekommen sind. Aus gegebenem Anlass stehen ein paar Veränderungen an, die leider nicht länger warten können.", sagte sie und sah uns ernst an.

„Wie meinen sie das mit: aus gegebenem Anlass?" – „Nun, Mr. Potter, wie es scheint haben inzwischen auch andere Schüler die Anziehungskraft des Verbotenen Waldes nach der Ausgangssperre entdeckt.", sagte sie missbilligend und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wurden die betreffenden schon bestraft?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Professor Slughorn hat sich bereits darum gekümmert, Mrs. Evans. Es ist also keine Bestrafung ihrerseits mehr nötig. Dennoch kommen wir nicht umhin, der Tatsache ins Auge zu sehen, dass es noch einen Weg nach draußen geben muss, welcher uns Lehrern noch fremd ist. Deswegen meine Frage an sie: Wissen sie etwas, was uns von Nutzen sein könnte? Ich muss ja sicherlich nicht erwähnen, dass es um den Schutz aller geht. Mr. Potter? Mrs. Evans?", abwartend sah sie uns an.

Äußerlich um einen möglichst neutralen Ausdruck bemüht, focht ich innerlich gerade den dritten Weltkrieg aus. Sollte ich oder sollte ich sie nicht verraten? Was genau hielt mich eigentlich davon ab? Unauffällig warf ich einen Blick zu Potter.

Der stand mit leicht gesenktem Kopf neben mir und sah mich abwartend an. Kalkulierend. Scheinbar war er schneller im abwägen.

„Nein, Professor. Tut mir leid, aber ich wüsste nichts, was ihnen weiterhelfen könnte.", antwortete er ihr. „Fällt dir etwas dazu ein, Lily?", wandte er sich an mich und betonte meinen Namen besonders.

Wütend starrte ich ihn an. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er mich in der Hand hatte.

Wenn ich die Rumtreiber verraten würde, würde Potter ohne zu zögern Severus und mich verraten.

„Nein.", antwortete ich deswegen ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. „Nicht das ich wüsste." Meinen Zorn nur mühsam im Zaum haltend sah ich wieder zu McGonagall, die uns skeptisch ansah. Sie glaubte uns kein Wort. Da war ich mir ziemlich sicher.

„Nun gut. Zu den Gegenmaßnahmen, die wir gedenken zu ergreifen. Ab sofort werden Abendrundgänge auch nach der Sperrstunde von ihnen und ihren Vertrauensschülerkollegen durchgeführt."

„Abendrundgänge nach der Sperrstunde?", fragte ich verwundert.

„Richtig. Sie werden von 10-11 Uhr Patrouille gehen und alle melden, die sich außerhalb ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes befinden.", erklärte sie weiter. „Sie beide teilen die Teams ein und werden diese Anweisungen schnellst möglichst weiter leiten."

„Aber Professor, glauben sie wirklich-" – „Miss Evans. Ich weiß ich bürde ihnen noch mehr Arbeit auf, als sie ohnehin schon haben, aber sie müssen verstehen, dass dem ein Ende gesetzt werden muss. Himmel nochmal. Man könnte meinen sie seien alle von Todessehnsucht getrieben.", fuhr McGonagall dazwischen und sah uns an.

Okay, hier noch etwas zu erreichen konnte ich wohl vergessen. Super: Das würde heißen, dass ich wohl noch mehr Zeit mit Potter verbringen musste.

„Verstehe, Professor." – „Gut, ich würde sie dann bitten diese Sache so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen. Ab Dienstag sollen dann die ersten Rundgänge stattfinden. Wenn sie mich dann entschuldigen würden.", entließ sie uns und wandte sich wieder ihrem Papierkram zu.

Entschlossen schnellst möglichst hier weg zu kommen bahnte ich mir meinen Weg zur Tür. Leider gelang es Potter mit mir Schritt zu halten. „Lily. Jetzt warte doch mal.", forderte er mich auf und hielt mich am Arm fest, als er bemerkte dass ich auf diese Forderung nicht reagieren würde.

„Lass mich los!", zischte ich gefährlich ruhig und versuchte mich loszumachen.

„Nein. Erst reden wir.", sagte er und mir war sofort klar, dass ich nicht drum herum kommen würde ohne ihm hier auf dem Gang eine riesen Szene zu machen.

„Schön. Rede.", blieb ich plötzlich stehen, sah ihn ungeduldig an und entriss ihm meinen Arm, der unangenehm an den Stellen prickelte an denen er mich berührt hatte.

„Nicht hier. Komm mit.", sagte er und zog mich mit sich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Trotzig sah ich ihn einen Augenblick lang an, bevor ich mich abwandte und mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf einen der Tische setzte. „Ich höre."

„Danke, dass du uns nicht verpfiffen hast."

Verblüfft sah ich zu ihm. Das hatte ich jetzt am wenigsten erwartet. Wie heuchlerisch.

„Hatte ich denn eine andere Wahl?" – „Man hat immer die Wahl."

„Wars das dann?" – „Nein. Noch nicht ganz. Weißt du Lily, du selbst sprichst immer von Ehrlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit und trotzdem führst du gerade irgendeinen ahnungslosen Idioten an der Nase herum. Wieso?"

Darauf wollte er also hinaus. Eigentlich hätte ich es mir denken können. Selbstgefällig begann ich zu grinsen.

„Nennen wir es doch einfach einen Moment geistiger Umnachtung, Potter.", bemühte ich mich um einen möglichst arroganten Tonfall und hoffte ihm würde die Unsicherheit meiner Stimme nicht auffallen.

„Du hast keine Momente geistiger Umnachtung, Evans. Und genau das fasziniert und verwirrt mich auch so.", erklärte er mir und stellte sich genau vor mich. Stille breitete sich aus, während ich weiter den Boden anstarrte und Potters Blicke auf mir ruhen spürte.

„Was interessiert dich das eigentlich?", durchbrach ich schließlich die Stille.

„Vielleicht finde ich es ja falsch, wenn du mit den Gefühlen anderer spielst?" – „Klar. Als ob dich das interessieren würde. Du kannst es nur nicht ertragen, dass dich jemand ausgebootet hat.", fuhr ich ihn an und sah verächtlich gleich wieder wo anders hin.

„Nein. Ich verstehe nur einfach nicht, warum du nicht zugeben kannst, dass du mich willst.", sagte er, griff nach meinem Kinn und zwang mich so ihn anzusehen. Wütend starrte ich zurück. Sah seine entschlossene Miene, Antworten zu bekommen. Das hier musste sofort aufhören.

Also löste ich mich aus seinem Bann indem ich aufstand und schnellen Schrittes zur Tür eilte. Ich versuchte gar nicht erst zu verbergen, dass ich davon rannte. War eh zwecklos. Bevor ich den Raum verließ drehte ich mich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Weil es nicht stimmt, Potter.", antwortete ich ihm kalt und ging ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen.

Zügig lief ich in die Eingangshalle und sah mich suchend nach Alice und Janine um. Ich hatte meine Bücher zwar nicht dabei, aber das interessierte mich gerade nicht. ich wollte einfach nur so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen Potter und mich bringen.

„Lily! Hey! Wir sind hier!", rief Janine von der Tür aus.

„Was wollte McGonagall denn von euch?", fragte Alice kaum das ich bei ihnen angelangt war.

„Die Sicherheitsregeln verschärfen. Wir sollen jetzt abends nach der Sperrstunde Kontrollgänge machen.", erzählte ich während wir runter zum See liefen.

„Wieso das auf einmal?", verwundert sahen sie mich an.

„Die Rumtreiber waren wohl nicht die Einzigen, die am Wochenende draußen Nachtaktiv waren. Mit dem Unterschied, dass diese Idioten keiner erwischt hat.", schilderte ich weiter.

„Wer waren denn die Anderen?", fragte Janine neugierig.

„Slytherins." – „Slytherins?!", kam es einstimmig zurück.

„Ja." – „Und du meinst nicht, dass die Slytherins bei ihrem Spaziergang bei Mondschein den Rumtreibern begegnet sind?", überlegte Alice.

„Nein. Die hätten sich gegenseitig verraten. Darauf könnt ihr wetten.", sagte ich überzeugt.

„Und wenn sie die Rumtreiber so zugerichtet haben?", warf Janine ein.

„Keine Ahnung. Wirklich nicht. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, schwirrt mir so dermaßen der Kopf vor lauter Fragen… Lasst uns über was anderes reden.", sagte ich genervt und hoffte sie würden mir den Gefallen tun.

„Aber gern doch Lily.", ging Alice direkt und meiner Meinung nach mit zu viel Motivation drauf ein. „Dann erzähl uns doch mal etwas über dein Date am Samstag."

„Date?", fragend sah nun auch Janine zu mir.

Ich wusste die Sache würde einen Haken haben.

„Bei Merlin. Hat Potter etwa die ganze Schule danach gefragt?", stöhnte ich und ließ mich nahe am Ufer des Sees nieder. Das hier war einer unserer Lieblingsplätze. Vorteil Nummer eins: er lag ein wenig versteckt zwischen den Bäumen und kaum einer wusste, dass dieses Plätzchen hier existierte.

„Jetzt lenk nicht ab. Warum hast du uns nicht erzählt, dass du dich mit jemandem triffst? Vertraust du uns nicht?", vorwurfsvoll sah sie mich an.

So langsam wurde es mir wirklich zu bunt. „Könnt ihr bitte aufhören mich damit zu nerven?"

„Hey, das ist nicht fair. Wir erzählen dir auch immer alles. Glaubst du wirklich wir könnten nicht unseren Mund halten und würden gleich zu Potter rennen? Jetzt-"

„Es ist Anna, okay?", platze ich dazwischen. „Mein Date ist Anna."

„Lily… willst du…willst du damit sagen…", begann Alice perplex zu stammeln.

„…das du lesbisch bist?", beendete Janine die Frage.

„Was? Nein! Natürlich nicht."

„Du weißt aber, dass du mit uns über alles reden kannst?" – „Ja, wir würden dich nie verurteilen, wenn-"

„Könnt ihr bitte damit aufhören?!", unterbrach ich Alice. „Ich bin nicht lesbisch, klar? Anna und ich treffen uns immer, bevor wir zu Slughorn gehen und nennen es scherzhaft unser Monatsdate, kapiert?"

„Das ist also nur Spaß? Aber warum glaubt Potter dann-" – „Meine Güte, weil es eben Potter ist und vielleicht, weil es mir ihm gegenüber rausgerutscht ist und ich es irgendwie versehentlich versäumt habe es richtig zu stellen.", gab ich immer leiser werdend zu.

„Du bist unmöglich!", tadelte Alice mein Verhalten.

„Allerdings. Eigentlich brauchst du dich gar nicht zu beschweren. Du wusstest doch ganz genau, dass Potter keine Ruhe geben würde.", stellte sich auch Janine auf Alice Seite.

„Argh!", stieß ich aus und legte mir die Arme über meinen Kopf um mein Gesicht zu verbergen. „Okay. Okay. Schon kapiert. Ich bin schuld. Können wir jetzt bitte über etwas anderes reden?", flehend sah ich sie an.

„Du bist heute echt anspruchsvoll, was die Gesprächsthemen angeht, meine Gute.", bemerkte Alice und ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, genervt die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Hey, ich bitte um Rücksicht! Mein Wochenende war echt anstrengend, ja?", rechtfertigte ich mich. „Außerdem wollten wir doch eigentlich etwas für die Schule machen, oder?"

Damit schnappte ich mir demonstrativ das Verwandlungsbuch von Alice und stibitzte mir Pergament und eine Feder von Janine. Ich brauchte jetzt ganz dringend ein neutrales Thema. Ich weigerte mich, mich weiter mit Potter auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Und die beste Strategie, die mir dazu einfiel war Arbeit.

„Elende Sklaventreiberin.", bekam ich als Reaktion zu hören. Trotzdem holten beide Feder und Pergament heraus und wir begannen zu arbeiten.


	14. 14 What it is to burn

Chap 14 – What it is to burn

Heute war er gekommen. Der Tag der Tage. Die gesamte nächste Saison würde von den nächsten paar Stunden abhängen. Von meinen Entscheidungen.

Deswegen befand ich mich immer noch hier in der Umkleidekabine. Darum bemüht all die störenden Gedanken abzuwerfen. Leichter gesagt als getan.

Vor allem eine rothaarige Hexe machte dieses Unterfangen fast unmöglich. Ich biss mir jetzt seit Tagen die Zähne daran aus, herauszufinden wer denn nun ihr geheimnisvolles Date war. Leider war bis jetzt nichts durchgesickert. So wie es aussah war dieses Geheimnis besser behütet, als mir lieb war.

„Prongs! Worauf wartest du denn noch? Die warten alle nur auf dich!", rief Sirius von draußen in die Umkleide.

„Ich bin schon unterwegs!", schrie ich zurück und heftete mir mit einer gewissen Entschlossenheit mein Abzeichen ans Revers.

Das würde heute definitiv die Hölle werden. Ich brauchte drei vollkommen neue Spieler. Bei den Anderen ging ich einfach mal davon aus, dass niemand besser sein würde und ich sie wieder ins Team holen würde.

Aber egal wie es auch kommen würde, es dauerte immer gefühlte Ewigkeiten, bis sich das Team aneinander gewöhnt hatte. Glücklicherweise jedoch, fand das erste Spiel erst Mitte November statt. Das hieß mir blieb noch genügend Zeit um das Team zu trainieren.

Seufzend trat ich nach draußen und betrachtete das Chaos vor mir. Eine wild vor sich hin schwatzende Menschenmenge. Wie jedes Jahr kam es mir so vor, als wäre ganz Hogwarts da.

„Prongs! Da bist du ja endlich!", kam Remus mir mit einer erleichterten Miene entgegen.

„Sieh dir das an! Alles ist gekommen, was Rang und Namen hat.", kommentierte Sirius das treiben und bahnte sich ebenfalls einen Weg durch die Massen.

„Allerdings. Bei einigen bin ich mir nicht Mal sicher, ob sie fliegen auch nur buchstabieren können.", gab ich skeptisch zu, während ich meinen Blick durch die Massen schweifen ließ. „Das heißt, dass wird heut ein anstrengender Tag für uns alle."

„Naja, nicht ganz.", berichtigte Remus mich und sah sich suchend um. „Habt ihr Wormy gesehen?"

„Nein, aber der benimmt sich schon das ganze Wochenende so komisch.", berichtete Sirius und begann ebenfalls seinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen zu lassen. Natürlich nicht ohne noch ein paar verschmitzte Zwinker loszuwerden, die er einigen fragwürdigen Anwärterinnen auf einen Posten in meinem Team zuwarf.

„Das könnte aber auch einfach daran liegen, dass er schon jetzt nicht mehr im Unterricht mitkommt.", wandte ich ein.

„Das ist doch albern, Prongs. Ich hinke schon seit der Zauberervorschule hinterher. Sehe ich deswegen etwa beunruhigt aus?", hielt Sirius dagegen.

„Pad, ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob dir überhaupt bewusst ist, dass du in der Schule bist um etwas zu lernen.", gab ich kurz angebunden zurück und widmete mich den Massen vor mir. „Wie immer, oder Moony? Lassen wir sie ein paar Runden fliegen und sortieren gleich mal die absolut Untertalentierten aus.", wandte ich mich an Remus, der mir zunickte.

„Sonorus.", sagte ich und richtete meinen Zauberstab gegen meine Kehle. „Willkommen zu den Auswahlspielen für Gryffindor. Zuerst möchte ich euch bitten, euch ein paar Runden einzufliegen. Danach beginnen wir dann mit der Auswahl.", verkündete ich und keine Minute später war der Himmel übersät mit jungen Hexen und Zauberern auf ihren Besen.

„Ich misch mich dann mal unters Volk", verabschiedete sich nun auch Sirius und stieß sich vom Boden ab.

Fünf Minuten später hatten Remus und ich schon die ersten auf die Bänke verwiesen. Naja, was heißt hier die Ersten… genau genommen schon über die Hälfte.

Viele davon waren auf einem Besen nicht nur eine Gefährdung für sich selbst sondern auch für andere. Einige schienen mir auch einfach nicht interessiert am Quidditch, sondern eher an Sirius. Ich meine ganz ehrlich: Siva flog zwar ganz gut, hatte sich aber von ihrem kleinen Handspiegel und Lippenstift nicht trennen können und flog ganz gezielt Sirius hinter her. Als sie sich dann noch mit einem anderen Mädchen anfing zu streiten, weil sie nicht aufgepasst hatte, wo sie hinflog und sie zu einer Vollbremsung gezwungen wurde, wobei ihre Frisur verrutscht war, war bei mir das Maß voll.

„Okay. Glückwunsch an alle, die das aufwärmen überstanden haben. Jetzt bitte ich euch alle, euch bei Remus in die Liste einzutragen und eure Position anzugeben für die ihr euch bewerben wollt. Danach werde ich euch in Mannschaften aufteilen, sodass ihr gegeneinander spielen könnt.", verkündete ich und wusste gleichzeitig, dass das jetzt dauern würde bis alle soweit waren.

Gut so. Denn trotz Sonorus-Zauber fühlte sich meine Kehle inzwischen an, wie die Wüste Sahara und da in der Umkleide eine Art Wasserspender stand, beschloss ich einen kleinen Abstecher dahin zu machen.

In der Umkleide empfing mich vor allem eins: wohltuende Ruhe. Bis jetzt hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt, wie anstrengend es doch war, solche Massen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Erschöpft nahm ich mir deshalb ein Wasser, ließ mich auf der Bank nieder, lehnte mich an die Wand und sah an die Decke in der Hoffnung dort all die Antworten zu finden, die ich so dringend brauchte.

Wer zum Teufel war Lilys geheimes Date?! Ich kam einfach nicht drauf. Ich hatte versucht mir zu überlegen, wen ich in letzter Zeit in Lilys Nähe gesehen hatte. Ich beobachtete sie seit Tagen noch genauer, als sonst. Mir fiel einfach niemand ins Auge. Und weder Alice noch Remus waren mir in irgendeiner Art und Weise eine Hilfe.

Da hörte ich ein Rumpeln von nebenan. Alarmiert sprang ich auf, denn nebenan war der Umkleideraum der Slytherins. Und dort sollte heute eigentlich keiner sein, da ich den Platz den ganzen Tag gebucht hatte.

Leise schlich ich mich aus dem Raum und lauschte vor der Tür in der Hoffnung, wer auch immer das war, ihn auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Schließlich konnte ich ihnen keine Punkte für bloße Anwesenheit abziehen. Auch wenn es mich noch so sehr in den Fingern juckte, Lily würde mir dafür mal wieder den Kopf abreißen und unser Verhältnis, wenn man es denn als solches Bezeichnen konnte, war schon angespannt genug.

Von drinnen konnte ich erst nicht viel vernehmen, trotz der nur angelehnten Tür.

„Nein…lass. Hör auf damit.", hörte ich undeutlich von drinnen. Wo er Recht hatte… Spionage war ziemlich unfair. Die Stimme war definitiv männlich. Aber mir unbekannt. Also die Stimme, meine ich. Und irgendwie klang sie ziemlich außer Atem. Als wäre die Person gerade einen Marathon gelaufen. Dann hörte ich einen dumpfen Aufprall. Da hatte wohl gerade jemand etwas gegen die Wand krachen lassen.

„Kapierst du das nicht? Es gibt kein zurück mehr!" Doch. Er könnte immer noch gehen. Noch hatten die Auswahlspiele nicht richtig angefangen, dachte ich grimmig.

Danach gab es nur ein unverständliches Gemurmel. Ich hatte keine Chance auch nur einzelne Worte zu verstehen. Allerdings wurde es kurze Zeit später wieder lauter.

„…verraten was mir jemals etwas bedeutet hat. Und wofür? Für nichts?"

Wer zum Teufel war da drin? Um was ging es hier eigentlich? Ich bezweifelte nämlich irgendwie, dass es hier gerade wirklich um Quidditchspionage ging.

„Ich kann nicht! Kapier das doch!" – „Bedeu-"

„Prongs! Verdammt! Wo steckst du? Alles wartet nur auf dich!"

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen und auch drinnen war es plötzlich Mucksmäuschen still. Halblaut fluchte ich vor mich hin.

„Potter! Was hast du hier zu suchen?", stürmte ein wütender Kay Hooper, seines Zeichens Jäger bei Slytherin heraus. Kein Wunder das ich seine Stimme nicht erkannt hatte. Normalerweise war er so gesprächig wie ein Karpfen.

„Falsche Frage. Richtige Frage: Was hast du hier zu suchen während meiner Auswahlspiele?", fuhr ich ihn an.

„Deine Auswahlspiele? Und ich hatte angenommen, dass hier wären die Aufnahmetests für die Clownschule.", spottete er.

„Dann bist du hier ja genau richtig.", konterte ich und ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen. „Wo hast du denn deinen Partner gelassen? Wer ist da noch drinnen?"

„Prongs. Hier steckst du also! Oh, Hooper. Was willst du hier? Das Feld gehört heute den Gryffindors.", stellte Remus klar, als er vor uns zum stehen kam.

„Keine Sorge. Bin schon weg.", zischte er und verschwand eilends nach draußen.

Stirnrunzelnd drehte ich mich um und stieß die Tür zu den Slytherinumkleiden mit voller Wucht auf.

„Was machst du da, James? Komm raus da." – „Nein. Hier waren mindestens zwei Leute drin. Rausgekommen ist aber nur Hooper.", sagte ich und begann den Raum zu durchsuchen.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich sehe hier nämlich niemanden.", zweifelnd sah Remus mich an.

„Ja. Natürlich bin ich mir sicher." Stirnrunzelnd sah ich mich im Raum um. Blieben nur noch die Duschen, oder die Toiletten. Aber auch dort blieb ich erfolglos.

„Prongs. Du müsstest doch eigentlich am besten wissen, dass es auch Mittel und Wege gibt sich zu verständigen ohne dass der andere körperlich anwesend sein muss.", belehrte mich Remus.

„Schon, aber das sind Slytherins. Die haben gar nicht das Talent Spiegel so zu verzaubern.", wandte ich zerknirscht ein. „Naja. Ist ja auch egal. Gruppen sind eingeteilt?"

„Ganz wie du es wolltest.", bestätigte Remus.

„Danke. Ich wüsste gar nicht was ich ohne dich jedes Mal machen würde.", sagte ich und wir gingen gemeinsam nach draußen. Dort standen alle in ihren jeweiligen Teams zusammen und besprachen ihre Taktik. Das würde definitiv interessant werden, dachte ich mir, während ich gleichzeitig versuchte die Tür zu den Umkleiden nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Sieh dir mal den Besen von Howard an.", forderte Remus mich auf, der genau bemerkt hatte, dass ich nicht ganz bei der Sache war. „Ich schwör dir der Besen kann vor Extras kaum fliegen.", scherzte er und wir begannen zu lachen.

Nachdem wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten belegte ich meine Stimme wieder mit dem Sonorus. „Team 1 bitte gegen Team 2. Der Rest setzt sich auf die Tribüne und vertreibt sich die Zeit bis er dran ist.", befahl ich und stieß mich vom Boden ab. Es gab nichts Schöneres für mich als Fliegen. Okay, Lily war eine ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz, aber sonst viel mir wirklich nichts Besseres ein.

Als Schiedsrichter hatte ich die Gelegenheit zu beobachten wer geeignet war und wer nicht, aber leider war damit auch die Gelegenheit vorbei, die Tür zu den Kabinen weiter im Auge zu behalten. Nach den ersten Spielen kristallisierte sich heraus, dass meine alten Spieler definitiv wieder mit in der Mannschaft sein würden. Mein hartes Training mit ihnen hatte sich definitiv ausgezahlt.

Lip und Nell waren ausgezeichnete Jäger und vor allem gute Teamplayer und Sirius als Treiber konnte sowieso niemand ausstechen. Ich wusste die anderen Hausmannschaften beneideten uns wegen ihm schon seit Jahren.

Blieben also wie erwartet noch drei freie Stellen, die es zu besetzen galt.

Nachdem auch das letzte Spiel herum war, beriet ich mich mit Remus. Wir hatten uns beide Notizen zu den jeweiligen Spielern gemacht. „Okay. Also für die offene Jägerstelle hab ich Steve, Patrick und Viktoria auf dem Zettel. Was meinst du?", fragte ich ihn.

„Steve. Definitiv. Patrick ist überhaupt nicht Teamfähig und die gute Viktoria macht Sirius ständig hübsche Augen.", gab er mir seine Einschätzung und ich sah das ganz ähnlich.

„Gut. Dann also Steve als neuer Jäger. Als Hüter hat mir Tony ehrlich gesagt am besten gefallen." – „Ganz deiner Meinung. Wobei mir auch der kleine Blonde ganz gut gefallen hat.", wandte Remus ein und begann nach dem Namen zu suchen.

„Du meinst Jack?", half ich ihm auf die Sprünge und erhielt dafür ein zustimmendes Nicken.

„Genau der. Fand ich jetzt auch nicht von schlechten Zauberern." – „Schon. Aber…nein. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass Tony besser in unser Team passt.", sagte ich überzeugt.

„Du bist der Boss. Bleibt also nur noch-" – „-ein Partner für Sirius", beendete ich seinen Satz seufzend. Das war definitiv die schwierigste Entscheidung.

„Alex vielleicht? Was meinst du?" – „Nein. Die würden sich eher gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen. Das passt definitiv nicht. Ich brauch jemanden der sich nicht alles gefallen lässt, aber auch bereit ist Kompromisse einzugehen. Und vor allen Dingen jemanden, der sich nicht so leicht von ihm beeindrucken lässt.", erklärte ich ihm das Dilemma.

„Wie wäre es mit Dee?", schlug Remus mir zu meiner Überraschung vor.

„Warte du meinst die kleine mit den Knall pinken Haaren und den rabenschwarzen Klamotten?", fragte ich leicht entsetzt nach.

„Ja, genau die. Sie ist eigentlich nicht schlecht. Das Potenzial hat sie in jedem Fall und sie lernt ziemlich schnell. Ich hab sie vorhin genau beobachtet. Sie lässt sich nicht so leicht einschüchtern, ist aber definitiv bereit Entscheidungen zum Wohle des Teams zu treffen.", schilderte er mir.

„Ich weiß nicht…", begann ich und sah zu ihr rüber. Okay, sie schien sehr umgänglich zu sein und auch meine Notizen zu ihr sagten nur positives über sie aus. Allerdings war ich mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob sie mit Sirius klarkommen würde. Oder Sirius mit ihr.

Die Alternativen sahen jedoch auch nicht besser aus. Und ein bisschen weibliche Unterstützung für Nell wäre sicherlich auch nicht schlecht, überlegte ich mir weiter.

„Okay. Versuchen wir es.", entschloss ich mich. Laut sagte ich: „Ich danke allen, die heute mit dabei waren. Leider habe ich nur drei freie Plätze, sonst würde ich euch alle nehmen. Damit ist dann wohl auch klar, dass ich Nell, Lip und Sirius wieder im Team Willkommen heiße. Neu begrüßen möchte ich: Steve, Tony und Dee. Meinen Glückwunsch. Kommt ihr bitte gleich nochmal zu mir dann besprechen wir eben die Trainingszeiten. Dem Rest wünsche ich noch einen schönen Abend.", gab ich meine Entscheidung bekannt.

Mein neues Team versammelte sich auch gleich umgehend um mich herum.

„Hey, Sirius. Wir sind ja jetzt so was wie Partner. Schon abgefahren, oder?", begrüßte Dee Sirius freudestrahlend, der sie wiederum skeptisch ansah.

„Jahh…ich…freu mich auch…", antwortete er ihr und klang dabei als würde er lieber mit einem Slytherin zusammenspielen.

„Gleichfalls. Ich fand es ja schon immer total niedlich, dir beim fliegen zu zusehen.", erzählte sie ihm ganz ernsthaft, während Sirius das Gesicht einschlief.

„Niedlich?!", fragte er fassungslos nach.

„Ja", lachte sie, sich offensichtlich nicht bewusst, was sie da gerade ausplauderte. „Dann fallen dir deine Haare immer ins Gesicht, weil du sie dir nicht richtig festbindest und dann benimmst du dich irgendwie wie ein Mädchen. So richtig süß."

„Okay.", ging ich bewusst dazwischen. Sonst wäre Dee jetzt mit Sicherheit tot. Niemand stellte die Männlichkeit von Sirius Black ungestraft in Frage. „Ihr wisst unser erstes Spiel gegen Slytherin steht Anfang November auf dem Plan. Bis dahin haben wir noch eine Menge Arbeit vor uns. Deswegen zweimal die Woche Training und wenn es sich irgendwie mit dem Feld ergibt dann dreimal. Irgendwer Einwände?", abwartend sah ich in die Runde. „Okay, dann ab zum Abendessen. Das habt ihr euch jetzt wirklich verdient", lobte ich alle und entließ sie damit nachdem keine Fragen mehr auftauchten.

Leider schien Dee den Wink mit dem Sägewerk nicht verstanden zu haben.

„Also, um nochmal zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukommen: Versuche es doch mal mit einem Haarband-"

„Haar- Haarband?!", sprachlos sah er sie an.

„Ja. Ein Haarband. Da du eher ein Wintertyp bist, würde ich dir blau empfehlen.", plapperte sie munter weiter ohne zu bemerken, wie sich Sirius Gesichtsausdruck merklich verdunkelte.

„Ist schon gut, Dee. Er wird darüber nachdenken."

„Einen Teu-" – „Komm schon Sirius. Sag: Tschüss Dee.", unterbrach ich ihn, bevor er sie gleich vergraulen würde. Remus schien unterdessen mit einer Art Gesichtskrampf zu kämpfen.

„Tschüss.", presste er angestrengt hervor.

„Bis zum Training. Ich freu mich wirklich.", betonte sie noch ein letztes Mal und wandte sich lächelnd um.

„WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT?!"

„Naja, sie spielt wirklich nicht schlecht und lernt schnell.", entschuldigend sah ich ihn an.

„Niedlich. Sie findet mich niedlich, Prongs! Die pinken Haare hätten dir eigentlich schon alles sagen müssen.", schimpfte er fassungslos weiter. „Ich bin NICHT niedlich. Männlich, gutaussehend, sexy…passt alles, aber NICHT niedlich."

„Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein Sirius. So schlimm wird es schon nicht.", versuchte Remus ihn zu beruhigen. Man muss allerdings sagen, dass er trotz größter Anstrengung, kläglich versagte.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung! Du musst schließlich nicht mit dieser…dieser Ausgeburt eines pinken Kobolds trainieren. Hör auf zu lachen!", beschwerte er sich weiter.

Jetzt brachen wir allerdings erst recht in lachen aus.

„Ich brauche neue Freunde. Wo ist Wormy, wenn man ihn mal braucht?", sagte er beleidigt und wandte sich demonstrativ ab.

„Schon gut. Es tut uns leid, okay?", gab ich nach, da ich wusste er würde sonst die nächsten Stunden schmollend verbringen. Und ein schmollender Sirius, war ein unangenehmer Sirius.

„Nur damit ihr es wisst: Ihr seid auf Bewährung. Alle beide."

„Okay, dann können wir ja jetzt noch in die Bibliothek.", sagte Remus, der sich inzwischen wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte und der jedes Mal, wenn ihm ein Glucksen entwich, von Sirius mit dem Todesblick bestraft wurde.

„Bibliothek? ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr wie Freizeit überhaupt geschrieben wird. Muss das sein?", meckerte Sirius weiter.

„Du bist gestern eingeschlafen.", bemerkte ich.

„Da siehst du mal wie sehr mich die Arbeit belastet. Sowohl psychisch als auch physisch.", sagte er ernst.

„Da seid ihr ja!", rief in diesem Moment Peter vom Portal aus und sah dabei ziemlich abgehetzt aus.

„Wormy! Wo warst du?", riefen wir alle gleichzeitig.

„Sorry. Nachhilfe hat länger gedauert als erwartet.", bedrückt sah er uns an.

„Nachhilfe? Seit wann hast du denn Nachhilfe?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Seit heute. Gewissermaßen.", antwortete er und sah selbst noch ganz überrascht aus.

„Was soll das heißen?", verlangte ich zu wissen.

„Naja, ich war doch in der Bibliothek um etwas für Zaubertränke nachzuschlagen und ich verstehe diese Wechselwirkungen einfach nicht… da hab ich einfach Lily gefragt und sie hat mir ihre Hilfe angeboten.", erzählte er und sah mich unsicher an.

Im ersten Moment musste ich schlucken und mir gut zureden ruhig zu bleiben. Ich hatte sie immerhin schon mal geküsst. Damit war ich allen einen Schritt voraus. Vielleicht suchte sie ja so unbewusst meine Nähe? Ich meine wer war denn schon in der Lage, darüber zu urteilen was unser Unterbewusstsein sich so alles dachte?

„Prongs?", fragend sahen mich alle an.

„Los. Lasst uns in die Bibliothek gehen. Wir sollten anfangen.", ignorierte ich die besorgten Blicke.

„Ich war noch schnell in der Küche. So haben wir wirklich den ganzen Abend Zeit.", erzählte Peter und holte aus seinem Rucksack ein Lunchpaket, das ein Dutzend Leute gesättigt hätte.

„Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?", fragte Sirius verzweifelt und Peter sah ihn schuldbewusst an.

„Jetzt lass dir von ihm nichts vormachen. Er will sich nur drücken.", wies Remus Sirius zurück und entlockte mir damit ein kleines Schmunzeln. Vielleicht war Lily ja noch in der Bibliothek? Ich würde sie zwar heut Abend nochmal zu unserem Rundgang sehen, aber schon mal die Lage zu peilen konnte auf gar keinen Fall schaden.

Leider hatte ich kein Glück. So arbeiteten wir still mit dem lautstarken Maulen von Sirius den ganzen Abend in der Bibliothek und fanden…nichts.

„Das ist so deprimierend. Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, dass ich jedes Buch persönlich kenne.", gab ich zu und erntete einen Blick von Sirius der mir sagen sollte: Ich hab es doch gesagt.

„Anscheinend ja aber nicht. Sonst hätten wir längst unsere Antworten.", bemerkte Remus und nahm dabei einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an. Wenn jetzt keine Sperrstunde gewesen wäre, wusste ich hätte er die ganze Nacht gesucht. Solang bis er eine Antwort gefunden hatte. Er machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe. Das sah ich ihm an.

„Wir werden sie finden, Moony. So oder so.", versuchte ich ihn aufzuheitern.

„Ich weiß."

Schnell verabschiedete ich mich, bevor ich mal wieder zu spät kommen würde und lief zu unserem Treffpunkt im Foyer. Suchend sah ich mich um, fand aber keine Spur von Lily. Seltsam. Sie war doch sonst nie zu spät. Wo konnte sie nur stecken?

Unliebsame Gedanken und Bilder machten sich breit. Bilder die Lily in den Armen eines Anderen zeigten. Eines mysteriösen Anderen.

„Hey, sorry. Hab die Zeit vergessen.", wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. „Lass es uns hinter uns bringen."

„Wo hast du denn so lang gesteckt, Evans?", fragte ich, die Bilder immer noch vor meinem inneren Auge, misstrauisch als wir uns auf den Weg machten.

„Ich bin gerade mal 4 Minuten zu spät und so wie ich dich kenne bist du auch erst seit einer Minute da.", wehrte sie ab und wir liefen schweigend weiter. Unsere Schritte hallten von den leeren Fluren wieder.

Dieser Rundgang hatte durchaus das Potential ungemütlich für mich zu werden. Allerdings blieben die erwarteten Schimpftriaden dann doch aus. Stattdessen sah ich wie unwohl Lily sich fühlte. Ständig sah sie sich nervös um.

„Hör auf damit.", forderte ich sie auf. Dieses ständige Umsehen machte mich verrückt. Und das nicht im positiven Sinne.

„Ich mach doch gar nichts.", zischte sie mich wütend an.

„Doch. Ständig drehst du dich um. Das macht mich fertig. Hör auf damit.", forderte ich sie entschieden auf.

„Vergiss es. Ich mache nur meinen Job.", erklärte sie stur.

„Nein. Du benimmst dich wie ein verängstigtes kleines Kind. Da besteht ein Unterschied, Evans." – „Weißt du was Potter? Als du noch still warst, hast du mir besser gefallen."

„Ich gefalle dir also?", musste ich doch gleich mal nachfragen. Das Ei hatte sie sich selbst ins Nest gelegt und ich würde es mit vollen Zügen genießen zu sehen, wie sie das dort wieder raus bekam.

„Was? Nein! Das hab ich nie gesagt.", empört sah sie mich an.

„Doch gerade eben hast du gesagt-" – „Ich weiß was ich gesagt hab, Potter. Am besten gefällst du mir im Übrigen, wenn du-"

„Pscht!", fuhr ich alarmiert dazwischen. Kurz herrschte Stille.

„Was hast du denn-" – „Pscht." – „Hör mal, Potter, wenn das wieder einer-"

Warnend sah ich sie an und sie verstummte sofort. Ich hatte eben etwas gehört. Wenn mich nicht alles getäuscht hatte, dann aus dem Klassenzimmer irgendwo weiter hinten. Da-

„Weint da jemand?", flüsterte Lily und sah mich fragend an. Langsam gingen wir in die Richtung aus der die Geräusche kamen.

„Armer Thenior.", höhnisch trug es eine weitere Stimme in unsere Richtung. Lestrange, wenn mich nicht alles täuschte.

Höchst beunruhigt zog ich Lily hinter mich. Sie würde diesen Raum auf keinen Fall als erste betreten. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen schien sie das aber anders zu sehen. Mit einem bösen Blick machte sie sich los.

„Heult wegen seiner wertlosen Familie. Wie geht es denn deiner Mutter? Hab gehört sie hat ihre Sinne wohl nicht mehr ganz beisammen."

Wir hatten genug gehört. Schnell stürmten wir in das Zimmer und fanden wie erwartet Ian Thenior in einer Ecke zusammengekauert wie ein Häufchen Elend und über ihm drohend aufgebaut Lestrange, der sich köstlich zu amüsieren schien.

„Ah. Die Beschützer allen Abschaums. Willkommen zur Party.", begrüßte er uns und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Lily ignorierte das, stürmte zu Ian und schupste dabei Lestrange mit aller Kraft bei Seite. Der war so überrascht, dass er im ersten Moment gar nicht reagierte. Allerdings hatte er sich recht schnell wieder gefangen und richtete seinen Stab nun drohend auf Lily, die sich geistesgegenwärtig wieder aufgerichtet hatte und nun ebenfalls ihren Stab zog.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich-", baute er sich nun drohend vor Lily auf. Diese schien nicht im Mindesten eingeschüchtert. „Sprich diesen Satz zu Ende, Lestrange und ich zieh euch hundert Punkte ab."

„Wie süß. Du kapierst es nicht, oder?" – „Was soll sie kapieren, Lestrange?", fragte ich ihn während ich mich drohend an ihre Seite stellte. Ich wollte sie dringend aus der Schusslinie haben.

„Es geht hier schon lange nicht mehr darum, wer diesen dämlichen Pokal gewinnt. Das ist doch nur eine Disziplinierungsmaßnahme um uns vom eigentlichen abzuhalten.", verächtlich sah er uns an.

„Und was ist das eigentliche?", fragte Lily.

„Das war völlig klar, dass Dreck wie du diese Frage stellt."

„Nenn sie noch einmal so und du wirst dir wünschen Dreck zu sein.", drohte ich ihm und schob dabei ganz nebenbei Lily hinter mich.

„Auch du wirst sie nicht retten können, Potter. Niemand wird das.", finster sah er uns an. Völlig wahnsinnig. Gegen meinen Willen musste ich sagen, dass er mir so Angst machte. Er wirkte unberechenbar. Kurz sah er so aus, als würde er überlegen, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte sich ab.

„Wenn ihr mich dann entschuldigen würdet. Ich glaube ich sollte längst in meinem Gemeinschaftsraum sein und ihr haltet mich davon ab. Wir wollen doch nicht, das ich Ärger bekomme, oder?", höhnisch grinste er nochmal in unsere Richtung, bevor er aus dem Raum verschwand.

Wenn Lily mich nicht am Arm festgehalten hätte, wäre ich ihm nachgelaufen und hätte ihm dieses dreckige Grinsen vom Gesicht gezaubert.

„Potter lass es.", mehr brauchte sie nicht zu sagen und ich wandte mich um. Ian saß immer noch in der Ecke, starrte ins leere, während ihm stumme Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Ich fragte mich, ob er überhaupt noch geistig anwesend war.

„Was hat er mit dir gemacht?", flüsterte Lily, setzte sich neben ihm und nahm seine Hände in ihre. Ganz ruhig, war mein einziger Gedanke. Er war doch garantiert nicht ihr Date, oder doch?

„Hey, Ian. Was ist passiert?", fragte ich ihn um mich abzulenken und hockte mich genau vor ihm. „Wieso hat er so von deiner Familie gesprochen?"

„Weißt du das etwa nicht?", fuhr Lily überrascht dazwischen und ich schüttelte nur stumm meinen Kopf. „Liest du jemals Zeitung? Sie wurden angegriffen und schwer verletzt."

Überrascht sah ich sie an und sofort kam mir der Vorfall in der Bibliothek in den Sinn. „Ian. hat Lestrange etwas damit zu tun?", fragte ich ihn eindringlich. Keine Reaktion. „Ian! Steckt er da irgendwie mit drin?"

Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und begann wie ein wahnsinniger zu lachen. Das ließ Lily ein wenig von ihm abrücken. „Ob er…da… mit drin steckt?", immer noch Lacher unterdrückend sah er mich an. „Wir stecken da alle mit drin, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast.", urplötzlich wurde er wieder ernst.

„Was wollte er von dir in der Bibliothek?", verlangte ich zu wissen.

„Bibliothek?", fragte Lily nach.

„Ja. Da hat er sich mit Lestrange geprügelt. Also, was ist los?"

„Ihr seid so süß zusammen. Wisst ihr das eigentlich? Noch so unschuldig. Ahnungslos." Die letzen Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Als hätte er einen Schalter umgelegt, sprang er auf, stieß mich beiseite und wollte den Raum verlassen.

„Ian! Wir können dir nicht helfen, wenn du nicht mit uns sprichst.", versuchte Lily ihn nochmal zurückzuhalten und tatsächlich er blieb stehen.

„Da gibt es nichts mehr, womit ihr mir helfen könnt.", dann verschwand auch er aus dem Raum.

Fragend sahen wir uns an.

„Wir sollten das melden.", waren die ersten Worte nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.

„Ja. Und was sagen wir McGonagall?" – „Das wir die Beiden in einem leeren Klassenzimmer gefunden haben und dass sie… Streit hatten?", etwas hilflos sah sie zu mir.

„Meinst du nicht wir sollten langsam mal erwähnen, dass hier auf Hogwarts irgendetwas im Gange ist, wovon die Lehrer offensichtlich nicht den leisesten Schimmer haben?" – „Und was willst du ihr bitte sagen? Dass Ian, dessen gesamte Familie gerade um ihr Leben kämpft, wirres Zeug von sich gegeben hat? Dass ein Slytherin einen Hufflepuff getriezt hat? Nicht besonders ungewöhnlich, wenn du mich fragst. Im Klartext: wir haben gar nichts, außer zwei Schüler, die sich ständig in die Haare kriegen."

„Wir könnten auch einfach mit Snape anfangen.", sagte ich angriffslustig. Es machte mich fertig nichts unternehmen zu können.

„Dann können wir ja auch mit eurem kleinen Ausflug weiter machen." Siegessicher sah sie mich an.

Mist. Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Das durfte auf keinen Fall jemals jemand erfahren. Sie hatte mich sprichwörtlich an den Eiern gepackt.

„Und jetzt?", fragend sah ich sie an.

„Beenden wir unseren Rundgang, melden McGonagall die ganze Sache und behalten Augustine im Auge. Der steht glaube ich kurz davor durchzudrehen.", fasste sie kurz zusammen.

„Ich sage dir, die haben ihn voll in der Hand.", bemerkte ich während wir den Raum verließen.

„Schon klar, aber die eigentliche Frage ist doch: mit was? Glaubst du sie bedrohen seine Familie weiterhin? Nur mal ehrlich: was könnte er ihnen schon nützliches mitteilen. Er ist doch nur ein Schüler.", führte Lily aus.

„Und Sohn von Robert Thenior, der enger Vertrauter unseres absolut unfähigen Ministers ist. Ich schätze mal, da schnappt er so einiges auf.", gab ich zu bedenken.

„Aber die meiste Zeit ist er doch in Hogwarts. Außerdem könnte das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater nicht schlechter sein, so viel man hört. Die haben kaum Kontakt zueinander.", wandte Lily ein.

„Sehe ich das also richtig: Wir wissen, dass hier etwas vor sich geht. Aber nicht was. Wir wissen auch, wer daran beteiligt ist, haben aber keine Beweise, sondern nur Beobachtungen und unsere Schlussfolgerungen.", fasste ich frustriert zusammen. Ich hasste es, wenn andere Recht behielten.

„Ich sagte es ja schon: Eigentlich haben wir gar nichts."


End file.
